


Flatmates

by honeybunchlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn Malik, Boys In Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay, Gay Harry Styles, Gay Louis Tomlinson, Gay Sex, Gay Zayn Malik, Hand Jobs, Hurt Zayn, Jealous Liam, Jealous Zayn, Liam Payne is a Tease, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Liam, One Night Stands, Public Hand Jobs, Smut, Top Liam, Zayn Malik Loves Liam Payne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 72,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybunchlou/pseuds/honeybunchlou
Summary: Zayn is in love with his flatmate Liam, but the problem is Liam's already taken and straight. Or that's what they both think.So Louis and Harry decide to make Liam jealous and make him think Harry loves Zayn, but it all goes down the hill when Liam catches Harry and Louis snogging the life out of each other. But that still doesn't mean Liam isn't jelly when it comes to Zayn.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne & Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 107





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for clicking on this book. I just want to give a couple of warnings, this book will include smut as you can see in the tags. It will also include a side of Zarry, but don't worry, it's all fake since Hazza is deeply and madly in love with his blue eyed boyfriend.
> 
> Okay, that's all for now. Hope you all have a fun reading.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤

"Zayn, you haven't closed the toilet lid again! How many times have I told you to close the lid. Is it too much to ask?" Liam whined from the bathroom.

"Well I'm a guy and so are you. What's the problem if we keep it up?" Zayn asked calmly.

"The problem is—" Liam trailed off, getting out of the bathroom and making his way to the living room. "—Maya doesn't like to see it up. She gets disgusted." He finished off, standing in front of Zayn.

Zayn couldn't help but clench his jaw from the mention of Maya. Why you wonder? Well it's simply because he is in love with Liam since high school, but Liam is one of his best mates and he didn't have the guts to tell him, afraid he might get rejected by him. Actually he was sure he'll get rejected since Liam is straight as a poll and for the cherry on top he had a young girlfriend who he is totally in love with. 

"Well it's our apartment, not hers." Zayn argued.

"I know it is. But Zayn, Maya is my girlfriend so she spends a lot of time here too. Would you please respect that." Liam said, taking a seat on their old but comfortable red couch.

"Why should I? She doesn't respect me?" Zayn argued back, turning sideways to face Liam.

"She has full respect for you." 

"I can tell she does, calling me a Paki last time she saw me." Zayn scoffed, annoyed by the offensive word Maya used on him.

"Zayn, she didn't mean it in a bad way. She just meant—"

"That I'm not fully English." Zayn interjected. "But Liam, not all Pakistanis are poor or terrorist as she thinks they are. My dad actually comes from a really respected family." Zayn explained.

"I know, Z. Maya is still young. She still doesn't know that is an offensive word used in Britain." Liam replied.

Zayn frowned while looking away. He was sad but not because Maya called him the offensive word, but because the person he loves is defending her and not him.

"Zayn, please don't be upset. I don't like to see you frown." Liam said, leaning his body on top of Zayn's, making him fall onto his back. Zayn suddenly felt his skin heat up and the hairs on his arm stand. Butterflies started fluttering inside his stomach while his heart started to pound loudly when he felt Liam's body on top of his.

"I-I'm not sad. I'm just..." Zayn mumbled, trying to form one sentence without stuttering. 

"Offended, I know. And I'm sorry for that. I spoke with Maya and she won't say it anymore, so please wipe the frown and show me your smile." Liam ordered in a playful way.

Zayn bit his lower lip, when he felt Liam's knee come between his legs. He prayed to Allah that he wouldn't get a hard on and embarrass himself in front of his best mate.

"Zayn, come on. Show me your pearly white teeth." Liam whined, putting his hands on Zayn's face while pulling his cheeks to get a smile out of him. Zayn swatted his hands away and broke off into a grin. "There's the beautiful smile." Liam laughed, seeing Zayn's white pearls. Zayn couldn't help his heart from fluttering with happiness. He knew Liam was joking when he called his smile beautiful but he still couldn't help the giddy feeling inside.

Zayn stared at Liam who was smiling from ear to ear, making lines form by his eyes. Liam stared back, drawn into his best mate's sparkly, honey eyes. Zayn then reached his hand up and was just about to trace every line that formed by his eyes when suddenly Liam's phone rang. Liam was first to break eye contact. He pulled his phone out and smiled even wider when he saw the caller ID. Zayn knew exactly who the caller was without even looking at the phone. His smile fell and his stomach started to churn, making him feel sick.

"Hi baby, I missed you." Liam chirped when he first answered the phone.

Then why are you still on top of me? Zayn asked in his mind.

"Wait, let me go to my bedroom and grab it." Liam said, getting off of Zayn and making his way to his bedroom.

Zayn couldn't help but feel disappointed and hurt. He knew he doesn't have the right to be mad at Liam, but he couldn't help it. He was yearning for Liam's full attention, his warm touches, for him to call Liam his. But those were all dreams that will never come true. Or maybe that's what Zayn thought?

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn was in his bedroom doing homework when the doorbell suddenly rang. He got out of his own little world of geometry and made his way out to open to whoever it might be.

"Hurry up ya loosah!" 

"Coming." Zayn called, unlocking the front door, revealing three boys who he calls his mates.

"What took ya so long? I'm freezing." Louis complained, shivering to death.

"Sorry I was studying in my bedroom." Zayn replied, moving away to let his mates in.

"Bedroom? I thought you two studied in the living room together?" Harry questioned. 

"Liam's not home." Zayn replied coldly, making his way to the kitchen to put a kettle of water on the stove.

"With her?" Niall asked.

"Yep." Zayn simply replied, grabbing four mugs without looking at any of them.

"I'm sorry mate, but you shouldn't blame him. It is his girlfriend after all." Harry said sadly.

"The fook he shouldn't! Zayn has no right to be mad with Payno since he's the pussy, afraid to tell him his feelings." Louis shot back which made something tick inside of Zayn.

"You think I don't want to tell him? The fuck I do Louis, I'm just afraid if I tell him he'll move out and stop talking to me! I mean isn't it good enough for him to live with me even after he knew I was gay?!" Zayn snapped.

"So what if you're gay? Louis is gay and I still live with him." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Because he's your boyfriend." Niall remarked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Harry smiled at Louis who looked ready to murder the curly haired bloke. "Sorry baby."

"Shut up Harold. I hate you." Louis grumbled, crossing his arms in front of his chest, looking mad but in reality he just looked like a cute, baby angry bird.

"No, you don't. You love me." Harry responded, pulling Louis by the waist and kissing his cheek.

"Unfortunately I do." Louis sighed, giving in to Harry's kisses. Zayn was staring at them fondly, feeling happy and sad at the same time. Happy for his friends that are in love and sad since he couldn't do this with the person he's in love with.

"You'll find the right one some day." Niall said, patting Zayn's should when he saw his sad look.

"Already did but he's already taken." Zayn murmured.

The water started to boil, snapping Zayn out of his daze. He poured it into mugs while putting a teabag in each cup. The boys grabbed their mugs and made their way back to the living room, plopping down on the red couch.

  
**> >>>**

  
Two hours later the boys left since they had exams coming up and they needed to study. Zayn was sitting on the red couch alone while watching shitty t.v. when the front door unlocked, revealing Liam who was shivering from the ungodly weather outside.

"Damn it's cold." He said through clattering teeth. He then made his way to Zayn who opened his arms widely for him to come in. Liam quickly ran to him and Zayn was quick to wrap his arms around his best mate, sending the heat of his body to him.

Minutes later Liam pulled away feeling much warmer. If it were up to Zayn, he would've held him much longer. He would've held him for as long as he could, but unfortunately he knew he couldn't.

"Thanks mate." Liam said cheerfully.

"Welcome." Zayn replied, going back to his show.

"Whatcha watching?"

"Shitty t.v."

"Oh I love shitty t.v. especially in this shitty weather." Liam said, taking his coat and shoes off and making himself comfortable on the couch.

"Aren't you hungry?" Zayn asked after a moment.

"Ate at Maya's."

"I made pasta." Zayn announced, getting up to get the food that he prepared for him and Liam since he knew very well he hasn't eaten, not that he wasn't hungry, but because Liam didn't like Mrs. Henry's cooking.

"Zayn, can you grab me a beer on the way please?" Liam called.

"Sure thing." Zayn chirped. "I would grab anything for you." He mumbled lowly to himself while grabbing a beer from the fridge and the plate of delicious pasta. He made his way back to the living room and passed Liam the food.

"Thanks Z." Liam said, taking a bite from the food. "Mmm... this is so good." He moaned, sending blood rush down to Zayn's groin from the sounds he's making. "Damn Zayn, you're really good with your hands." Liam commented, taking another forkful from the delicious food.

"Oh you have no clue." Zayn winked which made Liam stop chewing.

"Oh, I wish I was good with my hands." Liam shrugged, taking another forkful. Zayn broke off into a laugh while Liam stared at him. "Wait, you mean..." he trailed off. Zayn nodded and broke off into another laugh. "Fuck Z! I thought you meant in cooking." Liam cursed. Zayn laughed even harder, making tears form in his eyes. Liam stared at Zayn with a smile on his lips. He always loved Zayn's laugh and how he throws his head backwards and his nose crinkles. "Well I guess I'm quite good with my hands too." Liam remarked, making Zayn stop laughing and stare at him. "Excellent, if I may add." Liam said, above a whisper, making Zayn squirm in his seat.

"O-oh." was all Zayn could muster out.

"Especially if I'm giving it to someone." He added.

"S-someone? I thought— I thought you're—" Zayn murmured. 

"I am straight, but I have given a hand job before. In middle school." Liam responded, making Zayn's mouth fly wide open.

"What?" Zayn asked in utter shock by the new information he just received. Liam stared at Zayn through wide eyes, realizing who he was speaking to.

"It's getting pretty late. I should probably go to bed. G'night Z." Liam muttered, making his way to his bedroom, leaving a dazed and confused as fuck Zayn behind.

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam hasn't slept very well last night, thinking and scolding himself why he told Zayn about the hand jobs he used to give back in middle school. I mean he was just a curious kid who was still new to all the sexual activities. He wanted to know and try them all, so an older kid named Jeremy helped him out by teaching him how to masturbate and some other things Liam vowed to himself that he won't ever think of again, so now Liam was in bed, skipping his morning classes and trying to catch some needed sleep. Zayn was worried when he woke up and went to Liam's bedroom to find him still in bed.

"Liam? Babes, wake up." Zayn called softly. Liam the light sleeper he is, woke up and looked at Zayn through blurry eyes. "Don't you have any classes?" Zayn asked.

"No, I'm skipping." Liam mumbled in his sexy morning voice, making Zayn bite down on his lower lip to calm himself before he got a hard on.

"Why? Are you feeling poorly?" Zayn asked, concerned by his mate's well-being since Liam never skips any of his classes.

"'M fine. I just had a rough night. 'S all. Now could you please let me sleep, love? We'll spend some time together when I wake up." Liam grumbled through the pillow. Zayn smiled at his sleeping feature and decided to have mercy with him and let him sleep in, so Zayn made his way back to his bedroom and pulled his phone out, calling his mate.

"Hello?" Louis mumbled through the phone.

"Louis! You won't guess what happened? Liam skipped his classes and said we'll hang out when he wakes up. With me! Not Maya. Me!" Zayn practically beamed with happiness. 

"'S great lad. I'm happy for ya." Louis said through a yawn.

"Oh god! I can't believe he wants to spend his free time with me?! I mean ever since he started dating this Maya girl, he drifted away, spending most of the time with her either at her place or here. But it doesn't matter anymore since he's staying home and spending it with me." Zayn said, feeling his heart flutter with happiness. 

"That's good mate, but Z, don't get upset if he bails on you last minute." Louis said calmly.

"Why would he bail on me, Lou? Do you know something I don't?" Zayn asked, his excitement dropping a level or two.

"No, I know nothing. I'm just saying don't get upset if he decides to go see her or see his other friends."

"His other friends are you guys. If he calls just say you're busy and have to study for the finals."

"Babe, I just don't want to you expect something from him and in the end he disappoints you." Louis reasoned with him which made Zayn's excitement fade away completely.

"You're right. I shouldn't expect anything from Liam. I mean he's straight and has a girlfriend. He sees me just as a friend. I'm sorry for bothering you Louis. I need to go now. Bye." Zayn said, ending the call.

He plopped down on his bed and thought of how crazy he acted minutes ago. True Liam said they'll hang out just so Zayn could leave him alone and let him sleep in peace. He didn't really mean it. I mean why would he want to hang out with his flatmate instead of hanging out with his girlfriend? That just doesn't sound right. Zayn thought.

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn was too busy doing some homework in his bedroom when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." He called. Liam came in all dressed and wide awake. He made his way to Zayn's bed and took a seat while staring at the books Zayn had scattered around.

"Now I see why you've been here all afternoon." Liam remarked.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready for the finals." Zayn replied.

"Oh, I actually thought we could— but you look busy so no need. I'll just leave you finish preparing for the exams." Liam said, getting off of the bed and was about to head out when Zayn spoke up.

"What did you want, Li?" Zayn asked.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out. But you're busy so it's fine. I'll just call one of the lads or Maya—"

"I'm done!" Zayn shouted when he heard Maya's name. Liam looked at Zayn who just gave him a sweet smile while putting his books away. He then went to the front of his bedroom and pulled Liam out with him. "Let's hang."

So that's how they were both cuddling on the red couch watching some silly show Liam discovered days ago. Neither Zayn nor Liam have mentioned the little talk they had last night and just acted as their regular selves, and to that Liam was grateful for.

"Gosh, it's pretty late. Don't you have to wake up early tomorrow morning?" Liam asked when he saw it was already past midnight.

"No, I only have afternoon classes, remember?" Zayn said, reminding Liam of the timing of his lectures.

"Oh right, forgot about that. Well, I should probably go to bed since some of us are humans and have to wake up at bloody seven a.m." Liam said with an eye roll.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get your ass to bed." Zayn joked, pushing Liam's feet that were resting comfortably on his lap off.

"Ow! Don't need to be a dick about it." Liam said, acting fake hurt.

"Well sorry for wanting you to have enough sleep." Zayn laughed.

"I'm not tired. I slept too much." Liam sighed, resting his feet back on Zayn's lap.

"Then what do you want to do?" Zayn asked, drawing random shapes on Liam's feet.

"This." Liam hummed, resting his head on the armrest of the red couch while enjoying Zayn's soft touches.

"You like it, don't you?" Zayn asked in a soft tone while massaging Liam's feet.

"Yes, it feels good." Liam hummed.

"Oh it does, doesn't it?" Zayn asked, pressing down on a particular spot which made Liam moan and fist his hands onto his shirt.

"Fuck! W-what did y-you do?" Liam panted, trying to control his rapid heartbeat.

"What do you mean what did I do? I was just massaging your feet." Zayn replied, pressing on the spot again.

"Shit! N-no, you did something. You made me—" Liam stopped mid-sentence, staring at Zayn who looked lost as ever. "I'm going to bed." Liam announced, pulling his feet off of Zayn's lap and heading back to his bedroom, leaving a dumbfounded Zayn behind.

Next morning Zayn woke up at around eleven a.m. Liam wasn't home and probably at his morning classes, so Zayn took a quick shower, dressed and then made his way out to go see his mates before his first lecture.

"I'm telling you, he just snapped at me, asking what the fuck I did when I have done nothing." Zayn said while they were at Carlo's for some coffee. 

"Are you sure you did nothing?" Louis quizzed. 

"Yes, I swear to Allah I haven't. All I did was massage his feet and he looked like he was enjoying it cause he kept on moaning but then, SNAP!" Zayn said, snapping his fingers together in front of their faces. 

"Massage his feet? What are you a masseuse?" Louis joked which made Zayn's cheeks heat up from embarrassment. 

"Shut up, I was just drawing random shapes at first, but since he enjoyed it I said why not massage them?" Zayn shrugged.

"Zayn, I enjoy when you touch my back, can you please massage it for me?" Louis asked sweetly. 

"Shut up, I'm not a masseuse, remember?" Zayn smirked.

"Z, you said you were massaging his foot, right?" Niall asked, speaking for the first time since their coffees and muffins arrived.

"Yes." 

"Can ya show me how you were massaging them?" Niall asked, taking one of his shoes off and lifting his foot onto the table. Zayn gave him an are-you-fucking-serious look and then looked around to see if anyone's looking at them. "I just want to make sure ya haven't done anything that ticked him off." Niall explained to Zayn who looked deep in thought.

"Okay, but not here. Let's go some place no one can see us." Zayn murmured, so the three boys got up and headed back to Louis' dorm room, finding Harry studying on the bed.

"Hey love, done revising?" Louis asked, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the lips while sitting on their single beds that they put together to make it into one big one.

"Not yet, but almost gonna finish. What are you guys up to?" Harry asked, looking at the three boys suspiciously.

"ZaynisgoingtomassageNiallsfootsoNiallcanmakesureZaynhasn'tdoneanythingtotickLiamoffsincehesnappedathimlastnighttheend." Louis said all at once.

"Okay, I have no clue what you just said but I'll pretend I did." Harry said. Louis then removed Harry's books aside and Niall and Zayn both sat down. Niall took off his shoe and rested it on Zayn's lap.

"Ew Niall, your foot smells." Zayn cringed, pushing Niall's stinky foot away.

"Come on lad, if ya want an explanation you've gotta move those hands." Niall said, putting his foot back on Zayn's lap. Zayn sighed in defeat and started to massage the same way he did yesterday with Liam. "O-oh, yeah. That's enough." Niall said, pulling his foot away from Zayn's touch.

"Well?" Louis asked.

"As from my knowledge and studies about physical therapy and body parts, I assure you that you my friend have turned him on." Niall said in a speech kind of way.

"Turned him on? How?" Zayn questioned.

"Well, in the foot if you press in this particular place the right way, it gets you turned on. Some people say they actually can cum if the person keeps on pressing on it. But I don't believe that theory." Niall chirped.

"So let me get this straight, Zayn got Liam turned on from a foot massage?" Harry asked.

"That's right."

"But how? I mean whenever I get a foot massage I never get hard." Louis questioned.

"That's because you don't have a physical attraction to the person you are receiving it from." Niall replied.

"Liam is physically attracted to me?" Zayn murmured softly.

"I guess so, lad. Now, can we head back. I need to get to my Physics class on time before Mrs. McGuire scolds me for being late again." Niall said, getting up ready to leave, so Tlthe boys all said their goodbyes to Harry and went their separate ways to attend their classes.

  
**> >>>**

  
After Zayn's classes ended he made his way back to their flat. All day long Zayn was thinking about what Niall said. He entered the flat and what he saw made his stomach churn sickly.

He found Liam sucking Maya's face on the couch while hovering on top of her. Zayn quickly blinked the tears away and swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. He cleared his throat loudly which made Liam pull away and look at him.

"Hey Z, thought you had another lecture left?" Liam questioned, fixing his shirt that was rolled up from the makeout session.

"Yeah, I skipped." Zayn replied, taking a seat beside Liam on the couch. He could've walked back to his bedroom and give them privacy, but he wanted to stay in the living room since he knew if he left they'll go back to kissing and he sure as hell didn't want Liam kissing anybody else. Even if it was only temporary.

Zayn could hear Liam murmur something into Maya's ear, but he brushed it off and pretended to watch telly.

"Zayn," Maya called after a moment, so Zayn turned around sideways to look at her even though he didn't want to. "I would like to apologize about what I called you last time. I never knew it was an insult." Maya apologized.

Zayn wanted to be mad at her but he couldn't. After all, Maya is still seventeen. Zayn knew she meant no harm when she called him Paki, but he was just getting his anger about her being with Liam out.

"It's fine, Maya." Zayn replied, plastering a fake smile on. Liam grinned and patted Zayn on the back, happy that his flatmate and girlfriend are good with each other again.

"I'll go prepare dinner." Liam announced. 

"I'll help." Maya said, getting up after him. Zayn then got up and went back to his bedroom to shower and change from his clothes since Liam and Maya can't do anything sexual since they'll be cooking.

After Zayn was dressed he got out of his bedroom and was about to sit on the red couch when he heard sounds coming from the kitchen. He felt a sick feeling but he had to make sure what it was, so he made his way there and what he saw made his heart sink.

There she was, Maya on the kitchen counter while Liam between her legs, kissing her lips. Zayn could hear Liam grunt while dry humping her and he couldn't take it. He blinked his tears away and stormed back to his bedroom.

Zayn felt so stupid. All day long he was thinking maybe Liam was physically attracted to him. That maybe he had a chance with him. But what he just saw proved him wrong.

About ten minutes later a faint knock was heard. Zayn wiped his tears away and cleared his throat. Liam opened his bedroom door and got in.

"Hey, mate, why are you in bed?" Liam asked when he saw his raven haired friend in bed.

"'M tired." Zayn mumbled.

"Are you feeling sick? Do you want me to make you something?" Liam asked, worried about his mate's well-being.

"No, thanks. I just feel off lately."

"School, huh? I feel you bro." Liam said.

"Yeah, bro." Zayn scoffed when Liam called him bro.

"Alright, I'll put you a plate in the microwave to eat when you feel better. Call me if you need anything." Liam said, making his way out of Zayn's bedroom. After Zayn made sure his door clicked shut, he groaned into the pillow and pulled at the roots of his long hair.

"I want you!" Zayn hissed angrily but lowly.

  
**> >>>**

  
Days passed by and Zayn was actually happy since Maya hasn't come over lately since she had to study for her high school exams so Liam has been staying at home.

"I'm so bored. Why don't we call the guys and go out?" Liam suggested.

"Okay, but where?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know? How about to the arcade. Niall loves it there and it's been awhile since we've last been." 

"Sounds cool to me." Zayn replied, so Liam fished his phone out and sent a text to the lads, saying to meet up at the arcade. Zayn and Liam both got dressed quickly and made their way out.

  
**> >>>**

  
"Liam, stop!" Zayn whined when Liam hoisted him up so he could throw the basketball into the net.

"I'm just helping you out, love." Liam laughed, picking him up again so Zayn could throw the other ball in.

"We're almost the same height." Zayn remarked, throwing the ball that went into the net. "So you could put me down." He said, turning his head around to face Liam.

"What if I don't want to put you down?" Liam challenged. Zayn rolled his eyes playfully but didn't argue further more because deep down, Zayn didn't want Liam to put him down. He wanted him to hold him as long as he could.

"There's our zarents." They heard Louis call from far away call.

The lads always joke around calling Liam daddy since he's more mature than them all so that made Zayn the mother since they shared a flat together and only Zayn could get through Liam's head.

"Hey guys." Liam called when the three guys came in front of them.

"Oi, daddy is being naughty?" Louis winked when he saw Liam still had Zayn in his arms. "When are you two expecting? Should we say at around—" Louis said, counting on his fingers. "—Next October?"

"Shut up, we're just trying to get the balls in." Liam replied.

"Daddy wants his balls to go in. Oi oii!" Louis hollered loudly which made Zayn's cheeks tint pink from his sexual remarks.

"Stop embarrassing them, baby." Harry said to his boyfriend. "So Z, tell us, is Liam big?" Harry winked which made Liam flush a bright red. Zayn looked at Liam and decided to go along with their game.

"Well, I don't know. I haven't seen him yet." Zayn smirked.

"W-what?" Liam stuttered while his cheeks turned a shade darker.

"I'll let you know when I do but I can tell that he's not so big since I've seen bigger." Zayn whispered, acting like Liam isn't even there.

"What? When have you seen bigger? Are you seeing someone?" Liam asked, putting Zayn down.

"No, but my old boyfriend used to be big so..." Zayn shrugged, throwing the basketball into the loop.

"You dated before?" Liam quizzed which made Zayn turn around to face him.

"Of course I dated before."

"Oh, I thought you haven't since I have never seen you with a gir— I mean a guy before." Liam quickly corrected himself.

It was true. The last time Zayn was in a relationship was three years ago. He dated after his little crush over Liam, hoping to get over him but it was even worse so he just stopped dating.

"Liam's right lad, you should go out more." Louis chirped in.

"Yeah, I'll hook ya up with one of my mates." Niall said which made Liam freeze in his spot.

"What? Why? Zayn doesn't want to date anyone, right Z?" Liam asked.

Zayn stayed staring ahead but couldn't help the side of his lips from lifting up. "Mph... Don't really care. If there's a good guy out there, why not?" He shrugged, throwing the ball into the loop, missing the shot.

"Well too bad there's no good guy out there for you." Liam stated.

"No, there is." Harry said.

"Who?" Liam questioned.

"Timothy." Harry replied, pointing at a blond haired guy who's been staring at Zayn since he arrived.

"What? No, Timothy isn't good for Zayn!" Liam hissed.

"Why not?" Louis asked.

"Because he's a snobby jock who only thinks about his dick!" Liam chided.

"He's cute." Zayn remarked, ignoring Liam's comment and staring at the blonde jock who was smirking at him.

"What? No, Zayn, Timothy isn't cute. He's bad." Liam said, standing in front of Zayn putting his arms on his shoulders to grab his attention.

"Hey, Z, I think he likes ya cause he just winked at ya." Niall said which made Zayn smile and bite down on his lower lip.

"Zayn, Zayn, love, look at me." Liam said, pulling Zayn's chin so he could look at him. "Timothy isn't good for you. Okay?" He said in a soft but firm tone he uses with only Zayn which always makes Zayn go weak in the knees.

"O-okay." Zayn whispered, staring into Liam's dark orbs.

"Good, now how about we go grab a bite?" Liam suggested, so all the boys made their way to the food court. Zayn, Harry and Louis were sitting around the table leaving Liam and Niall in charge of ordering for them.

"What the fook, Z! Why'd you give in?" Louis snapped.

"It's not my fault. He used the tone on me." Zayn argued.

"Zayn, you have to stand your ground when it comes to dating. Haven't you seen the way Liam got jealous when I said Timothy's name?" Harry asked.

"He wasn't jealous. He was just—" Zayn trailed off, not knowing what to name it.

"Jealous." Louis remarked. Zayn was about to say something when Liam and Niall came back with loads of food in hand. They put the food on the table and joined the rest of the lads.

"Zayn, you should taste this chili sauce. It's heaven." Liam said, holding a piece of nachos with the hot sauce in front of Zayn's mouth. Zayn opened his mouth and moaned from the explosion of flavors he tasted. "Good, huh?" Liam smiled.

"Delicious." Zayn murmured, taking a spoonful of the sauce and popping it into his mouth.

"Babe, it's too spicy." Liam said, but it was too late since Zayn already put the spoon in his mouth.

"I'm used to hot spices, remember?" Zayn said, taking another spoonful.

"Yeah, that's why you're so hot." Liam laughed. Zayn knew Liam was just joking, but he couldn't help his heart from fluttering with happiness when he called him hot. It was normal for them to make flirty remarks, but sometimes Zayn likes to believe that Liam meant them.

"Hey, stop acting like a married couple and finish your food. We want to go play some games." Louis called. Zayn and Liam both shared a look and laughed at their sassy mate.

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam and Zayn were getting closer than before. Liam keeps on flirting with Zayn in a playful way but Zayn was believing every word he said.

"Hey, sexy." Liam called, taking a seat on their red couch. This was one of the names Liam has been recently using with Zayn since he heard him say it when he was staring at himself in the mirror. The truth was, Zayn saw the reflection of a sweaty Liam with only sweats on in the mirror and he said the word. But Liam thought he was speaking to himself so Zayn went along with it.

"Hey," Zayn replied.

"Whatcha watching?" Liam asked, taking a sip from Zayn's beer.

Zayn couldn't reply since he was to occupied staring at Liam's Adam’s apple that bobbed when he swallowed the drink. A small droplet fell down Liam's mouth and Zayn wanted so badly to lick it off, but he knew he couldn't. Liam then poked his tongue out and licked the droplet, making Zayn lick his lips wishing he could be Liam's tongue for a day.

"What?" Liam questioned when he saw Zayn staring at him.

"Huh? Uh— nothing. I just— you're growing a beard." Zayn mumbled with flushed cheeks since he got caught staring at his mate.

"Yes, it's about time we grew one." Liam replied.

"Well it suits you." Zayn commented.

"Really? Maya said it makes me look like an old man."

"No, it actually makes you look sexier." Zayn remarked which made Liam's cheeks flush pink. Liam didn't know why Zayn's comment made his stomach flip and his heart flutter. There was a weird feeling he started to feel recently, but he couldn't know what it was.

"Well I'm glad someone likes it." Liam said with an eye roll.

"I'm sure she'll like it. She just needs a couple days to get used to it. And if she doesn't, then she simply has no taste at all." Zayn replied.

"Oh, thanks Z. That made me feel much better about myself, knowing Maya has no taste since she's dating me." Liam said, putting his hand on his heart and acting thankful.

"Oh she literally has no taste when it comes to men." Zayn smirked.

"Oh and you do?"

"I sure do." Zayn said smugly.

"Okay, tell me the man of your dreams?"

"Hm... Let's see. I like a guy who's sweet, caring and likes to joke around sometimes. I like him to be tall but not much taller than me. Like the same height is fine. I want him to be built but not overly built. Just built enough that he could carry me when he pushes me against the wall." Zayn said while Liam was staring at him intensively. Zayn thought Liam would be disgusted when he said the last part, but Liam looked okay with the idea.

"What about—"

"What about what?" Zayn asked.

"Your sexual desires. What do um— What do you like?" Liam asked slowly.

"Well, I like a guy who takes control but not full control. I like him to go hard on me since I like crazy, hard sex.

"Me too. I like crazy, hard sex too. Maya says I get scary sometimes so that's why we don't—" Liam trailed off.

"You don't have sex?" Zayn asked with furrowed brows.

"N-no we do, but not as much as I'd like to. We usually can't have sex only here since Maya is still under age and I'll get arrested if the cops find out." Liam replied.

"Oh," was all Zayn let out. No wonder Liam and Maya jump on it whenever they're here. He thought.

"What else do you like?" Liam asked, cutting Zayn out of his thoughts.

"Uh... I don't know if you know about gay sex but like I like to—"

"What?" Liam asked, interested to know what it was.

"I'm not sure if you'll feel comfortable with the idea."

"Zayn, tell me." Liam urged.

"Okay, but don't say I haven't warned you cause I'm going to be graphic." Zayn said to which Liam nodded in return. "So it's like two guys, lying on top of each other. Head to toe." Zayn said, using his hands as the two guys. "They both are facing each other's crotches so they start—"

"Sucking." Liam finished for him.

"Y-yeah." Zayn murmured with crimson cheeks. Minutes passed by and they were both quiet.

"Wow! No wonder you like a guy as the same height as you, so you could do it with him." Liam said, cutting the silence.

"Mhm," Zayn hummed, looking anywhere but at Liam.

"Zayn, mate, you're pretty kinky." Liam said after a moment. Zayn felt his heart sink down to his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have told Liam about his kinky ideas. Now Liam sees him as the freak he is. "And I like that since I'm kinky too. This way we can both share our kinky thoughts with each other." Liam added.

"W-what? You're kinky?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm pretty kinky. I love using gags and ropes during sex. It turns me on." Liam admitted.

"That's hot." Zayn remarked.

"Like you." Liam winked. Zayn cracked a small smile thinking that he was joking but in reality Liam actually meant it.

Liam stared into Zayn's honey eyes and imagined him tied up on a bed with a ball gag in his mouth. Liam quickly shook the idea out of his head and looked away feeling ashamed of himself about imagining his best mate like that.

"Can you fuck me?" Zayn asked, getting Liam out of his daze.

"What?" Liam sputtered out.

"I said, can you pass me my drink?" Zayn repeated.

"O-oh— yeah." He murmured nervously as he handed Zayn his beer back. He then murmured a low goodnight and made his way to his bedroom.

Liam tried to avoid Zayn the next day by attending his classes and staying in his bedroom. He wasn't avoiding him because he saw him differentially. No, he was avoiding him because last night he dreamed of Zayn tied up on their red couch with nothing but the silky ropes around his hands.

He woke up bewildered. 

"Zayn, I'm going over at Maya's." Liam called from the doorstep of Zayn's bedroom. 

"Oh, uh— I thought we could watch the new Spiderman movie together?" Zayn said in a question matter.

"Uh... Yeah, sure. When I come back. I'll just go see Maya for a little and then come back." Liam said, looking anywhere but at Zayn.

"Okay, see you soon." Zayn mumbled, feeling his heart ache knowing he will go see her. Liam said nothing further and made his way out of their shared flat. He needed to stay away from Zayn until he gets his mind back together. 

Zayn on the other hand stayed in his bedroom, wondering what to do since he finished all his homework. He considered calling the guys, asking if they wanted to hang, but Zayn knew they were all studying for their finals. He huffed out in boredom and laid in bed. His mind wandered to the usual person he always daydreamed about.

Flashes of Liam's body came rushing to his memory. The way his muscles flexed whenever he moved around in nothing but his towel. The way the droplets of water slipped down his toned body this morning after his workout got Zayn horny.

By the memory of Liam's wet body Zayn looked down and saw his sweat pants were tented. He gave it a thought and decided since Liam isn't home he could take care of his problem, so he pulled his sweats and boxers down and reached his hand down to his hard member. He started to stroke himself slowly while thoughts of his best mate swimming in his mind.

Zayn knew it was wrong to masturbate with the thoughts of your mate who is straight, but at the moment he simply didn't care. He couldn't enjoy Liam for real so at least let him enjoy him in his fantasy mind. He started stroking faster while shutting his eyes, imagining Liam's hand wrapped around him instead of his.

"Fuck! Li." Zayn grunted while stroking harder. As Zayn was too busy masturbating he didn't hear the front door open.

"Zayn," Liam called, making his way back to Zayn's bedroom. He opened the door slightly but nothing could have prepared him for the reality behind what was behind that door.

Liam saw Zayn lying in bed with his eyes tightly shut. His sweats were pulled halfway down his legs while his left hand was firmly wrapped around his cock as he pressed down on his balls with his other hand.

FUCK! Was all Liam could think of.

Swallowing the saliva building in his mouth, he watched the movement of Zayn's hand as he stroked himself hard in a twisting motion. Zayn has gotten himself so aroused that you could hear the slick sound of the wetness as he pumped into his palm.

Liam knew watching Zayn masturbate was absolutely wrong. But there was no way he could ever look away. Never has Liam seen such a thing like this before. Sure he watched porn but he never witnessed it for real.

Liam was staring at Zayn's every movement intensively, wondering who might the person be that's gotten Zayn so turned on to the point where he derived so much pleasure. Zayn's mouth was now agape, the tip of his tongue poking out from between his red lips, making Liam's mouth water by just the look of it.

Liam also didn't realize the tightness in his pants around the crotch area while staring at his mate.

Zayn then started to fist the sheets with one hand while fucking his other palm faster. The low and deep groans of pleasure that came out of Zayn's mouth were making Liam's member throb with need of attention. As Zayn licked over his bottom lip with his slick red tongue, Liam imagined what his wet mouth would feel like against his own lips. As Zayn pumped into his hand, Liam couldn't stop but imagine what it would feel like if he had his hands wrapped around him instead.

His dark black hair was matted and sticking to his forehead while the headboard started to pound into the wall as he thrusted his hips, his fist working harder to keep up. The intensity of his self-pleasure left Liam in a complete daze. Zayn's breathing became even more ragged as his eyes rolled back. Liam swallowed hard and watched closely, mesmerized by him.

"Fuck! Li" Zayn cursed out loud while streams of cum shot out from the crown of his member. Liam was still in a daze to process what Zayn said. The grunts of pleasure escaping from his mouth as he orgasmed were just about the sexiest sounds Liam has ever heard.

As Zayn was getting his breathing under control Liam stayed staring at him while trying his best to control his breathing and thumping heart down.

Zayn then pulled a handful of tissue papers from beside him and started to wipe his stomach that had cum shoot up when his shirt rolled over. He then took off his shirt and threw it aside as he settled down again.

"You're killing me when you're with her, but I still love you." Zayn sighed sadly. Liam shot out of his daze and tip toed back to his bedroom as quietly as possible. He got in and shut the door thinking about Zayn.

Liam's mind was all jumbled up from the new information he received that he forgot all about his straining hard cock. Was Zayn in love? But with who? Liam has never heard him like a guy before or seen him with one. Maybe because this guy was straight since Zayn said when I see you with her? Liam thought. Whoever it was, Liam put it upon himself to find out who this mysterious guy is.

About ten minutes later Liam heard Zayn open his bedroom door and head to the bathroom. Liam quickly got out of his room quietly and left the flat, pretending he wasn't even there.

Zayn on the other hand got into the bathroom to wash away the evidence. He applied body wash onto the luffa and started scrubbing his body hard while his eyes were gathered with tears. He regretted what he did. He felt that he disgraced their friendship. I mean how could he do such a shameful sin?!

He scrubbed and scrubbed while hot tears rolled out of his eyes, mixing with the water. Zayn wasn't just trying to wash away the cum. He was trying to wash the big sin he did. He didn't stop scrubbing until his skin turned in to a dark shade of pink. He then broke off into a loud sob and fell to the floor, curling in a ball while the water hit on his limp body.

After awhile he got out of the bathroom, feeling lightheaded and droopy from all the fog and hot water that was beating on him. He then got dressed in an oversized hoodie and loose joggers, trying to hide himself from the world. The feeling of shame and guilt coated him. How could he think of his best mate while masturbating? Or even worse, how could he call Liam's name while coming?!

Zayn felt his stomach churn and bubble, ready for it to empty itself. He quickly rushed to the toilet and vomited his guts. After he finished he got up, flushed the toilet and washed his teeth. He still felt sick, exhausted and shame so he made his way to bed and shut his eyes, wishing to forget the sin he just committed.

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam entered the flat again about two hours later. He made sure to make his presence noticed by shouting Zayn's name and slamming the front door hard. Zayn was still in bed but he was wide awake. He still couldn't forget what he did, so when he heard Liam's footsteps close to his bedroom he quickly covered his face and pretend to be asleep.

"I'm coming in." Liam announced when he knocked on the door but Zayn didn't reply. Seconds later Liam was in the bedroom. "Zayn, get up." Liam called, coming closer to his mate who was under the covers. "Zayn, get up now!" He shouted, pulling the covers off of him when he saw his friend not making any signs of movement.

Zayn felt a painful emotion of guilt, impropriety and shame. He couldn't face Liam anymore. I mean how could he after what he did?! His eyes started to water and hot tears rolled down his face.

"Zayn I— are you crying?" Liam asked when he heard a sniffle. "Z, talk to me." Liam pleaded but Zayn couldn't, all he did was let out a soft sob while burying his face deeper into the pillow. "Shhh... It's alright. I got you." Liam cooed, holding his friend in his arms. Zayn cried even harder, feeling warmth from Liam's arms around him. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve Liam. Not after what he did. "It's okay, love. It's okay." Liam soothed, running his hand down Zayn's back. Zayn clung to Liam's shirt like he was his lifeline.

After Zayn's cries turned into soft sniffles, Liam pulled his face up to look into his wet eyes.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Liam asked, eyes boring into Zayn's honey, wet ones.

"I'm s-sorry." Zayn choked.

"No, love, don't apologize. You've got nothing to be sorry about. It's okay." Liam quickly said, wrapping his arms around Zayn again.

"No, I do. I did something horrible." Zayn murmured, trying to push Liam away.

"No, Z, you didn't. I know you didn't."

"You don't know what I did and if you did, you would've hated me!" Zayn shouted.

"Then tell me." Liam responded. Zayn stared into Liam's eyes and felt guilt wash over him, causing new tears to gather in his eyes. "If it's about what you did earlier, it's okay." Liam assured.

"W-what?"

"Zayn, I was here and I saw what you did." Liam mumbled softly while feeling guilty.

"Y-you saw?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and I'm sorry. I know it was wrong but I came back to tell you that I changed my mind about the movie and wanted to watch it now, but then I saw you in bed— and you were— I just— I'm truly sorry." Liam sighed. Zayn was speechless. He had nothing to say. Liam, the one he loves saw him masturbate in his bedroom? He probably even heard him call his name. Zayn couldn't be more embarrassed in his life. "Zayn," Liam called, touching Zayn's hand softly.

"Don't!" Zayn spat, pulling away from his touch. Liam flinched by Zayn's anger. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He then got up and left Zayn's bedroom, leaving him all alone.

Zayn wasn't mad from Liam. He was mad from himself for doing such an immoral, sinful deed.

Liam went into his bedroom and started pacing around, feeling guilt wash over him. He knew watching Zayn masturbate was wrong but he couldn't stop himself. He was so drawn into it. It was one of the most amazing/weirdest things Liam has ever witnessed.

Liam couldn't stand his dirty thoughts about his best mate. Zayn has every right to be mad with him. He even has a right to hate him! Liam couldn't take the thought of Zayn hating him so he smashed his fist into the wall, making a big hole appear.

Zayn heard a loud thud but didn't dare move out of his bed. His phone then started ringing and he saw Louis' name flash. He ignored the call but his sassy friend kept on ringing. Zayn couldn't stand it no more so he grabbed his phone and threw it across the room, making it smash all over his carpeted floor. He then sunk in his warm bed, wishing to fall asleep and never wake up again.

Zayn heard the front door open and slam after awhile. He knew Liam walked away because that's how Liam was. Any problem that happens he quickly walks out to calm down and then come back. 

Zayn finally got out of his bedroom and looked down to the bag of food that was in front of his bedroom door. He picked it up and saw a sticky note stuck to the white bag.

Sorry, L.

Zayn couldn't help the smile that came over his face. After everything he did, Liam still cared about him, so he took the bag of food and made his way to the red couch. He opened the bag and his nostrils filled up with the heavenly smell of Nando's.

After Zayn finished his food the front door unlocked. Liam stood by the doorway shivering to death. He stared at Zayn, looking like a cute lost puppy.

"Come here." Zayn said, opening his arms for his best mate to walk into. Liam rushed to him and threw himself into his friend's warm arms. Zayn breathed in Liam's scent and he couldn't help his stomach from filling with butterflies.

After Liam was warm again they pulled away. Liam stared at Zayn waiting for him to cuss him out, but instead Zayn cracked a small smile.

"Wanna watch Spiderman now?" Zayn asked.

"Sure." Liam smiled, ruffling Zayn's hair which made Zayn swat his hand away from touching his precious hair. They both laughed and made themselves comfortable on the red couch while starting the movie.

  
**> >>>**

  
It's been forty five minutes since they started the movie and they were both quiet. Zayn was munching on some popcorn that Liam made while Liam was too busy thinking of a way to start his apology.

"I'm thirsty. Want a beer?" Zayn asked.

"No, but Z, we need to talk." Liam said which made Zayn purse his lips, knowing very well that Liam probably has loads to tell him. "Look, first of all I want to apologize. I know what I did was wrong but I just..." Liam stopped mid-sentence, finding it harder to say what he felt. Zayn stared at his mate, knowing his struggle.

"I get it. I mean can't blame you. You can't see this and just turn around." Zayn joked, trying to lighten the mood while pointing at his dick. Liam flushed pink while turning his face. After all, Zayn was right. Liam tried to turn around and leave, but his eyes kept staring back while Zayn had his hand wrapped around his long cock.

"I-I— I'm just— the uh—" Liam stuttered, forgetting what he wanted to say by the image of Zayn masturbating float in his mind.

"Take it easy Li. 'S cool." Zayn laughed, patting Liam's back.

"Ahm... yeah." Liam said, clearing his throat. "Anyways, what I wanted to say is I'm always here for you, Z." He said more seriously while putting his hand on Zayn's shoulder.

"But are you?"

"Yes, you know I love you and I'll do anything for you." Liam replied.

"Y-you love me?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"Well of course I love you. You're my best mate. I even share my personal space with you." Liam responded. Zayn felt his heart sink. And here he thought Liam actually had feelings for him? Not in a platonic way. "What I'm trying to say is, if you need anything I'm always here for you. Even if you just want to talk about the one you love, it's perfectly fine with me."

"Th-the person I l-love?" Zayn gulped.

"Yes, I heard you say that you love him."

"What else did you hear?" Zayn quizzed with furrowed brows.

"Not much. I only heard you say you still love him even when he's with someone else and then I walked away." Liam replied. Zayn nodded softly while turning around to face the telly. "Uh Z, can I ask who the person is?" Liam asked after a moment of silence. "I mean do I know him?" He asked when he got no response back.

"You do." Zayn mumbled.

"Who is it? Please don't tell me it's Timothy or I'll fucking kill myself and you afterwards."

"No," Zayn cracked a small smile.

"Then who?"

"I'm not ready to say who it is yet." Zayn said staring at his mate with a sad look.

"Oh," Liam sighed. "Okay then, why don't you tell him how you feel?" He asked after a moment.

"I can't. He's straight and has a girlfriend." Zayn said shaking his head.

"Fuck Z! Millions of guys out there and you're after a straight guy who's already taken?!" Liam cursed.

"What can I say, all the good guys are either straight or already taken." Zayn said with a sad smile.

"I'm so sorry, mate. I'm here if you need anything." Liam said, putting his hand on Zayn's knee. Zayn looked at Liam's hand on top of his knee and felt a warm zing go through him. He shrugged it off and they both went back to finish the movie.

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn fell asleep on the couch. His head was resting on Liam's shoulder while he had his legs folded under his bum. Liam stared at his mate's sleeping figure and couldn't help but admire his features.

Zayn had a sharp jawline while his lips were thin but puffed a bit. His nose was small and his eyes were rounded and so big. Liam loved the way they sparkle whenever Zayn smiled or how his nose gets scrunched up whenever he laughs. Zayn truly is a beautiful human being.

Liam thought if he was gay, he'd totally date him. I mean Zayn and I would look so good with each other. Liam thought. He then smiled at his own thought when his phone suddenly rang. He quickly pulled it out and put it on silent to not wake Zayn up. Maya's picture came in view and Liam's eyes widened from realization. This is Zayn, his best mate! How could he think of them together when he has a beautiful girlfriend like Maya? I mean how could he think of him at all when he's not even into guys?! Liam cursed under his breath while moving Zayn off of his shoulder slowly. He laid him in a sleeping position and was covering his body with the blanket when he saw his shirt rolled over, revealing his flat stomach so Liam reached his hand to pull his shirt down when his fingertips touched Zayn's skin.

When his fingertips made contact with Zayn's warm, soft skin, a tingle ran through them. He knew Zayn liked to take care of himself, but he never imagined him to be as soft as a new born baby. Liam started to run his fingertips over Zayn's soft, flat stomach, feeling every bone under his touch. Zayn let out a soft sound, making his stomach quiver which made goosebumps rise all over Liam's body. He quickly pulled his hand away and ran to his bedroom, forgetting all about Maya and her call.

Liam laid in his bed, thinking of how fucked up he really is for thinking about his best mate like that.

Zayn woke up about two hours later but was too lazy to go to bed, so he finished his sleep on the couch. He woke up the next morning with a sore back. Sleeping all night on the couch was a bad idea. The smell of food filled their flat, making his mouth water and stomach grumble. He got up in a sitting position and saw Liam standing in front of the stove with an apron on.

Zayn couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He dreamed of waking up in the morning in their shared bed and going out to see Liam cooking in the kitchen. True they weren't together or anything but can't a guy dream?

"Oh good, you're up." Liam called, getting Zayn out of his daydream. "Go get ready while I plate the food." Liam said. Zayn sent him a smile and made his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. After he was done he wrapped the towel around his waist and got out.

"Smells good." Zayn said, looking at the plated dishes waiting for them to be eaten.

"Oh, thanks, it's a new... Jesus!" Liam cursed, putting his hand on his heart when he turned around and saw Zayn naked with only a towel around his waist, making Zayn flinch from his shout.

"Fuck! You scared me! I thought you saw some kind of ghost." Zayn cursed, trying to calm his rapid heart down.

"W-why— Uh— why aren't you wearing any clothes?" Liam asked, trying to focus on Zayn's face and ignore the V-lines that were in view.

"I will, but let's eat first. I'm starving." Zayn replied, taking a seat on the chair. Liam wanted to protest and ask him to put clothes on first, but he couldn't since Zayn has always been this way, so he huffed and made his way to the small table.

"This is really good." Zayn said, taking a bite from the food in front of him.

"Thanks, I was trying some new dishes so when Maya comes over I can impress her." Liam said with a smirk. Zayn suddenly felt sick. The mention on Maya's name made his stomach churn. Liam noticed Zayn's mood change so he questioned what was wrong.

"Nothing. I just remembered I have this hard test today that I forgot to study for." Zayn mumbled, coming up with a quick reply.

"Oh, I could help you revise. I don't have any lectures till ten. We could study together."

"Thanks Li." Zayn smiled, thankful for his friend. And it wasn't a lie. Zayn truly did have a test today but he did study for it, but he agreed to Liam's offer because he wasn't going to say no to spend more time with him, so after breakfast Zayn got dressed and they both sat in the living room on their red couch to study.

  
**> >>>**

  
"Are you sure you got it?" Liam asked for the tenth time now.

"Yes, Li, I got it." Zayn said with an eye roll.

"Okay, good. I'm sure you're going to ace this test." Liam said, encouraging his mate.

"Thanks Li, you should probably get going now. Your lecture is about to start." Zayn said, looking at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

"You're right. I should get going. Bye Z." Liam said, making his way out.

"Liam," Zayn called, stopping Liam from leaving. "Can I come with you? I mean I need to meet up with the guys at Carlo's." He asked.

"Sure, love. Grab your backpack so we could leave." Liam replied, so Zayn quickly stuffed his books in his backpack and they both headed out of their flat. They reached Carlo's and Liam got in with Zayn, saying he wanted to see the guys as well.

"Hi guys." Liam greeted when they reached their table.

"Ya fookin loosah! I called you loads of times but you never picked up!" Louis seethed angrily at Zayn.

"Sorry mate, crashed my phone." Zayn replied.

"Again? What phone was that? The fourth?" Harry asked.

"For wha' now? Don't tell me you got into another argument with your dad?" Louis asked concerned.

"No, it slipped." Zayn mumbled, looking away. Liam knew the real reason why Zayn broke his phone so he felt bad.

"I'll get you another phone when I finish my classes." Liam said, putting a hand on Zayn's should.

"You don't need to do that babes."

"But I want to. After all, you broke it because of me." Liam said. Zayn sighed and smiled softly at him. "I'll see you back at home." He said, giving Zayn a smile.

"Okay, bye." Zayn said lowly.

"Bye, love." Liam repeated, leaning forward to place a friendly kiss on Zayn's head. He then turned to his mates and said a quick goodbye while grabbing his to-go coffee and heading out.

"What was that about?" Louis asked, breaking the silence.

"What?" Zayn asked, staring at Liam's figure as he walked out until he disappeared from sight.

"The whole new phone thing? What did he mean you broke your phone because of him?" Louis questioned.

"Nothing, we just got into a little argument but everything's good now."

"Tell us. We have loads of time." Louis said excitedly since he loves gossips, so Zayn told his mates about the whole problem and Louis whistled loudly when Zayn mentioned Liam watching him masturbate.

"Fook, Liam daddy is a kinky bastard." Louis said with a smirk.

"God, I feel like I'm reading one of those smutty fanfics that people write on ao3." Harry said while fanning his hot face.

"You read fanfics? Really Haz?" Niall asked.

"Harold loves fanfics. Especially those smutty Larry fanfics that people write about those two singers." Louis replied.

"Anyways, so like does he know you love him?" Harry asked, brushing off Louis' comment.

"Don't you mean anygays, babe?" Louis corrected which made Harry roll his eyes.

"No, he thinks I like another guy. I don't think he heard me call his name though." Zayn replied.

"What a fucker! Damn Payno how stupid can he get?!" Louis hissed.

"He's not stupid. He's smart." Zayn backpanned.

"Yeah, very smart that he doesn't notice your mood changes whenever he mentions Maya or the frown you have on when you see them hold hands or kiss." Louis said sarcastically.

"N-no, I just don't make it noticeable." Zayn mumbled.

"Sure Jan." Harry laughed which made all the boys look at him confusingly. "It's what those Larries say when someone's lying." Harry explained with flush cheeks.

"I'm not lying. I never make it noticeable. Not even in front of you guys." Zayn argued.

"Okay, fine. We believe you." Louis said, stopping the argument. Zayn nodded and took a sip from his coffee that arrived minutes ago. "Hey, Harry, Liam asked if we wanted to go out on a double date with him and Maya." Louis said, which made Zayn choke on his drink.

"W-what?" Zayn asked after his coughing stopped.

"Liam and Maya are going out on a date. They asked me and Hazza to tag along." Louis explained. Zayn said nothing but purse his lips while he had a sour face. "Ha! Not noticeable my ass." Louis scoffed loudly. Zayn furrowed his brows questioningly. "I lied, I just said that to prove to you that you really are noticeable. Liam is just too dense to notice." Louis replied, taking a sip from his Yorkshire tea.

Zayn was relieved to know it was fake. He truly didn't want to know Liam is going out on a date with Maya tonight. But what Zayn didn't know was that a date was much better to what's waiting back for him at home.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

As Zayn was walking back to their flat Louis asked if he wanted to hang out. Zayn refused, saying Liam is probably waiting for him back at home.

"Oh daddy and mummy are going to get us another baby brother." Louis winked, making Zayn's cheeks heat up.

"Shut up, we're just mates." Zayn said with flushed cheeks.

"As Harry says, sure Jan." Louis said mimicking Harry's deep voice. Zayn let out a soft chuckle while saying a goodbye to his sassy Doncaster mate. He reached his flat and unlocked the front door. It was much warmer today and for that Zayn was thankful for. He got into their flat and took off his coat and shoes and put them away. 

"Liam, I'm home." He called, walking into the living room to find it empty. He furrowed his brows, wondering where his mate might be. He made his way to Liam's bedroom and knocked on his door softly. "Liam?" He called again but he got no reply. What he got instead was a loud grunt.

"Fuck baby!" Liam cursed while a loud moan came out of his bedroom.

"Liam, oh God!" Zayn heard Maya shout in a throaty tone.

Zayn felt sick. His body felt heavy and his heart clenched tightly. He stood by the door while listening to them fucking.

"You. Feel. Good." Liam grunted, making Zayn's eyes water and his heart break some more.

After two minutes he couldn't stand their sounds anymore. He stomped to his bedroom, slamming the door hard behind him. He fell face forward onto his bed, not even bothering go take his clothes off while he let the dam he built down and tears flow out of his eyes.

Zayn didn't get out all day from his bedroom. He only heard Liam's bedroom door open when the doorbell rang and then he went back in when it clicked shut.

Zayn didn't eat anything since morning and he couldn't stomach anything. Not after what he heard. Several minutes later Zayn heard loud movements coming from the wall since his and Liam's bedrooms were separated by only a thin wall, it was easy for him hear everything. Zayn knew they were on it again, so he shut his eyes, trying to make their sounds disappear.

"Liam, uh... stop. You're so big." He heard Maya say. Zayn clenched his hands into fists while he sobbed softly into his pillow.

He couldn't take it anymore. The sounds and moans were crushing him more than he already was, so he got up and made his way out of his bedroom. He went and stood in front of Liam's bedroom and knocked hardly on the door.

"Mind keeping it down. Some people want to sleep!" He spat, turning around and going back into his own bedroom without even waiting for a reply. Ten minutes later there was a soft knock to his door. Zayn didn't bother to reply since he knew it was Liam.

"Zayn," he heard Liam's soft voice coming into his room. "I'm sorry, I thought you were staying at Lou's tonight." Liam said which made something tick inside Zayn.

"Lou's? Since when do I ever stay at Lou's?!" Zayn seethed angrily.

"I don't know? Louis said you two wanted to hang out tonight so I thought you st—"

"He asked me to hang, but I said no! I fucking said no because I thought you were waiting for me?!" Zayn shouted.

"Zayn, I'm sorry. But Maya—"

"Maya? It's always Maya, isn't it?" Zayn scoffed.

"She's my girlfriend!" Liam hissed which made Zayn scoff loudly by the mention of the word girlfriend. "Why are you so mad anyways? It's not like you're my boyfriend or anything." Liam said which made Zayn's heart sink down to his stomach.

"You're right." Zayn said in a throaty tone, swallowing the big lump in his throat. "I'm not your boyfriend. I'm sorry for ruining your night. Don't mind me anymore. I'll go stay at Lou's to give you two privacy." Zayn said after a moment, walking out of his bedroom.

"Zayn, no, that's not what I meant. You don't need to leave." Liam said, walking after him.

"It's fine." Zayn assured, putting his coat and shoes on and opening the front door when a cold swift of air hit both their faces. Liam shivered from the cool weather that hit his naked torso so he quickly wrapped his arms around his body.

"It's freezing outside. Come back in." Liam called.

"It's fine." Zayn mumbled, getting out and closing the front door after him. He made his way down to the entry of the building and got out the cool winter air hitting his face like little knifes.

Guess when the newsman said today was supposed to be warm it was just temporary.

He made his way through the chilly weather back to campus. He reached Harry and Louis' dorm room and knocked on the door. Seconds later Louis came out with only boxers on with flushed cheeks and messy hair. There was also a red mark forming on his neck that Zayn was sure was left from Harry.

"Zayn, what brought you here, mate?" Louis asked out of breath.

"Lou, baby, come on. I'm getting impatient." Zayn heard Harry's deep voice call.

"Oh... I was just passing by so I said why not come and say hello?" Zayn lied, putting up a fake smile.

"You think I'm that stupid, Z? You sure as fook didn't come by to say hello. What's going on?" Louis asked.

"Louie!!!" Harry slurred out.

"Go back to him, Lou."

"No, I'm not moving from here till you tell me." Louis said, crossing his arms in front of his chest, showing that he was determined. Zayn heard Harry whine again but Louis just ignored it, still standing in front of him.

"Lou, go. I'll tell you tomorrow." Zayn said. Louis was about to protest when he heard Harry whine again.

"Fine, but tomorrow you're telling me."

"Yes, now go before he loses it." Zayn joked.

"Babe, just one look at this ass and he'll be hard as a rock again." Louis responded cheekily, making Zayn smile faintly.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Zayn said walking away.

"I'm coming you big baby!" Zayn heard Louis' loud voice shout while shutting his dorm room.

Zayn started walking around and then decided to go to Niall's. He made it to his dorm room and knocked. He waited for several minutes but no one opened up. He knocked again and again but nobody opened. He was about to knock for one last time when the room next door opened.

"Hey mate, they're not home." A guy that was fit and tall said.

"Oh, do you know where they are?" Zayn asked.

"They said they were out for dinner some place but I don't really remember where. Why are you asking?" The guy asked.

"Because I was going to stay over." Zayn replied.

"Oh, why don't you call?"

"Cause I broke my phone." Zayn responded shyly. "Anyways, if you see Niall tell him a friend came by." Zayn said, ready to walk away.

"And does this friend have a name?" The guy asked.

"Zayn,"

"I'm Mitchell, but preferred to be called Mitch." The guy said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Zayn shook his hand and gave him a small smile. "Say what, if you have no place to go, you could wait for Niall here." Mitch offered.

"I don't want to intrude or anything."

"It's fine, I'm actually getting really bored sitting by myself since my roommate is out with Niall." Mitch replied. Zayn wasn't in the mood to speak but he had no place to go and Mitch looked like a good guy so he agreed to his offer.

Zayn never realized that him and Mitch stayed till three a.m. just chatting about themselves. Mitch turned out a decent guy and was actually funny. He made Zayn's mind stop thinking about Liam and actually let him have a good time.

"I'm beat." Mitch sighed after awhile.

"Well it is 3:45 a.m. You should go to bed. I'll just wait for Niall outside his dorm room."

"Niall is already asleep." Mitch replied.

"What? When did he come back?"

"Two hours ago."

"Wait, so he's been back but you never told me?" Zayn quizzed.

"Yes, because you looked like you had a shitty day and then you were having a good time so I didn't want you to stop smiling." Mitch replied which made Zayn speechless. "Look, you could crash here. My roommate isn't coming home tonight saying he went to stay at his girlfriend's."

"I don't know?" Zayn said unsure.

"Hey, it's not like I'll bite or anything. You'll just crash here for the night and you could leave tomorrow morning." Zayn gave it a thought and he really was tired and besides, he knew very well Niall won't wake up since he sleeps like a log, so he made his mind.

"Okay." Zayn agreed.

  
**> >>>**

  
Next day Liam was pacing around the flat, worried about Zayn. First thing he did when he woke up is to call Zayn, but then remembered his phone was smashed so he tried Harry's since he knew very well that Louis was still asleep.

"Hey mate, is Zayn by you guys?" Liam asked when Harry first picked up. 

"Zayn? No, he's not." Harry replied while breathing rapidly since he was out for his regular morning jog.

"What? But he said he's spending the night by you two?"

"No, he didn't. But he did come by, saying he wanted to say hello and then left." Harry replied.

"Fuck!" Liam cursed.

"Li, what's going on?" Harry asked, concerned about his mates.

"Nothing's wrong, but if you see him tell him to come home. Thanks Harry, bye." Liam said and ended the call quickly. He then thought of Niall so he rang him, but it went straight to voicemail. 

"Baby, come back to bed. It's still early." Maya said, trying to pull Liam back to bed.

"I can't, Maya. Zayn's missing. I've got to go find him." He said, putting his clothes on and rushing out of his apartment.

He ran all the way to campus and headed to the dorms. He reached to Niall's dorm room and started to knock hard on the door.

"Niall, wake up!" He shouted from the door but to no use. "Niall I swear to fucking God if you don't open this door I will break it." He warned. Still nothing. "Fine then, I'm breaking it down in three, two, o—"

"Dude, chill." A naked guy who only had boxers on said from the room next door.

"Mind your business." Liam spat, turning around and knocking harshly on the door again. Minutes later the door flew open, revealing a sleeping Niall. His eyes were barely open while his hair was everywhere. "Zayn, is he by you?" Liam asked, looking behind Niall's figure, trying to see if Zayn was in there.

"What?" Niall droned.

"Zayn, is he here?" Liam repeated.

"Zayn?"

"Niall concentrate, Zayn, our mate, is he in there or not?"

"Not." Niall said more clearly when he saw the state Liam was in.

"Fuck! Where could he be?" Liam thought out loud. "If you see him tell him to come back home." Liam said, ready to walk away when the guy next door spoke up.

"Zayn, your mate?" Mitch questioned.

"Yes, do you know him?" Liam asked. 

"Is he that sexy raven haired guy?" Mitch asked.

Liam fisted his hands and clenched his jaw when Mitch called Zayn sexy. "Yes, now do you know where he is? If not stop wasting my time." Liam hissed.

"What's in there for me if I knew where he is?" Mitch smirked playfully.

"Whatever you want. Now speak up." 

"A date with him." Mitch replied which made all the blood in Liam's body boil with anger.

"Fuck you!" Liam spat, stomping away. Mitch just laughed and went back in his room, closing the door after him. He then looked at Zayn's sleeping figure and smiled.

"Zayn, get up." Mitch called, shaking Zayn's shoulder lightly. Zayn groaned but got up after several minutes. He looked around confused where he was at first but when he saw Mitch's face he remembered.

"Good morning." Zayn said in a groggy tone.

"Good morning to you too. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Like a log. I was so tired that the second I put my head on the pillow I was out." Zayn smiled.

"Well good to know. I got breakfast ready." Mitch said, holding two pop tarts in hand.

"Seriously?" Zayn asked playfully. Mitch just grinned and handed him the pop tart.

"So Zayn, I want to ask you something. You don't have to say ye—"

"You want a date with me?" Zayn said cutting him off.

"Yes, I'd like that." Mitch replied, relieved that he didn't have to continue on.

"Mitch, look, you're great and all but I'm—"

"In love with someone else." Mitch finished. Zayn looked at him and nodded. "It's the bloke that just came looking for you, isn't it?" He questioned.

"Liam came here?" Zayn asked.

"No, he came by at Niall's and was shouting your name. I'm surprised you didn't hear him. All campus did." Mitch joked. Zayn said nothing and just nibbled on his pop tart. "You should go. He was really worried about you." Mitch said after awhile.

"Nah, he's not." Zayn waved him off.

"No, he really was." Mitch assured.

"I can't. Not now at least." Zayn mumbled.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?" So Zayn started telling Mitch all about his crush that then turned into love. "If you love him so much why not tell him?" He questioned.

"Because he has a girlfriend."

"So what? A lot of guys who have girlfriends broke up because they fell in love with other guys." Mitch replied.

"Exactly, fell in love. It will never happen with Liam since he made it clear that we were just mates."

"You never know what could happen. Everything could change in a blink of an eye." Mitch said. Zayn didn't say anything further and just stayed quiet.

Two hours later Zayn left Mitch's dorm room. He met up with Louis at Carlo's and told him everything. Louis was so mad that he started cursing Zayn out for not telling him last night, but Zayn assured him he was fine and stayed at a friend's house. Zayn then said goodbye to Louis and headed back to his flat.

He unlocked the front door and got in. He took off his coat and shoes and was putting them away when he heard Liam talking on the phone.

"I'm telling you, he's missing since last night!" Liam hissed through the phone. "What do you mean I have to wait 24 hours? My friend could be kidnapped and dead by then!" Liam spat angrily at the cop on the phone. "No, don't tell me calm down. My mate is missing. I need him—" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Zayn standing in front of him. "Never mind, I found him. Thank you for your help." He said sarcastically and ended the call. "Where were you?" Liam questioned as calmly as possible, throwing his phone across the table.

"At Louis' house."

"Don't lie! I called Harry and he said you didn't stay by them. And don't you fucking say Niall because I went over and he said you weren't there. Now tell me, where were you?" Liam asked in that firm tone he uses just with Zayn.

"At a friend's house." Zayn muttered softly.

"Name?" Liam questioned.

"Mitchell. He lives next door to Niall." Zayn replied.

"So let me get this straight, you say you're staying at Lou's but instead you stay at a random guy's dorm room." Zayn stared at Liam and felt guilty. He didn't know why but he felt the need to explain to him.

"He's not a random guy. Mitch is a cool guy—"

"That wants to get into your pants!" Liam spat. Zayn stared at him with a confused look on his face. "Yes, Z, don't give me this look. He told me that he'll tell me where you were if I got him a date with you."

"And? What did you say?"

"I said no of course!" Liam shouted. "Zayn, I was worried about you. And now knowing you slept over at this asshole's dorm room doesn't settle in with me." Liam said much calmer.

"You were worried about me?" Zayn asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I even told Maya to go back home since I couldn't handle her whining anymore. You were more important." Liam said above a whisper while coming closer to Zayn.

"I was?" Zayn breathed out.

"You still are." Liam said, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist and pulling him into a hug. Zayn melted into Liam's arms and felt his heart turn into a puddle of mush. His stomach started to flip while his eyes were sparkling. This is what Zayn wanted for so long. He just hoped he would stay Liam's first priority.

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam and Zayn spent the weekend by watching shitty t.v. since all their friends were getting ready for their exams.

"Ahhh..." Liam sighed loudly. Zayn turned his face to look at Liam who was sitting beside him on the couch with his feet in Zayn's lap.

"What's wrong?" Zayn asked.

"Nothing. I just miss Maya. 'S all." Liam said, sighing loudly again. Zayn clenched his jaw and felt his blood boil with jealousy. He was spending time with Liam instead of painting or playing music and there Liam was, missing his so called girlfriend.

"I think I'm going to go see her?" Liam said as a question matter. 

"You don't have to tell me, just go. It's not like you need my permission or anything." Zayn spat bitterly. Liam stared at him, confused why Zayn was mad all of a sudden. 

"You're right. I'll go see her. Want to come along?" Liam asked after a moment.

"To go see your girlfriend? No, thanks." Zayn scoffed.

"But I don't want to leave you alone on the weekend." Liam whined.

"I'm not staying alone. I'm going out." 

"To see Mandy?" Liam quizzed, pretending like he doesn't know Mitchell's name. Zayn gave it a thought for a moment. He liked Mitch and all, but he wasn't in the mood to see anyone now.

"It's Mitch, and no, I'm going to the local art gallery. I made some new paintings that I want to show the owner."

"Oh, that's cool, mate." Liam replied, relieved that he wasn't going to hang out with Mitch. "I'll see you when I come back." Liam said, making his way to his bedroom to change.

Zayn also got up and went to his bedroom for a change of clothes. He then grabbed his paintings and headed out, letting the cool air hit him.

  
**> >>>**

  
After the art gallery, Zayn got two paintings sold, so he wanted to celebrate with Liam. He bought dinner for the pair and headed back home.

"Liam, I'm back!" Zayn called happily with two bags of delicious food in hand. "Babes, where are you? I got Chinese." He said, walking through the hallway. "Li, you in there?" He asked from Liam's bedroom door.

"Shit!" Liam cursed loudly.

"Liam? You okay?" Zayn asked, worried about his mate.

"Mmm... more." Zayn felt his heart squeeze tightly while his throat felt dry. Tears gathered in his eyes when he heard Maya's high moans.

He tightened his grip around the bags of food in his hand and clenched his jaw. He stomped to the kitchen and threw the food away and stomped back to his own bedroom. He got in and locked the door after him. He stripped from his clothes and climbed in bed, wrapping the blankets around him tightly, hoping to stop the loud sounds he was hearing from next door.

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn left the flat early in the morning the next day. He texted Louis from the new phone Liam bought him and told him to meet up. Zayn then headed to Carlo's and waited for his Doncaster friend to arrive.

He was sipping on his coffee when Louis came in with sweats on. His hair was everywhere while he grumbled under his breath when a girl bumped into him.

"What did you want in this ungodly hour?" He grumbled, taking a seat in front of him. Zayn didn't respond and just stared ahead. "Z, you okay, lad?" Louis asked when he saw bags under his mate's eyes and got no reply from him.

"Huh? Yeah, 'm fine." Zayn mumbled, getting out from his daze.

"No, you're not. You've got fooking panda eyes. Now tell me what's wrong?" Louis questioned, more awake now. Zayn didn't respond because if he did he would break down. "It's Liam, right?" Louis asked, knowing exactly what's wrong.

"Y-yes." Zayn choked out.

"What did he do now?" Louis hissed angrily. So Zayn started to tell Louis what happened yesterday and how he walked in to hear them fucking in Liam's bedroom.

"Did you confront him?" Louis asked.

"No,"

"Why the fook not?"

"Because I left the flat before he was awake and besides, what am I supposed to say, oh Liam, I love you so break up with your girlfriend?" Zayn hissed.

"No, but at least let him know how you really feel and then let him decide."

"I can't. What if he picks her and not me? I can't live without him." Zayn said, his voice cracking at the end.

"I know, but you need to lose him to love you." Louis replied.

"Please don't quote Selena Gomez, Lou. I'm serious."

"And so am I. I mean Selena and Justin broke up and then he started to love her again."

"Yeah, and what's the use? Justin is married to Hailey, not Selena." Zayn replied.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll leave her for Selena just like Liam. Maybe he'll leave Maya to be with you?" Louis reasoned.

"Liam is straight! He's not gay. He'll never choose me. I mean why would he? I'm just his gay best friend who's deeply in love with him." Zayn spat the bitter truth. Louis was silent. He didn't know what to say.

"Why don't you move on, Z? Pinning after Liam is hurting you. Maybe if you start seeing someone you'll forget about your little crush." Louis suggested after a moment.

"It's not a little crush. I love Liam and I tried to move on by dating Charlie, but I couldn't. Anything Charlie used to do, I used to compare him to Liam." 

"I really don't know what to tell you, lad." Louis said after a moment of silence.

"Say nothing. I just needed to get it off of my chest. Thanks for listening Lou and I'm sorry for waking you so early in the morning."

"It's fine, babe. You're my mate and that's what mates are for." Louis said, patting Zayn on the shoulder. They both hugged and then each left to their own destination.

Zayn came back home and got in. He took off his coat and shoes, putting them away when he heard giggles coming from the kitchen. He clenched his jaw knowing exactly who they belonged to. After several seconds he plastered a fake smile on and then walked in to be met with Liam and Maya having breakfast on the table.

"Hey, mate. You slept out?" Liam asked.

"No, I was out for coffee." Zayn replied, making his way to the fridge to get a bottle of water out.

"Coffee? Why not drink it here?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I went for a run and then had coffee afterwards." Zayn said. It wasn't a lie. He really couldn't sleep last night from the voices coming from next door. Liam didn't stop until about two in the morning.

"Oh, are you stressing because of the finals that are coming up?" Liam asked. Zayn clenched his jaw and wanted to scream no, but he couldn't, so instead he nodded.

"Oh, I know what you mean. My finals are also coming up and I'm scared to death." Maya chirped in.

"I can tell you are. From all the moaning last night." Zayn said the last part under his breath.

"My doctor prescribed for me some pills. I'll give you the prescription and maybe you could take them. It'll calm you down." Maya said.

Zayn wanted to scoff and roll his eyes at her, but he couldn't do that. Sure Maya is dating the person he loves, but in the end she was a sweet girl.

"Baby, you don't need pills. I can make all your nerves disappear." Liam said, pulling Maya closer to him.

"Oh really? Can you tell me how?" She asked seductively.

"Why tell you when I can show you instead?" Liam asked, pulling her on his lap and kissing her hard.

Zayn felt sick so he quickly rushed to the bathroom and locked the door after him, emptying his stomach from the coffee he drank earlier. Zayn couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something. And he had to do it fast.

  
**> >>>**

  
After Liam left to take Maya back home Zayn called the lads and asked them if they wanted to hang. They all replied with a yes, so Zayn was now sitting in the living room surrounded by his mates. 

"What's wrong? You look off lately." Harry said when he saw Zayn sitting on the red couch completely silent. 

"I'm fine." Zayn mumbled, looking at the t.v. screen while Louis and Niall were both playing a round of Fifa.

"You sure? You don't look fine to me." Harry said.

"Liam problems." Louis chirped while pressing harshly on the controller in his hand.

"Oh, want to talk about it?" Niall asked, eyes not leaving the screen.

"No." Zayn sighed.

"Okay, but if you want, you know we're here for you." Harry said, touching Zayn's hand softly.

"Thanks mate." Zayn gave a small smile to his mate, feeling better to know his mates are there for him.

  
**> >>>**

  
The boys left about an hour later since Niall needed to revise for his test tomorrow. They made their way back to campus and all went to Louis and Harry's dorm room when Louis said they needed to speak.

"We should tell Liam about Zayn." Was the first thing Louis said when the entered.

"What? No way! Zayn would kill us if he found out." Niall objected.

"Oh come on Nialler, would you rather see your mate living in sorrow whenever someone mentions Liam and Maya together or would you rather see him happy?" Louis questioned which made both boys go quiet. "I'm telling ya, best thing to do is to let Liam know. I mean who knows, maybe their feelings are mutual?" Louis added.

"I don't know Lou, what if Zayn was right? What if we tell Liam and he really moves out. That would crush Zayn completely." Harry pondered. 

"For once, you're actually right, curly." Louis said, pulling a curl and tugging it behind Harry's ear. This made Harry blush and bite down on his lower lip, making Louis smile fondly at his tall, baby boyfriend.

"I'm gonna go back to my room before ya jump at each other." Niall said, making his way out of the two boys' dorm room and heading to his own. 

Harry was quick to attack Louis' lips. Kissing, sucking and biting while Louis was moaning under him. After a while they both pulled away for needed air, panting hard while staring at each other.

Harry was just about to connect their lips again when Louis spoke up, "Hazza, would you mind if we finish this when I come back?" He asked, wrapping one of Harry's curls around his finger.

"Yes, but why?" Harry asked.

"I forgot my geography textbook at Carlo's."

"Fuck! Don't you have a test tomorrow afternoon?" Harry asked which Louis nodded in return. "And now you remember? Louis, get your big, round, delicious bum up and get your textbook! You can't fail this test!" Harry shouted, getting off of his smaller boyfriend and pulling him up, urging him to get going already.

"Alright, it'll only take 'bout thirty minutes. Don't lose your hard on, darling. I'll be back." He called, leaving their dorm room and making his way to the coffee shop.

Louis pulled his phone out and texted Liam, telling him to meet at Carlo's. He ran as fast as he could to the coffee shop so he could grab his textbook and speak with Liam quickly so he could go back to his boyfriend who was patiently waiting for his return.

"Louis, I came as fast as I could. What happened?" Liam asked, out of breath with wild hair.

"Sit." Louis said, motioning for the seat in front of him.

"Wait, you're not stabbed with a Barbie doll? Why'd you say you were?" Liam questioned, taking a seat in front of him.

"Because I need to make this a quick meeting. Harry's hard and waiting for me at home."

"TMI but okay." Liam said, knowing it must be urgent for Louis to stop what they were doing just so he could say something.

"Zayn likes you." Louis blurted out.

"Um... Okay? I mean I like him too?" Liam said in a question matter.

"No, I mean he really likes you." 

"Yes, I know. And I like him too." Liam repeated.

"Fook! You're so dense Liam! Zayn has strong feelings for you and they're not so platonic." Louis shouted which made him earn a couple glances around.

"W-what... you mean...?"

"That's exactly wha' I mean. He had those feelings for quite some time now and you're so dense to realize it." 

"How are you sure he likes me?" Liam quizzed.

"The cooking? You know damn well Zayn never cooks to anyone except you." And Louis was right. Zayn never cooks to anyone. Even for himself, but since he started living with Liam he's been trying to prepare dinner and lunch if he's home, since his mother used to always say a key to a man's heart is by filling his stomach first. So Zayn was hoping she was right. "The cuddling on the couch while watching telly, the kisses and the pet names you guys say to each other. I mean you two are practically married." Louis went on.

"N-no, we're not. We're just mates. I mean Zayn calls you pet names too." Liam argued.

"Yes, but we sure as fook don't kiss each other or cuddle on the couch."

"It's just a kiss on the cheek. It's no big deal. Mates do those things all the time." Liam backpanned.

"No, they don't. Especially not a gay male who has strong feelings for another straight male." Louis replied. "Look, what I'm trying to say is Zayn likes you and you're hurting him without realizing it." Louis said more calmly.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you bring Maya over, it makes Zayn sad knowing the person he likes is with someone else."

"Maya is my girlfriend." Liam shot back.

"I know but you're hurting Zayn and I don't like to see him sad all the time whenever he sees you two kissing or cuddling on the couch. I mean isn't it enough torture for him to hear you two fooking all night."

"He heard us?" Liam quizzed.

"Yes Liam, he fooking did. He was about to cry when I saw him today in the morning. I asked what's wrong and he told me he couldn't take it anymore. You're killing him!" Louis shouted.

"B-but I'm straight. What do you want me to do?" Liam asked not knowing what to do.

"Stop bringing Maya over. Or better off, stop coming back home and leading him on if you don't want to be with him." Louis spat, getting out of his seat with his textbook and heading back to campus.

Liam was in a daze, processing what Louis just told him.

Zayn likes him? How? When? Doesn't he like another guy? Liam thought as his mind was jumbled up with the bomb Louis just threw at him and left.

After the bomb Louis threw on Liam he headed back home. He got into the flat to find Zayn sitting on the red couch with a sad look on.

"Hi, mate." He called softly.

"Hey." Mumbled Zayn. Liam was confused at first since Zayn didn't greet him like usual or open his arms for him to walk into.

"Is everything okay?" Liam questioned.

"Why wouldn't it be?" Zayn responded. A moment of uncomfortable silence came between the two until Zayn broke it, "You took long. I thought you were just dropping her home?"

"I did. I met up with Louis at Carlo's afterwards." Liam replied.

"Louis? Why? What did he want?" Zayn questioned, wondering what his Doncaster mate might want from Liam.

"Nothing, he was asking if I could tutor him later on." Liam lied. Zayn relaxed back in his seat and let out a breath of air. Liam was just about to say something when his phone rang. He didn't reply and just stared at his phone screen.

"Answer it. She probably called to tell you how much she missed you for the last hour." Zayn snarled, making his way to his bedroom. Liam wanted to respond but it was too late since Zayn walked into his bedroom, shutting the door after him.

Zayn spent the rest of the day in his room sulking over Liam when a faint knock was heard but he just ignored it and sunk deeper under his covers. Seconds later he heard his bedroom door open and close afterwards. Zayn got curious so he peeked his eye out to see who it might be.

"You can come out of your cave now, Z. It's only me." He heard Harry's deep voice say. Zayn sighed and pulled the covers off of him. He got up in a sitting position and motioned for Harry to sit down.

"I'm sorry H. I didn't mean to let you stay outside. I just thought—"

"I was Liam. I get it. But Z, hiding in your bedroom isn't a solution." Harry finished for him.

"Then what do you want me to do? Go out and act like nothing's wrong and put a smile on my face whenever I see them together? I don't get it. I thought he liked me?" Zayn asked confusingly. 

"We all thought the same, so I say take revenge."

"Revenge?"

"Yes, let him pay for leading you on and breaking your heart. Don't you want to teach him a lesson?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but how?" Zayn asked, interested with the idea.

"Simple. Make him jealous."

"Harry, Liam doesn't love me so making him jealous won't work."

"We're not sure he doesn't love you yet, so maybe it will work." Harry remarked.

"Okay, let's say he does, how on earth am I supposed to make him jealous? Acting like I'm dating another guy?" Zayn sneered.

"Exactly."

"No, that's so old. He will find out it's fake and I'll just embarrass myself." Zayn said, getting out of bed and pacing around his small bedroom.

"Not if you really bring a guy home."

"What? You want me to really date another guy and bring him home when my heart is already owned by Liam?" Zayn quizzed.

"Not really date him. Just use him to make Liam jealous."

"W-what? No! I'm not going to use a guy for my own benefit. What if he starts liking me and in the end I'll just break his heart?" Zayn said, pacing around quicker which made Harry become dizzy.

"Not if the is guy is already in love with another person."

"Oh, and where the fuck am I supposed to find a guy like that?" Zayn scoffed.

"You don't need to look for him cause he's already right in front of you." Harry said, making Zayn stop in his track. "Zayn, I'm willing to be with you in front of Liam."

"W-what? No, Harry. You're with Lou." Zayn said, shaking the idea out of his head.

"Not anymore." Harry mumbled softly.

"What?" Zayn snapped his head up to look at the curly lad who was fumbling with his rings that were covering his thick fingers.

"Louis said we should take a break." Harry mumbled so lowly that Zayn could barely hear the words come out of his mouth.

"But why? I thought he loves you?" He questioned.

"He said he still does. He just wants to take a break, saying it'll be good for us so when we come back together we'll be stronger than before."

"But why? I mean if you two are good with each other why take a break?" Zayn asked in confusion.

"This is the second time we're doing this. First time we did it was six months ago. After we got back together we were inseparable, so now we're doing it again." Harry explained.

Zayn remembered the time Larry took a break and how Harry was so heartbroken. Louis moved in with them and he literally had to drag Louis out of bed everyday. It was a dark time for them both so Zayn was curious why they're doing it again if they can't stand being apart.

"Harry, if you two agreed on this why are you sad?" Zayn asked, coming to sit next to his friend.

"Because, this means I can't speak with him for two weeks. Last time was only eight days and we both lost it. And now fourteen?!" Harry retorted.

"If you're not okay with it why did you agree?"

"Sex. Whenever we argue or be apart we have amazing make-up sex afterwards." Harry replied with a grin.

"You two are weird." Zayn mumbled, shaking his head in disbelief from their craziness.

"So? Are you in or not?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Harry... I can't do this to Liam." Zayn said.

"You're doing nothing. All we'll do is I move into your bedroom instead of Louis and we spend more time together. That's all." Harry said.

"I don't know. What if Liam gets the wrong idea?" Zayn asked unsure.

"Then it's his own problem." Harry replied. Zayn still looked unsure so Harry went on, "Come on Z, don't you want the person you love to be with you?"

"Yes." 

"Then agree." Harry said. Zayn still looked unsure so Harry sighed out loud and got up to leave. "Call me if you change your mind." Was all Harry said before leaving.

Zayn stayed in his room thinking about Harry's offer. He couldn't do this to Liam. He can't play on him just so he could get his heart. It was wrong and Zayn isn't that kind of person. So he made up his mind and got out of his bedroom, making his way to the living room.

"Liam, I'm ordering pizza. Want to—" he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Liam on top of Maya while thrusting inside her.

Zayn couldn't help but stare at Liam's built body. He was so fit and the muscles that kept on flexing whenever he thrusted made blood rush down to his own member.

"Fuck! Zayn, mate, I thought you weren't home." Liam called, getting off of Maya and zipping his jeans up. Maya was quick to pull her dress down and sit up straight.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Zayn murmured, running back to his bedroom feeling flushed as ever. He got into his room and locked the door after him. He started pacing around while the memory of Liam's back and how his muscles flexed were floating in his mind. He then remembered Maya and his blood started to boil with jealousy.

Zayn wished he was the one under Liam while he pounded into him. He wished to have his arms and legs wrapped around Liam, not her. He wanted to be the one that makes Liam grunt, moan and chant his name while he cums hard inside him.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly. He quickly went to his nightstand and pulled his phone, calling the person he needed to speak to right now.

"Hello?"

"Harry, I'm in."

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn agreed to meet up with Harry at Carlo's coffee shop next day in the morning. He was tip toeing out of his bedroom, embarrassed to face Liam after he walked in on him in an imitated moment.

"Zayn? What are you doing?" Liam called, staring at his mate who was looking around afraid to be caught.

"What? Nothing." Zayn said quickly. 

"Then why are you walking like a thief?" He questioned, taking a sip from his cup of coffee. 

"I'm not. I just didn't want to wake you." He lied.

"O-kay? Want some coffee?"

"No, thanks. I'm going to meet with Harry at Carlo's. Bye." Zayn said and walked out before Liam had the opportunity to respond.

Zayn ran out of his building feeling his heart pound ten times faster than usual. He was so nervous to face Liam and their small talk felt so awkward. Zayn jogged to Carlo's and found Harry already waiting for him at a table with a duffle bag beside his chair.

"Hi, Haz. Sorry I'm late. Bumped into Liam." Zayn apologized, sitting across from his mate.

"It's fine, so what changed your mind?" Harry asked.

"I saw them fucking on the couch." Was what Zayn responded. "Can I have a black coffee please." He called for the waitress that was taking some couple's order two tables away from them. "And after I saw them, I couldn't take it anymore. I can't stand seeing him touching someone else." Zayn finished off, turning his attention back to Harry.

"Okay, but you have to know, whatever happens between us is all fake, okay? No feelings whatsoever." Harry said in a serious tone.

"Fuck off 'arry. My heart is loyal to Liam and Liam only. Stop speaking like we're going to fuck or something. We're simply just going to spend more time together while you move into my room." Zayn said.

"Okay good. I just needed to make sure we're on the same page." 

"How's Louis doing?" Zayn asked changing the subject.

"Don't know. He spent the night at Niall's. I even went over last night but he told Niall not let me in, saying if he saw me, he couldn't resist but fuck me." Harry replied with a small chuckle.

"So, didn't have sex last night?"

"No, we had after he came back from Carlo's. After that he told me to pack my things and get ready for separation time." Harry said sadly.

"Does Louis know what we planned?" Zayn questioned.

"Mhm, he said it was a fantastic idea and we will both act like him and I got into a massive fight so we broke up."

"Okay, now that's more reasonable. I mean I was thinking last night, if me and you were together Liam would never buy it since he knows how much you love Louis."

"I know. It was actually Louis' idea." Harry said, proud of his boyfriend's bright ideas.

After some chatting about what they will do they decided to go back to the flat. Zayn unlocked the front door and both boys walked in. Liam was sitting on the couch with a textbook in hand when he saw Zayn's hand on Harry's back while a duffle bag resting on Harry's shoulder.

"What's going on?" He questioned, putting his textbook down.

"Harry's staying a couple days in my bedroom. Hope you don't mind." Zayn said.

"Not at all, but can I ask why?"

"L-Louis, he b-broke up." Harry choked with tears falling from his green eyes.

"Oh love, come here." Liam rushed to wrap his arms around his mate.

"He b-broke up w-with m-me." Harry said between sobs.

"It's alright, love. Calm down." Liam cooed. Zayn stared at Harry in complete shock. He was impressed by his acting skills and Liam bought the act completely. I mean if Zayn never knew it's an act, he'd defiantly believe Harry.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Liam asked softly when Harry's crying died down.

"I'm not ready yet." Harry sniffled.

"I'll go take him to bed, so he could rest." Zayn said, pulling Harry into his bedroom and shutting the door after them. "Bloody hell Harry, you were amazing!" Zayn exclaimed happily when they were safe in his bedroom.

"I know." Harry said smugly, wiping his tears away.

"How did you cry this quickly?"

"I remembered the part when Nemo found his father." Harry replied, eyes gathering with tears again.

"You serious? Your eyes were leaking like a fountain and you were thinking about a Disney movie?"

"Hey, it's not a regular Disney movie, it's Finding Nemo." Harry argued.

"Whatever it is, I don't care. As long as you can act like that for a couple of days in front of Liam, it's good." Zayn said to which Harry smiled brightly and nodded in return.

Zayn and Harry spent some time in Zayn's bedroom revising for their exams when there was a faint knock on the door.

"Zayn," Liam called.

"Act hurt." Zayn mouthed to Harry, so Harry quickly put his books aside and climbed in bed. Zayn came and hid their books under his bed when suddenly the door opened, revealing Liam.

"How is he doing?" Liam asked softly when he saw Harry was asleep or at least acted asleep.

"Cried himself to sleep." Zayn responded in the same soft tone.

"I spoke with Louis. He's a mess. Niall had to drag him out of bed to go to his classes."

"Yeah, Harry's not good to."

"Don't you think we should try to get them back together?" Liam suggested.

"I don't think so. Let's give them some time apart. I mean who knows, maybe they'll meet someone else." Zayn replied, face palming himself mentally for his stupid response.

"So what you're saying is Larry should see different people? Are you serious Zayn?" Liam hissed lowly.

"I said maybe. And besides, Harry said he caught Louis with another guy, so it already happened." Zayn said.

"Another guy? Who?"

"Stan."

"But Stan is Louis' childhood friend?" Liam quizzed.

"Well from what Harry said, it didn't sound like a childhood friend." Zayn replied, staring at a sleeping Harry.

"Okay, I'll speak with Louis. You stay with Harry. Make sure he's okay." Liam said, walking out from the bedroom. After Zayn shut his bedroom door Harry shot out of bed.

"Louis with another guy? And Stan?!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry. I panicked and it just slipped."

"Fuck! We need to tell Louis about this before Liam confronts him." Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, I'll call him." So Zayn did just that. After he called and explaining to Louis the story, Zayn got out of his bedroom and let Harry study by himself. "Did you call him?" Zayn asked Liam.

"No, his line was busy." Liam responded. Zayn took a seat next to him on the red couch and they were both very quiet.

"Liam, about yesterday—"

"I'm truly sorry, Z. I don't know what's gotten into me. I mean Maya showed up at the doorstep and I was too overwhelmed so what happened happened." Liam said apologetically. 

"It's fine. I get it. She's your girlfriend." Zayn said the words, sounding bitter coming out of his mouth.

"Zayn, can I ask you something." 

"Sure."

"Can you tell me who you are in love with?" All of the blood from Zayn's body drained. He felt nervous and felt like he was about to have a semi heart attack.

"Zayn," He heard Harry call from his bedroom.

"Better go see what's up." Zayn said, rushing over to his bedroom. Liam gave Zayn a suspicious look. Louis told him yesterday that Zayn loves him but till now, Zayn hasn't done anything out of the ordinary. Even when he saw him fucking Maya on the couch. He just looked surprised, not jealous. Liam was wondering if Zayn actually loved him or not.

  
**> >>>**

  
Harry, Zayn and Liam spent the day on the couch watching the new season of Euphoria. Liam stayed staring at Zayn's every move. He wanted to see if Zayn is acting weird or not, but Zayn has been nothing but normal. 

"I miss Lou." Harry sighed sadly when a commercial came up.

"Oh babes, we talked about it. Forget Louis for now. Enjoy the show." Zayn said, pulling his curly mate into his arms.

"How can I enjoy the show, Z? Louis and I watched the first season together. We both used to guess boy dick sizes throughout the show. Who am I supposed to guess with now?" Harry asked sadly.

"Hey, we could still do that. Right Liam?" Zayn asked, nudging his other mate.

"Sure." Liam mumbled, feeling awkward about their game.

Harry smiled happily and clapped his hands together. "Okay, I go first. Mmm... Nate. How big do you think his dick is?" Harry asked excitedly while pausing the picture on a shirtless Nate.

"I say ten." Zayn replied, staring at Nate's bulge that was hidden under his white tights.

"I'll say twelve cause sizes can fool you good. I mean everyone thought Louis was smol but he's really not." Harry said proudly from mentioning his boyfriend's dick size.

"TMI Harry, but okay." Zayn laughed. Liam stared at Zayn and couldn't help the fond smile that came over him when he heard Zayn's sweet laugh.

"What about you, Li?" Harry asked, cutting Liam from his daze.

"Ten inches and a half without having an erection. Not that I measured it or anything. But... yeah." Liam replied.

"Li, I meant Nate, not you." Harry said with a smirk.

"W-what? I thought you were saying your..." Liam trailed off with crimson cheeks.

"So you're ten inches?" Zayn quizzed.

"And a half." Liam added. "But why?" Liam questioned, looking carefully at Zayn's reaction.

"Knew it, told you I've seen bigger."

"Bigger than ten and a half? Who?" Liam exclaimed.

"My ex." Zayn replied.

"You mean Daniel?" Harry asked.

"No, Daniel was eleven, but Graham was Twelve." Zayn smirked.

"Fuck Z! You had a twelve inch dick and you left him?!" Harry called loudly.

"Sex isn't everything, H." Zayn rolled his eyes.

"Then why did you break up?" Liam questioned.

"We wanted different things. Graham wanted to be with me for sex but I wanted more."

"I won't blame him. I mean I heard you're great in bed. Like a complete animal." Harry smirked, winking at Zayn. Zayn's cheeks tinted pink from Harry's comment. He knew it was true and he had a big reputation in high school, but saying this in front of Liam was embarrassing and not good. He didn't want Liam to think he was some kind of slut which he is so far away from being one.

"Oh really?" Liam quizzed.

"Yup, you should see him in bed, Li. Zayn is a sucker." Harry chirped.

"He meant sucker as in not good." Zayn explained.

"No, you're a sucker cause you give the best head ever." Harry corrected.

"Shut up." Zayn hissed lowly for only Harry to hear.

"Just go with it." Harry whispered back. "Yeah, he loves sucking. Especially big dicks. He could take one ball deep into his throat and swallow which makes every guy lose it there." Harry went on.

"So you like to deep throat?" Liam quizzed, annoyed about the subject but he needed to know how Zayn is.

"No, Harry is just exaggerating. I don't take them ball deep and swallow." Zayn said giving Harry a pointed look.

"Yes, you do. I even tried it for myself, remember?" Harry said, making Zayn's eyes go as wide as two gulf balls.

"Y-you gave head to Harry?" Liam asked in disbelief.

"Only once. We were wasted and I really can't remember it very well since it was years ago." Zayn quickly said, giving Harry a murderous glare.

"But I still can. It was one of the best heads I've received. After Louis of course." Harry added.

"Ok, now I feel weird knowing you sucked Harry off."

"It wasn't just me. He sucked Louis too." Harry chirped in.

"Harry shut up! How about you tell him the time I had a threesome to?!" Zayn spat angrily.

"You slept with Harry and Louis?" Liam shrieked.

"What? No! God! Of course not!" Zayn exclaimed.

"Then with who?"

"It was just some random guys from uni. It was also a long time ago." Zayn said, waving it off. And it truly was. It was Zayn's sophomore year as a college student and Liam just told them about him and Maya dating. Zayn was heartbroken so Louis suggested to go out party and let's just say things got crazy. Zayn can't remember everything very clearly, all he remembers is waking up next day with two other guys in bed.

"How come this is the first time I hear about wild Zayn?" Liam asked.

"Because you never come party with us. You usually go to bed or your girlfriend's house." Harry replied.

"Are you always this insane in parties?" Liam asked, staring at Zayn whose face was burning bright red.

"N-no." Zayn lied.

"Most of the times. Yeah." Harry answered. Zayn glared at Harry who just smirked and winked at him in return.

"Guess I've got to keep an eye on you from now on. Don't want you to hurt yourself or do anything you'll regret later on." Liam said. And to say Zayn's heart didn't flutter with happiness would be a lie. Knowing Liam cares this much about him made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Let's go party now!" Harry jumped, clapping his hands together.

"No, H. I'm tired and I'm not in the mood to get face smashed." Zayn groaned.

"Come on Z. I've just been through a hard breakup. I at least deserve to party and get loose." Harry pouted. Zayn wanted to curse him and shout that it was only an act, but Liam was staring at him intensively, so Zayn sighed and agreed. "Great! I'll go change while you call Niall and Lou to let them know we're leaving." Harry jumped happily running to Zayn's bedroom.

"He said call Lou." Liam remarked.

"I know. Poor Haz. He keeps on forgetting they broke up." Zayn said sadly.

"Are you really going?" Liam asked, changing the subject. 

"I guess. I have to keep an eye on him, but I'm sure it'll be the other way around." Zayn laughed.

"Okay, then. I'll call Niall so he can keep an eye on Harry while I keep an eye on you." Zayn bit his lower lip trying to prevent the smile that crept over him while Liam stared into Zayn's eyes.

"Okay, I'll go change." Zayn said softly. Liam was too lost into Zayn's eyes to respond when suddenly the raven haired boy got up and made his way to his bedroom. Liam felt his stomach bubble and flip, feeling something big was about to happen tonight, but he didn't know what it was.

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn, Liam and Harry all decided to share a taxi. They were going to meet up with Niall at the nightclub that was located in the city.

"Why a gay club, H?" Liam sighed.

"Because most of us are gay. And besides, you're here to cheer me up, so gay bar it is." Harry said, walking to the queue to get inside. After the guys showed their id's to the bouncer they entered the club. The scent of alcohol and sweat hit them when they first walked in. They made their way to an empty booth and called Niall to let him know where they were.

"There he is." Zayn said, standing up to wave to their blonde friend.

"Hiya lads, sorry he invited himself." Niall said apologetically when he pointed at their Doncaster mate who was looking anywhere but at Harry. Zayn gave Harry a questioning look to make sure if he's okay, so Harry cracked a smile and nodded slightly.

"No problem Ni. Take a seat." Harry said. Niall and Louis both sat down and suddenly it went awkward between all five mates.

"I'm going to get drinks." Zayn announced getting up.

"I'll help you carry them." Harry said, following Zayn. They made it to the bar after going between sweaty bodies and waited to catch the bartender's attention.

"Harry, you sure you're okay?" Zayn asked curiously. 

"I'm fine. I actually tweeted about coming here, so I already knew he was coming. Louis can get very jealous if somebody simply looks my way." Harry giggled.

"Why did you do it then?" Zayn asked confusingly.

"I like pushing his limits." Harry shrugged. Zayn was about to say something when the bartender turned around and asked what they wanted. "Ten vodka shots with lemon slices." Harry called. The bartender went to grab their drinks and a minute later he came back. Zayn carried the tray while Harry was in front of him leading the way. "I brought shots." Harry sang. Each of them took a shot except Liam. "Li, you're supposed to be there for me." Harry whined.

"Sorry, Haz, but I came here for a mission. It's to keep an eye on this little fella." Liam said, patting Zayn's soft hair. Zayn bit his lip and scooted closer to Liam.

"Alright then. To loving someone who you can't have." Harry said a toast. Zayn sighed heavily and clicked his glass with all of the guys and then they all gulped their drinks.

  
**> >>>**

  
After about seven shots, four beers and two neon tubes that Zayn had no clue what kind of alcohol there was in it, he was drunkenly giggling.

"Z, sit straight. You're spilling your drink all over yourself." Liam said, helping Zayn to sit straighter.

"Li, I have a wet bottom." Zayn pouted, jutting his lower lip out like a cute toddler when the drink slipped down his seat, soaking his tight black jeans.

"I know, love. That's why you should stop drinking and spilling drinks on yourself." Liam reasoned with him, trying to take the tube out of Zayn's hand.

"N-no! I wan' party." Zayn slurred, clenching the drink in his hand tighter.

"Zayn, you need to let go." Liam said in a soft but firm tone that he uses only with him.

"But..."

"No buts. Now be a good boy and hand me the drink." Liam said, sticking his hand out. Zayn pouted but handed the tube to Liam who took it and put it on their table. He then looked at Zayn who was still pouting and had his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Z, please don't do this. You know I'm just looking out for you." Liam said softly while pulling Zayn closer to him.

Liam knew very well whenever Zayn gets drunk he always acts like a little child. And to say Liam didn't think drunk Zayn wasn't cute would be a total lie.

"Li, no fun." Zayn grumbled.

"Hey, I am fun. We can have so much fun without alcohol."

"How?" Zayn questioned.

"Um... How about we dance?" Liam suggested. Zayn's eyes brightened up by the idea of dancing with Liam. I mean being close to Liam and maybe grinding on him in a sexy dance wouldn't be such a bad idea. Liam then laughed, seeing Zayn's answer written all over his face. "But first, let me get you a glass of water since you're really drunk. Stay put. I wont take long." Liam said, getting up and making his way to the bar.

Harry, Louis and Niall all went back home since Harry was drunkenly flirting with a random guy to grab Louis' attention. Louis got furious, so he yanked Harry by the arm and pulled Niall with him out of the club, leaving only Liam and Zayn here by themselves.

"Hey, beautiful." A deep voice said, grabbing Zayn's attention. Zayn looked up to find a huge bloke staring at him with a smirk. "Had my eyes on you when you first walked in. Great body you've got there. Looks like you'll be fun." The man said, smirking at a very drunk Zayn.

"Oh, uh... thanks." Zayn murmured since his mind was all messed up due to the alcohol in his body.

"Come here baby, let's dance." The guy said, pulling Zayn on his feet and leading him to the dance floor before Zayn even had a chance to respond. 

Zayn felt dizzy and his stomach flip. He was completely drunk and had no clue what's going on around him until he felt someone grip his hips harshly while grinding on his bum hard.

"N-no." Zayn slurred, trying to push the guy who was kissing down his neck away.

"Come on, baby. Don't fight daddy." The man growled in Zayn's ear, making shivers run down his spine, but they weren't the kinds of shivers he gets from Liam. Those were bad. "Good boy. Now stand still while daddy touches you." The man purred in Zayn's ear while his hand went down to the front of Zayn's jeans.

"I think he said no." A deep voice said, making Zayn's heartbeat quicken. Soon the man was off of Zayn and he was back into warm strong arms he was very familiar with.

"Why do you care? You're his boyfriend?" The man scoffed at Liam.

"Yes, he's mine." Liam growled, pulling Zayn closer to him. The man stared at Liam and his tight grip on Zayn's waist and then walked away. 

Zayn was very familiar with how Liam looked when he was mad. He gets really scary, not that Liam was ever mad with Zayn like this before, but he witnessed it before when another guy tried to flirt with Liam's ex girlfriend Sofia.

"Zayn, why did you go with him? I told you to stay put." Liam hissed.

"'M sorry." Zayn mumbled, feeling tears sting his eyes when he heard Liam's angry tone.

"No, don't cry, love. I'm sorry. I was just worried about you. I came back and found you not there and then I look around and found this-this... Fucking asshole touch you!" He spat the last part angrily. Zayn bit his lower lip and tears flowed freely out of his eyes. "No, love. Don't cry. Please." Liam cooed, pulling Zayn into his chest and kissing his head softly while Zayn cried in his arms.

Zayn nuzzled his head in Liam's neck and sniffled while Liam led them out of the club with Zayn still attached to him. Liam stopped a taxi and got in with Zayn still glued to him. He told the driver their address and the driver drove off. Zayn kept his face buried in Liam's neck while Liam stroked his scalp and shushed him down by mumbling nothings into his ear.

"Thank you." Liam thanked the driver while handing him his money when they reached their destination. He led Zayn out and into their building.

They now stood in front of their apartment door and Liam unlocked it. He got in to find Niall snoring on the couch while Louis was under him sleeping.

"Haz?" Zayn murmured.

"He's probably sleeping in your bedroom, love. You'll sleep with me tonight." Liam replied, leading Zayn to his bedroom. He tucked Zayn in his bed and then got up to make sure Harry was home safely. After checking on his curly mate he went back to his bedroom to find Zayn sniffling softly. "Zayn, why are you crying?" Liam asked worriedly while rushing to his best mate.

"Y-you're m-mad with m-me." Zayn hiccupped.

"What? No, babe, I'm not mad with you. I'm mad from the guy that touched you." Liam soothed Zayn's back.

After Zayn's cries died down and turned into soft sniffles, Liam pulled him away from his chest to stare at his face.

"How about we get you out of those sticky clothes?" He suggested. Zayn bit his lower lip and nodded, so Liam pulled Zayn's shirt off first and he couldn't help his wondering eyes from staring at Zayn's tattooed chest. He then looked away and pulled Zayn's pants down trying too hard not to notice the big bulge inside Zayn's tight black boxer briefs.

"Li," Zayn called softly when he saw Liam stare at his member and gulp.

"Y-yeah?" Liam stuttered, looking up into Zayn's big, honey eyes that turned darker with lust.

"Kiss me." Zayn said above a whisper. Liam opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Zayn sighed and bit his lower lip, making Liam lose it there.

"Fuck it!" Liam cursed, crashing his lips against Zayn's warm ones. Zayn didn't kiss back at first since he was surprised by the sudden kiss, but after a few seconds he kissed back with the same force.

Liam knew it was wrong of him to take advantage and give in to his drunk best mate who asked him to kiss him, but he couldn't control himself. Seeing another man touch and kiss Zayn drove him insane. 

Liam traced over Zayn's bottom lip asking for entrance which the raven haired boy quickly gave. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and tasted the bittersweet alcohol Zayn drank earlier. Zayn's tongue touched Liam's which made Liam groan and push Zayn on his back while he hovered above him.

"O-off." Zayn panted, trying to pull Liam's shirt off. Liam quickly pulled it over his head and attacked Zayn's neck, sucking and biting while grinding on top of him. Zayn moaned and thrusted his hips up to copy Liam's grinding. "Li, Mmm... fuck me." Zayn moaned.

Liam's eyes shot wide open when he realized who was under him. He quickly pulled off of Zayn and stared at his confused drunk mate. Liam couldn't imagine what he just did.

"Li?" Zayn whispered.

"I'm sorry." Liam murmured, getting up and running out of his bedroom, leaving a confused as fuck Zayn behind.

  
**> >>>**

  
Next morning Zayn groaned and opened his eyes to find himself not in his bedroom. He panicked at first when he saw himself not in his bed and was completely naked, well except the boxers he had on.

He shot out of bed and regretted the minute he did because his head started to spin and he felt bile rise to his throat. He then looked at the bedside table and found two pills and a glass of water, so he took them gracefully and gulped them down. He then opened his blurry eyes again and looked around the room. He relaxed when he realized it was Liam's bedroom.

Last night was a complete blur to Zayn. He couldn't remember anything after the guys left. All he remembers is crying, Liam taking him home and then going to bed. 

He sighed and got out of bed, stopping in his spot when his head started to spin again. After he made sure his vision is clear he walked out of the bedroom only to be pushed by Harry who ran to the bathroom. He heard him vomit and Zayn cringed slightly, knowing how annoying morning vomit is after a crazy night. He then made his way to the living room to find Louis and Niall both sleeping on the couch.

Zayn ignored them and made his way to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee that Liam probably made early in the morning.

Zayn was sipping on his second cup of coffee when Liam walked in, drenched in sweat and panting hard after his morning workout. Zayn couldn't help his ogling eyes when Liam lifted his arm and scratched the back of his neck. 

"Zayn..." Liam said nervously. Zayn snapped his eyes back to Liam's face and felt his cheeks heat up from getting caught staring. "I uh— about last nigh..." Liam muttered.

"I wanted to ask you the same thing." Zayn said, making Liam gulp nervously. 

"Look, Z, you're my best mate and about last night— I just— I'm sorry about what I did. I truly am. I didn't mean to do what I did. I don't know what came up to my mind? I never do such a thing. It was crazy. What were you thinking Liam? Gosh I'm so stu—"

"Li!" Zayn shouted, cutting Liam from his ramble. Liam looked up to look at Zayn who was staring at him. "Chill. I can't understand what you're saying." Zayn smiled. Liam stared into Zayn's eyes and felt even guiltier.

"Zayn, I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"For what?"

"Last night." Liam mumbled looking to the ground shamefully.

"Babes, you've got to explain more cause I can't remember shit from last night." Zayn laughed which made Liam snap his head up.

"What? You cant remember anything?"

"No, all I remember is drinking, then crying but for what I can't remember and then you taking us back home." Zayn replied. Liam breathed out loudly while he thanked God Zayn didn't remember their heated kiss last night. "Li, what are you sorry for?" Zayn asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh— I was sorry for uh— for taking us back home early. Yeah. That's why." Liam stuttered.

"Seriously? Fuck Li! I thought I did something embarrassing and you had to literally slap me in the face." Zayn sighed.

"Slap you? You know I would never raise a finger at you, Z. You're my best mate." Liam said, coming closer to Zayn.

"Thanks Li. You truly are amazayn." Zayn winked which made Liam chuckle.

"Shut up! I wanna sleep!" Louis groaned, throwing a shoe that was supposed to be in their way, but instead landed on top of Niall's head. 

"Ow!" The blonde shrieked but then went back to sleep. Liam and Zayn shared a look and both went into a fit of laughter. After that Liam excused himself to go shower while Zayn went to wake up the rest of their mates.

Liam was just out of the shower and only in a towel around his waist when he walked out to the living room to find Louis and Niall both still lying on the couch but were both awake with Zayn sitting on top of them. Harry was sitting on the floor with his legs folded like a pretzel while he was eating strawberry pudding.

"Hey, Z, who gave ya that?" Niall asked, pointing at a visible, big, purple love mark on Zayn's neck. Liam stopped in his tracks and gulped, afraid Zayn might remember.

"I don't know? I can't remember making out with anybody." Zayn shrugged.

"Well that's one massive love bite you've got there. I can tell the man was a complete monster, tryin'a eat ya." Louis joked.

"Yeah, it looks like he was going to pull the flesh off of you if it were possible." Harry chimed in from the floor.

"No, it doesn't. He was just too into the kiss." Liam argued. Suddenly he realized what he said but it was too late. All the guys were staring at him suspiciously. "I mean from the looks of it." He mumbled with flushed pink cheeks.

"Probably." Zayn shrugged and to that Liam was thankful for. He made his way back to his bedroom to dress up and left the guys who started to whisper.

"I think Liam gave it to ya." Louis said, flicking Zayn's arm to grab his attention.

"What? Why would you say that?" Zayn questioned.

"Didn't you see his flushed face? He certainly was the one that gave it to you." Harry said.

"Nah, I don't think so. Liam slept on the floor last night." Niall said, pointing to the sleeping bag on the floor.

"Maybe he gave it to him and then left?" Louis shrugged.

"No, I'm sure it's not Liam. I mean if it was him, I would've remembered." Zayn said, thinking hard.

"You were face smashed last night. You couldn't even remember you own name." Louis backpanned.

"Who was face smashed?" Liam asked, coming out of his bedroom fully dressed.

"Zayn, I was telling him about last night." Louis said.

"What about last night? Why? What happened?" Liam asked urgently. Louis gave Zayn an I-told-you-so look and Zayn's eyes and mouth went wide open when flashes of last night came back to him.

He remembered how Liam attacked his lips and how soft they felt against his. He remembered how he pushed him on his back while Liam hovered above him and the feeling of his member rub against his which made Zayn let out a low groan.

"You alright, mate?" Harry asked, cutting Zayn from his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh... Yeah. I'm fine." He mumbled. He then looked at Liam and bit down on his lower lip, feeling his insides warm and fuzzy seeing the one he loves who kissed him last night, standing in front of him now.

"Okay then, I'm going over to Maya's. Don't wait for me for lunch." Liam called, walking out of the front door.

With that said, everything crashed over Zayn's head. He was just a mistake. Liam would never love him. He was probably drunk that's why he kissed him. Zayn convinced himself even though he was sure Liam didn't drink a single drop of alcohol last night.

  
**> >>>**

  
"Zayn?" Harry called, knocking on Zayn's bedroom door. "Z, it's been three hours. You have to come out and eat." Harry called through the door.

"Go away." Zayn shouted.

"Zayn, please. I just want to see your face." Harry pleaded.

Zayn felt sorry for his friend but he didn't want to see anyone right now. Not after he was sure Liam was the one who kissed him and gave him the hickey and then he left in the morning to go back to his so called girlfriend.

"What's wrong?" Zayn heard Liam's voice ask.

"Don't know. He just ran to his bedroom and wouldn't come out after you left." Harry replied.

"Zayn, open up. Let me speak to you." Liam called from the door. Zayn wanted to get up and unlock his door, but he didn't want to see Liam now. Not after he was with her.

"Liam, leave him. He'll open up when he's ready." Harry said after a moment when he saw no use of Zayn opening up. Liam didn't want to go, but Harry pulled him away and into the living room. Harry put Toy Story on, but Liam couldn't concentrate, knowing Zayn is sad and locked in his bedroom. For what? He had no fucking clue.

  
**> >>>**

  
After Zayn locked himself in his bedroom he got out at night time to find Liam sitting on the couch waiting nervously for his mate.

"Hey, Z, you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sorry, I just felt a bit sick." Zayn mumbled, taking a seat on the red couch.

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" Liam asked worriedly, putting his hand on Zayn's forehead to check his temperature.

"No, I'm good now." Zayn replied, pulling away from Liam's touch. Liam felt his heart break knowing Zayn doesn't want him to touch him. Liam thought maybe he remembered their heated kiss and now felt disgusted from him, but Zayn didn't say anything about it. If he really liked him as Louis said he did, he would've been happy about it, not sad.

  
**> >>>**

  
Days passed by and Zayn and Liam were both awkward around each other. Zayn didn't mention he remembered the kiss and Liam was fighting himself with guilt whenever he saw the bruised mark he left on Zayn the other night that is taking forever to fade away.

Harry was out with Niall but Zayn knew very well his curly haired mate went out to give Louis a hard time and stop their break, so now Zayn was sitting on the red couch alone enjoying the new Joker movie when he heard Liam groan loudly. Zayn quickly shot out of his seat and sprinted to Liam's bedroom.

"Liam, are you okay?" He called knocking on his bedroom door.

"Z, no, I'm not." Liam said another groan coming out of him. Zayn quickly barged into Liam's bedroom to find him standing on his feet with his back hunched down and an arm resting on his lower back.

"Liam, what's wrong? Why are you standing like this?" He asked, going up to his mate to help him.

"I think I popped a muscle out of it's place or something when I was getting my boxers out from the drawer." Liam answered.

"Let me help you to bed." Zayn said, putting his hand on Liam's arm and leading him slowly to bed. Liam groaned when he climbed in. "Lie on your stomach." Zayn instructed, so Liam did as told and a loud groan came out of him when he laid down. "Stay here and don't move. I'll be right back."

"Sure. I'll just call and let them know I won't run the marathon this year." Liam said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

Zayn ignored him and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of olive oil and applied some in a cup and popped it in the microwave. After about a minute he pulled it out and dipped his finger in to check it's temperature. After he made sure it was warm enough he went back to Liam's bedroom.

"Zayn, is that you?" Liam called, his voice muffled from the pillow under him.

"No, it's Kanye West." Zayn joked.

"Damn, I really wish it was Drake instead." Liam mumbled.

"Li, I'm going to massage your back to find the bone you popped out of place, okay?" Zayn asked. Liam stayed quiet while Zayn was biting his lower lip, waiting for his mate to reply.

"O-okay." Liam sighed.

"Okay, yeah. Good." Zayn mumbled, climbing on the bed beside Liam. "Uh... Li?" Zayn called.

"Huh?"

"You need to take your shirt off." Zayn muttered, chewing on his lip furiously.

"Okay, but can you help me out. I can't move really well."

"Sure." Zayn replied, pulling Liam's shirt up. Liam lifted himself a bit and groaned from pain. "Slowly, Li." Zayn said, pulling Liam's shirt over his head and throwing it aside. Zayn then grabbed the cup of olive oil and stared at Liam's toned back. He couldn't help but bite his lower lip. He always loved how fit Liam's body is.

Liam shifted slowly in his spot, snapping Zayn out of his thoughts. Zayn then poured some of the oil onto his palm and started to rub his palms together to warm it up some more. He then put his hands on Liam's back and started to move them. He struggled because he couldn't get to Liam's full back since he was sitting sideways.

Liam sensed his struggle so he spoke up, "Z, you can sit on top of me. I don't mind."

"But I'll crush you. I'm heavy." Zayn replied.

"No you're not. I've carried you multiple times and you're not heavy." Liam mumbled. Zayn bit his lower lip while he got up, straddling Liam's lower back. He then sat down, putting his full weight on Liam's bum. "See, not heavy at all." Liam said. Zayn let out a sound of which Liam knows very well means he's being ridicules. Zayn then started to work his hand all over Liam's back. "Ohhh..." Liam groaned when Zayn pressed on a particular spot.

"Found it." Zayn smiled to himself when he felt the bone popping out of its place. "This might hurt a bit, Li."

"Just do it." Liam mumbled, face squished into the pillow.

Zayn grabbed the cup of olive oil and poured some more onto Liam's back. Liam sighed when the warm liquid ran down his back. Zayn stared at Liam's back that was glistening with oil and couldn't help but bite his lip. Zayn then linked his fingers together and put his hands on the muscle that was popping out.

"Li, I'm going to press down now." He said. Liam didn't say anything but clench the bedsheets under him tightly. Zayn took that as an answer and pressed down.

"OW!" Liam shouted loudly. The muscle cracked, going down to it's rightful place. Zayn started to move his hands around Liam's back to make the tension leave his body. Liam then relaxed and let go of the bedsheets. He sighed out of relief, enjoying Zayn's soft touches on his back.

Zayn started to use the ball of his palm to press down Liam's back to apply a little pressure. He then started to knead and move his hands skillfully around his back. Liam was letting out soft moans, making Zayn stop his movement and blood rush down to his member.

Liam then felt Zayn's heavy member rest on his lower back, but he said nothing and just let out a throaty moan from the feeling of the underside of Zayn's cock resting on top of his lower back.

"Z-Zayn." Liam said in a throaty voice.

"Yeah?" Zayn asked in an unsteady tone while running his fingers skillfully all over Liam's back.

"D-don't stop. Don't stop what you're doing, love." Liam breathed out.

"I never will. Only if you ask me to." Zayn said in a soft tone, making the blood in Liam's body go down to his own groin. Zayn went back to massaging around Liam's back while Liam tried so hard not to let out a loud moan since Zayn was moving around, making his member rub onto his back.

"Z-Zayn, fuck! Don't stop moving." Liam hissed, having enough of all this and just asking what he really wanted. Zayn bit his lower lip, understanding what Liam was talking about.

"You mean like this?" He asked, sliding down a bit to lay his member over Liam's bum and moving his hands softly while rubbing himself harder on top of him.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes, Z!" Liam groaned, feeling Zayn's member rub against his ass. Nothing between them other than Liam's shorts and Zayn's sweats he had on.

"Does it feel good?" Zayn whispered, leaning on top of Liam's bare back to whisper into his ear.

"So, so good, Z. You are such a pro." Liam groaned, voice coming out raspy.

"I am a pro. Especially in these kinds of things." Zayn smirked, rubbing his member over Liam's crack, making a throaty moan come out of the guy under him.

"Fuck, Z. You're making me want to..." Liam said raspily.

"Want to what?" Zayn pushed, breath fanning over Liam's back which made Liam shutter.

"Want to... want to..." Liam mumbled, not able to focus and form one sentence from the feeling of Zayn's warm lips trailing soft kisses all over his bare, oily back. "Fuck!" Liam cursed loudly. Suddenly something hit him hard. He opened his eyes widely when he realized who was on top of his back. "Stop. Z, Stop. Zayn!" Liam shouted, getting up and making Zayn fall on his back.

"What?" Zayn asked confusingly.

"You're like my brother, Z." Liam sighed, running his hand in his hair, not making eye contact with Zayn. Zayn furrowed his brows feeling confused as ever. "Thank you for the massage. I really appreciate it, but it's getting late and I'm tired. Good night." Liam mumbled, looking at his bedsheets that were looking more important than looking at his best mate right now.

Zayn opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He felt himself heartbroken and rejected. Rejected by the one person he's deeply in love with, so he took a shaky breath while getting off of the bed and running out of Liam's bedroom with tears swimming in his round, honey eyes.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your kudos❤💛


	3. Chapter 3

After their little incident last night, Zayn didn't come out of his bedroom. Liam wanted to go check on him but he was afraid if he did, he might do something he'll regret later on, so Liam stayed put. 

Liam was now sitting on their red couch bored as ever. Harry and Zayn have been in Zayn's bedroom all morning and then they got out, saying they wanted to grab an early lunch. Zayn invited Liam to come along just to be polite, but Liam saw the pout Harry gave him, so Liam apologized and said he wasn't hungry. 

Liam huffed out in annoyance while watching reruns of Friends. He couldn't take it anymore. He can't stand the idea of Joey and Rachel dating, so he shut the telly and picked his phone up from the table and called his mate.

"Hey, Louis. Want to come over to play FIFA?" He asked when Louis picked up.

"Okay, but what about Harry? I can't..." Louis trailed off.

"He's not here. Him and Zayn are out for lunch." Liam replied bitterly, so Louis agreed and said he's on his way. 

Liam got up to get drinks for him and his mate and make something on the way. He just finished making their turkey sandwiches when the doorbell rang so he wiped his hands with a towel and made his way to open up for Louis.

"Hey, lad. How are ya?" Louis asked, shivering from the cold weather.

"Hey, Lou. Come on in." Liam said, moving out of the way. After Louis got in Liam wrapped his arms around his cold mate to warm him up. They both parted away after several seconds and made their way on the red couch.

"Thanks Payno. I'm starving." Louis said, accepting the sandwich and drink Liam passed him.

"Of course you're starving. Harry isn't there to cook for you." Liam replied. A frown appeared on Louis' face and Liam noticed his sudden change of mood so he quickly put an arm around his mate to comfort him. "Hey, it's okay. It's not too late to say sorry." Liam said softly.

"Yeah, but you know how Harry is."

"I know and he misses you. Very much."

"I miss him too." Louis murmured softly. It stayed quiet between the two, each one in their own little bubble.

Soon Louis started to eat his sandwich so Liam followed behind. They both finished their sandwiches and drinks and were now watching Toy Story 3 since it's Liam's favorite movie. The front door opened after some time revealing Zayn and Harry who were giggling.

"Stop it 'arry." Zayn giggled, pushing Harry's hands off of his sides. Liam stared at Harry's hands on Zayn and felt jealousy float inside.

"Louis?" Harry said softly, moving his hands off of Zayn's waist. 

"Harold." Louis said nonchalantly.

"Uh... what are you..."

"I'm here for Payno. You do know Liam is my mate too, right?" Louis quizzed, giving Harry a pointed look.

"I do. Yes, sorry." Harry mumbled feeling uncomfortable from the look his boyfriend is giving him.

"Want to join?" Liam asked, wanting to be the icebreaker and break the tension that was surrounding them.

"Want to sit, babes?" Zayn asked Harry softly.

"Yes, sit down Harold." Louis said as an order which made Harry bite down on his lower lip and quietly take a seat on the floor. Zayn followed behind and put an arm around Harry's shoulder. 

"Tell Zayn to get his arm off of Harry." Louis growled in Liam's ear. And to say Liam wasn't relieved would be a lie. He to didn't like Zayn touching Harry like this too.

"Zayn," Liam called, grabbing the raven haired boy's attention. Zayn looked at him and Liam pointed at his arm with his eyes. Zayn didn't understand what Liam meant but Harry did, so Harry smirked and pulled Zayn's other arm and let it rest on his stomach. Liam's eyes widened and felt his blood boil from both anger and jealousy.

"Harry?" Zayn whispered into the curly haired boy's ear.

"Just go with it. Liam and Louis are losing it." He whispered back. Zayn stole a look at Liam and saw him clenching his jaw and glare at them. He then felt his stomach flutter with happiness knowing he got a reaction out of him.

Zayn's phone suddenly buzzed so he pulled it out of his pocket to find a new message from Louis.

Lou: get your fucking hands off of my boyfriend! Ur pushing it Z. It's only an act.

Zayn read the message and looked at Louis who gave him a pointed look. Harry then leaned his head and looked at Zayn's phone and read the message. Harry bit his lower lip and smiled, looking at Louis whose face softened when he saw Harry's dimples. Zayn smiled fondly and removed himself from around Harry. He then climbed on the red couch and sat beside Liam who pulled him into his arms.

Zayn smiled and leaned into Liam's chest. It was normal for the pair to cuddle on the couch since that's what they do everyday so Harry was used to it, but Louis grinned and winked at the two which made them both blush. Zayn was just about to get off but Liam tightened his grip around him so Zayn settled back down. 

They finished the movie and Liam looked down to find Zayn asleep in his arms. He smiled fondly and was about to touch Zayn's cheek when he got interrupted by Harry, "I'll take him to bed." Harry said, ready to pick him up.

"No!" Liam shouted which made Zayn shift in his sleep. Harry and Louis both gave him a suspicious look so Liam spoke up, "I mean I'll take him to bed. You stay here. Maybe you two need to speak." Liam said, picking Zayn in his arms and walking to Zayn's bedroom.

Harry and Louis looked at each other when Liam was out. Harry bit his lower lip while shifting in his seat.

"Fook the break!" Louis hissed, jumping on Harry and pushing him to lay completely on the couch while he attacked his lips. Harry kissed back urgently and started to pull Louis down on top of him some more. Harry then let out a soft moan when Louis plugged his tongue into his mouth and started to rub against him.

While Louis and Harry were making out on the red couch, Liam was staring at Zayn's sleeping features while caressing his soft cheek.

"What are you doing to me?" Liam whispered softly. "You're killing me when I see Harry touch you." Liam went on, thinking Zayn is still asleep but in reality he wasn't.

You kill me everyday when I see you with her. Zayn wanted to say but didn't, instead he kept his eyes shut and acted like he's still sleeping.

"Why? Why are you doing this Z? Do you love seeing me like this?" He questioned.

No, but that's the only thing I can do to get you. Zayn replied mentally.

"I could kiss you right now. Is it weird if I say I could still feel your lips on mine?" Liam whispered, tracing Zayn's bottom lip which made tingles run thought his body.

No, because I feel the same way. Now kiss me! Zayn wanted to scream.

"But I can't. Not now, at least." He whispered, removing his hand and getting out of Zayn's bedroom.

Zayn let the breath that he was holding for so long out. He felt sad that Liam didn't kiss him but he was also relived because he wanted to be wide awake when he does so. Zayn snuggled into his duvet and felt warmth spread through him. True him and Liam weren't like they used to be, but right now it felt normal.

Liam made his way out of Zayn's bedroom and was walking back to his own when he heard a strangled moan come out of the living room.

"Fuck Lou." Harry moaned, arms around Louis' back while Louis dry humped him.

"Ahem!" Liam cleared his throat loudly which made both boys stop and pull their heads up to look at Liam. "I guess you two made up then? Its about fucking time." Liam sighed. Harry and Louis both looked at each other and didn't know what to do. "You're both welcome to sleep over but please don't fuck on our couch. Good night Larry." Liam said, walking to his bedroom to go to bed.

Liam can finally relax now. Harry was back with Louis so he doesn't need to worry about seeing Zayn and Harry cuddle or whisper to each other. He was relived he finally got Zayn back to himself only.

Next morning it wasn't awkward between the boys. The whole massage incident and late night talk Liam had with a sleeping Zayn was long forgotten. This was one of the most things Liam loved about Zayn is that he is very forgiving and forgets quickly, but in reality Zayn doesn't forget. He convinces himself that he forgot just so he could stay by Liam's side.

"Liam, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Harry asked Liam who was all dressed and ready for the day.

"No, I'm going over to Maya's. I haven't seen her for so long and I miss her." Liam replied, putting his jacket on.

"Haven't you seen her two days ago?" Zayn asked.

"Well she is my girlfriend, Zayn." Liam replied which made Zayn clench his jaw and purse his lips.

"Oi you're just going to get some, lad." Louis commented.

"Maybe? I mean her parents are out and we have the place to ourselves." Liam smirked. Zayn suddenly felt sick. Just last night Liam said he wanted to kiss him and now he's leaving to go get some with his girlfriend?! "Anyways, I'll be gone now. And Lou, I'm glad you and Haz are back together." Liam commented, and with that he left the flat.

"I'm so sorry, Z. Lou and I didn't mean to get caught." Harry apologized for the thousandth time since he told Zayn what happened last night.

"It's fine." Zayn assured, putting his hand on top of his mate's.

"I would watch where your hands goes from now on, Zed. The act is over." Louis said giving Zayn a playful look.

"Yeah, yeah, he's all yours." Zayn rolled his eyes while moving his hand off of Harry and grabbing his own cup of coffee to take a sip.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Louis asked more seriously.

"Nothing."

"You mean you're letting him go?" Harry quizzed.

"Come on H, was Liam really mine from the start?" Zayn asked. Harry and Louis didn't reply so Zayn sighed loudly. "I can't take it anymore. I always think he's mine but then he..." 

"Goes back to her." Louis finished for him. Zayn looked at his mate with teary eyes and gulped. "I get it, Z. And maybe you should move on for real this time. You know, try dating again." 

"It won't help." Zayn mumbled.

"Just try. Who knows maybe you'll meet a good guy who'll let you forget about Liam?" Harry finished.

"I can't forget the person I love Harry! You're speaking like Liam is just a small crush I have." Zayn spat angrily.

"Calm down lad, all Harry meant was maybe you should stop pinning over a guy who's already taken and straight." Louis backpanned.

"He's not straight. He fucking kissed me remember and he said he wanted to kiss me again last night." Zayn argued.

"Z, open your fookin eyes! Where's Liam now? Is he here with you?" Louis asked. Zayn stared at his mate and chewed on his lower lip. "He's not! He's just leading you to something that will never happen, so stop this shit and move on!" Louis seethed agrily. Zayn felt his lips quiver and hot tears spill from his eyes. He lowered his head and wiped the tears away.

"Z, Lou is just saying this because he loves you." Harry said, putting his arm around Zayn who had his shoulders hunched down.

"Of course I love him! Zayn fooking knows why I'm saying this. I don't want to see him sad and hurt anymore." Louis exclaimed furiously. 

"I know. I know you do, Lou. And you're right. It's about time I do let him go." Zayn choked. Louis' eyes softened and he came and wrapped his arms around his mate. Harry joined as well which made all three boys gather in a group hug. "I love you guys." Zayn mumbled when they pulled away.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the sappy feelings. I'm getting sick here." Louis joked which made both boys laugh.

After that they finished their breakfast and Louis and Harry went back to their place, leaving Zayn in his own thoughts.

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn finished his last class of the day and he was walking out of campus when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." Zayn apologized, putting his hand on the guy's shoulder to support himself from falling.

"It's okay. It was my fault really. I wasn't looking where I was going." The guy replied. Zayn smiled and removed his hands from around the guy.

He then stuck his hand out and introduced himself, "Zayn Malik." 

"Michael Clifford." The guy said, shaking Zayn's hand.

"Are you new here?" Zayn asked curiously since it was the first time he ever seen him around.

"Yeah, I just moved from Australia last week."

"I figured. I mean a guy like you is hard to miss." Zayn smirked.

"Real smooth, Malik. Real smooth." Michael laughed. Zayn looked at him and noticed Michael is really good looking. He had brown straight hair and the top of it was blonde. He also had a lip ring which Zayn actually found real attractive if he's being honest.

"Want to grab coffee?" Zayn asked before he even had time to think.

"With you? Hmm... lemme see my schedule first." Michael joked, opening a math book to check his so called schedule. "Well I was supposed to meet with the queen of England for some tea this evening, but I'll reschedule it for you." He smiled. Zayn let out a loud laugh and threw his head backwards. Michael laughed too, feeling happy to make the raven haired guy laugh this hard.

"Well let's go." Zayn said, leading Michael to Carlo's coffee shop.

They both ordered their coffee and Zayn insisted to pay, saying it was a welcome to London treat. Michael accepted it so they both sat at an empty table sipping their coffee while having small talk.

"So you were in a band?" Zayn asked when Michael spoke about his life back in Australia.

"Still am. The guys all decide to move here since I transferred." Michael replied.

"Wow, they must be really good friends to move all the way from Australia to London just for you."

"They are. Luke, Calum and Ashton are like my brothers. We're all really close to each other."

"Me, Liam, Louis, Niall and Harry are the same. Except Harry and Louis are dating and I uh..."

"Like one of them." Michael finished for him.

"Kinda." Zayn mumbled with a blush.

"Trust me, I get it. Luke is crushing over Ashton who's too dumb to notice." Michael laughed.

"Same with me. I love Liam but he doesn't see it. Can you imagine he came and said we are like brothers when I was massaging his back. I mean who massages his brother's back sexually?!" Zayn seethed. Michael couldn't help but laugh out loud. Zayn pouted when Michael took humor out of his problem, but after several seconds he broke off in a laugh as well since it was funny if he's being completely honest.

"Zayn?"

Zayn turned around when he heard his name. He was met with none other than Liam who had his arm wrapped around Maya's waist securely.

"Liam." He said nonchalantly. Michael looked at Zayn and gave him a questioning look. Zayn knew what he was asking so he just nodded in return.

"What are you doing here?" Liam asked, walking to stand by Zayn's table. He then looked in front of Zayn and saw a guy staring at him. "Who's this?" Liam asked, pointing at Michael.

"His new boyfriend and you are?" Michael asked giving a pointed look to Liam. Zayn choked on his coffee and couldn't help but laugh. Liam clenched his jaw and tightened his hold around Maya.

"Baby, you're hurting me." Maya whined, pulling Liam's arm away from her.

"Sorry." Liam mumbled, loosening his grip around her.

"I'm going to go order and then we can go back to my place and maybe we can..." Maya trailed off, trailing her finger down Liam's chest. Liam loved sex and he would never say no to it, but right now he didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Zayn with his so called new boyfriend to do god knows what.

"Actually, let's join them. If they don't mind?" Liam asked the two.

"Actually we do. You see, we're on our first coffee date." Michael replied, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"No, we don't. Sit down." Zayn said, giving a pointed look to Michael, telling him to shut up.

"Zayn, I don't want to intrude on your date with your boyfriend." Liam said softly but he really didn't mean it. He wanted to intrude and ruin it for them.

"It's fine and Michael and I are not dating."

"Yet." Michael remarked. Liam was about to say something when Maya came back with two cups of coffee. She set them down and took a seat on the left side of Zayn.

"Babe, are you going to sit?" Maya asked Liam who was still standing.

"Yes, can you just move your chair a bit Mark. I usually sit at Zayn's right." Liam said, getting a chair and putting it between Zayn and Michael.

"It's Michael, Leon. But sure." Michael said, moving his chair aside.

"Thanks Malcom." Liam said sarcastically, grabbing his cup of coffee and taking a huge gulp.

"You're welcome Leeroy." Michael scoffed. Zayn was staring at their child act confusingly. Liam then looked at Zayn and smiled lightly. Zayn furrowed his brows and picked his own cup up to his lips and took a sip.

They all stayed silent until Michael spoke up, "So how long have you two love birds been dating?" He asked. Liam froze in his spot and Zayn's face fell. Maya on the other hand smiled widely while she started speaking how her and Liam met. Zayn stayed quiet the whole time, feeling sick. Liam noticed Zayn's change of mood but said nothing about it. "Wow, you two sound so in love." Michael mocked.

"We are, right baby?" Maya asked, cutting Liam from his gaze on Zayn when he felt Maya's hand on his arm.

"Yeah, totally." Liam replied, rolling his eyes.

"I'm tired. I'm going back home." Zayn said, having enough of listening how Liam and Maya are so in love.

"Come with us. We're taking a taxi since we're going back to Maya's place. We'll drop you on our way." Liam offered, getting up after him.

"No, thanks. I want to walk."

"Okay then, I'll walk with you." Michael said, grabbing Zayn's hand and leading him out. They were both walking down the road when Michael spoke, "Zayn, how about we go back to my place? You know watch a movie or something?" Michael suggested when he saw Zayn's frown.

"That'll be great. Thanks Michael." Zayn sighed, feeling grateful for having Michael by his side.

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam couldn't sit still. After seeing Zayn and Michael walk out he took Maya back home and came rushing back to his flat, only to find it empty and cold. He phoned Zayn but he wouldn't pick up and it always went to voice message.

Liam groaned loudly and threw his phone on the red couch frustrated as ever. 

"Where could he be?" He asked himself. He phoned Louis, Harry and Niall earlier but they all said they haven't seen nor heard from the raven haired guy.

Liam ran his hand through his brown, fluffy hair and tugged at it, deciding to go out and search for his best mate. He was pulling his boots on when the lock of the front door clicked open. He quickly looked up to find Zayn.

"Where were you and why haven't you answered my calls?" Liam quizzed, pulling his boots off.

"At Michael's." Zayn responded, toeing his shoes off and hanging his coat in the closet. 

"Michael's? Zayn, I rang you about fifty times?! Why didn't you pick up?!" Liam snapped.

"Sorry, I put it on silent when I was in class today and I didn't change it back to sound." Zayn replied, taking a seat on the red couch.

"I was so worried about you. I thought something bad happened." Liam sighed, slumping down next to him.

"Like what? Get kidnapped or killed?" 

"No, but like— I don't know. I just was." Liam breathed out.

"Why do you care, Liam? I mean you worry too much about me and don't say because we're mates. You never worry about Louis, Harry or Niall like this. Why is it just me?" Zayn asked, having enough of being led on to something that will never happen. 

"I do care about them all."

"But not like you care about me." Zayn argued. Liam stayed quiet, not knowing what to respond. 

"You're right. I don't, but Z, it's just— I just— I feel the need to protect you at all times. I feel like you're my responsibility."

"But I'm not. I'm just your flatmate and friend, right?" Zayn asked, hoping Liam would say something like You're more than that.

Liam stared at Zayn's eyes and wanted to just melt into them. He wanted to pull Zayn into his chest and tell him he was more than just a friend, but he couldn't. Not now at least.

"R-right." Liam mumbled instead. Liam noticed Zayn's face fall and a frown appear on his lips. He just wanted to pull him into his arms and kiss the pout away.

"I'm going over to Michael's again. Don't wait for my return." Zayn muttered, getting up and making his way to the front door. Liam sighed furiously and tugged at his hair tightly when the front door slammed shut. He knew he liked Zayn and not in a platonic way, but he was also lying to himself saying it was just a phase he's going through and he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Liam stayed awake all night, waiting on the couch for Zayn to return, but that night Zayn didn't come home and to say it didn't make Liam furious would be a lie. He felt his blood boil with jealousy thinking about what Zayn and Michael are doing at the moment.

Liam could tell Michael had a thing for Zayn from the look he saw on his face when he met him at the coffee shop. He could also tell Michael moves fast since he quickly called Zayn his boyfriend when they just met. Liam was wondering what Michael would do now when he had Zayn at his house all to himself. 

"He'll fuck him." Liam muttered to himself. His eyes widened from realization. "No! No! I can't let him touch him. I have to get him back." Liam growled, getting off of the red couch. He tried phoning Zayn, but it quickly went to voice message or he wouldn't pick up.

  
**> >>>**

  
It was now Saturday night and Liam has been pacing around all day, wondering what Zayn is doing. He knew he was still at Michael's since Niall told him how he saw them both go out for dinner when he called him earlier today.

"Zayn, answer your fucking phone!" Liam shouted, leaving a voice message behind. He then threw his phone on the red couch and sighed while plopping down on it. He groaned and ran a hand through his hair feeling tired and jealous knowing Zayn is with another guy.

Suddenly his phone started ringing. Liam quickly pulled it and answered without even looking who it might be.

"Zayn!" He sighed.

"No, it's Louis. I'm guessing still no luck with Z, huh?"

"Hey, Lou. Yeah, he still won't reply." Liam sighed. He then heard loud music blasting on the other end of the phone and a loud shriek which made him pull the phone away from his ear. "Louis, are you at a party?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, Michael, Zayn's new boy threw a party and we're all here." Louis replied. Liam cringed by the words Zayn's new boy. Zayn can't have a new boy since Zayn himself was his own boy.

"Send me the address." And with that Liam ended the call. He got up, showered and got dressed all in less than fifteen minutes. He locked the front door and headed to the address Louis sent him.

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam was standing in front of a two story house that had music blasting through it. Red empty cups, beer bottles and a couple of highly drunken students littered the front of the house. Liam took a huge breath of air and walked in, getting welcomed by the strong smell of liquor and sweat. He cringed at the obnoxious smell and walked past several sweaty bodies in search for one of his mates.

He first spotted his Irish, blonde mate that was doing vodka shots with some guy named Lewis. Liam made his way up to him and patted Niall on the shoulder. The Irish lad looked up at him through glossy eyes, looking drunk as ever.

"Liam!" Niall cheered, pulling Liam down by the arm to place a sloppy, wet kiss onto his cheek.

"Hey, Ni, have you seen Zayn?" Liam asked, wiping the salvia his mate left behind off of his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Zaddy? Nah," Niall slurred, taking another shot and slamming it on the table when he gulped the burning liquid in one go.

"You're looking for Zayn?" A petit blonde girl asked.

"Yes, have you seen him?"

"Yes, I seen him go up to a bedroom with some guy ten minutes ago." The blonde who Liam now recognized was Perrie said.

"What guy?"

"Don't know. But he was a huge bloke. Probably a football jock." Perrie shrugged. Liam felt his blood boil. Zayn was gone with some jock that he didn't know, probably having sex. Fuck! How can someone touch what's already his? Liam asked in his mind.

"Drink?" A guy came and handed Perrie a red plastic cup that was filled to the brim.

"You should give it to Liam. He'll need it." Perrie said. The guy just shrugged and passed Liam the cup. Liam took it gracefully and gulped the drink down in one go.

"Fuck!" He cursed when the burning liquid went down his throat. "What was that?" He asked, cringing from the bitter taste it left behind.

"Straight vodka. You'll be pretty drunk in less than five minutes to remember anything." The guy winked.

"You were trying to get me drunk?" Perrie quizzed at the guy.

"Okay, thanks Per." Liam said, making his way up the stairs to get away from their bickering.

He walked while pushing stoned and drunken teens out of his way. He made it up and opened the first door to find a bunch of guys playing beer pong. He then opened the second one, only to be met with a girl screaming for him to leave. He finally reached the last door and took a huge gulp of air before opening it.

What he saw made his eyes go as wide as two gulf balls.

There Zayn was. Lying in bed while a guy was between his legs sucking him off.

"Fuck... So good." Zayn moaned, pushing the guy's head down to make him take him deeper. Liam felt his blood boil when he saw the stranger suck Zayn off. He rushed to the bed and yanked the guy off of Zayn.

"Get out!" He growled which made the jock scramble out quickly. Liam turned his attention back to Zayn who was biting down on his lower lip while fisting his long, hard cock. "Z-Zayn, stop that." Liam stuttered, trying to avoid looking at him while he was touching himself.

"Why? I'm already close and besides, its not the first time you see me do it before." Zayn said, sounding a bit drunk.

Liam could tell Zayn was drunk but not drunk to the point where he doesn't know what he was doing. Liam himself also felt dizzy and lightheaded from the vodka he drank.

"Z, stop it. I can't see you like this." Liam said, turning around.

"Why not, huh?" Zayn argued, getting up and standing in front of Liam who shut his eyes when he saw Zayn's cock standing straight.

"Z, please?" Liam practically begged.

"Touch me." Zayn whispered, pulling Liam's hand into his and pulling it down to his member. Liam gasped when his hand touched Zayn's cock. "Touch me there." Zayn whispered in Liam's ear, making shivers run down his spine.

"Z-Zayn." Liam groaned, wrapping his hand around Zayn's shaft who moaned in return.

Liam felt Zayn's cock and it was so warm, heavy and wet. The feeling of Zayn's member in his hand made Liam wonder how it would feel in his own mouth.

"Mmm.... Yes Li." Zayn moaned, throwing his head on Liam's shoulder when Liam squeezed him lightly.

"Fuck! Zayn, you're making me lose control." Liam growled when he heard Zayn moan out his name.

"Then lose control. I want you to lose control with me tonight. I'm all yours, baby. Please." Zayn pleaded, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck and pushing himself closer which made his cock press onto Liam's growing one that was tucked under his black jeans.

"Zayn, I can't. I'm already—"

"Shhh... just kiss me. I know you want too. You said so two days ago, remember?" Zayn whispered, resting his forehead onto Liam's.

"W-what?"

"I heard you Li. I even remember the love bite you left on me the day I slept in your bed." Zayn murmured.

"Y-you do?" Liam gulped.

"Yes, but I'm not mad because I've been waiting for this moment to happen for so long now."

"You have?"

"Mhm, Liam," Zayn called, opening his eyes and staring at Liam's dark ones.

"Yes?”

"I love you."

And that was all it took for Liam's self controlling to fade away. He crashed Zayn's lips with his hard and rough. 

Zayn moaned and kissed in the same force Liam was. Liam then licked over Zayn's bottom lip asking for access which Zayn gladly gave. Liam plugged his tongue into Zayn's hot mouth and moaned, tasting the sweet taste of some alcoholic beverage Zayn drank earlier.

"Li," Zayn panted, sucking Liam's lower lip.

"I got you baby. I got you." Liam cooed, picking Zayn in his arms and leading them both to the bed.

"Kissy." Zayn whined, doing grabby hands at him when Liam put Zayn on the bed and stood in front of him.

"Okay, just one more kiss." Liam replied, climbing on top of Zayn and attaching their lips together again.

This time the kiss was slower and lasted longer. It was like they both wanted to take their time and Liam wanted to explore Zayn's mouth completely before he had to pull away.

Their tongues touched and started dancing together while Liam's hands dug into Zayn's hips, leaving visible marks. Zayn's hands went around Liam's neck while he tugged at the ends of Liam's hair which made Liam groan and put more pressure into the kiss.

"Li... Oh... Li." Zayn moaned when Liam started to kiss down Zayn's neck and suck softly on his sweet spot that Liam discovered from the first time he kissed him. "Babes, I w-want you." Zayn whined, rubbing his hard erection that was already leaking onto Liam's hard bulge that was still hidden under his black jeans.

"Z, fuck baby. You're so sexy." Liam groaned, now rubbing himself with Zayn in a much faster force.

"Off." Zayn whined, tugging at Liam's shirt, wanting to feel Liam's skin on his. Liam wasted no time and pulled his shirt off. Zayn reached his hand down and opened Liam's fly which made Liam sigh in relief from the needed space he received. Liam then got up and kicked his pants off, leaving him only in his tight, white Hugo boxers that made Zayn drool.

"C-can I?" Zayn asked, chewing on his lower lip while staring at Liam's bulge.

"Y-yeah." Liam breathed out. Zayn bit his lower lip harder which made Liam groan and push himself down on top of Zayn and attaching their lips together.

"You make me go insane whenever you bite your lip." Liam breathed into Zayn's mouth.

"Good, because you make me go insane with everything you do." Zayn mumbled back.

"Fuck Z." Liam groaned, pushing himself down and sucking on Zayn's neck hard.

"Mmm... fuck me Li." Zayn moaned, making Liam bite hard on his neck, leaving a mark. Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam and pushed him down by his feet so Liam would lay completely on top of him.

"Zayn, I'll crush you." Liam said, pulling away to get up.

"No, I want to feel you close." Zayn replied, wrapping his legs and arms around Liam like a koala bear. 

"But baby—"

"Please Li. I love you." Zayn pleaded. One look into Zayn's eyes and Liam let him be. He rested on top of Zayn and attached their lips together for the hundredth time now. "Li, I want to suck you." Zayn breathed while Liam littered small kisses all over his face, neck and anywhere his mouth can reach.

"W-what?" Liam stuttered, pulling away.

"I want to blow you. Please Li. It's been my dream to suck your cock for years now." Zayn pleaded. Liam stared into Zayn's eyes and melted into them. He wouldn't lie and say he hasn't thought of Zayn's pink lips around his cock before, cause he did. Numerous times.

"O-okay. Yeah, okay." Liam sighed, giving in. Zayn smiled and pushed Liam off of him and flipped him over, making Liam lie on his back while he was between his parted legs, and to say Liam wasn't excited would be an understatement. He might have dreamed of Zayn sucking him off once or twice since Harry told him what a good sucker Zayn was.

"Ready?" Zayn asked, getting Liam out of his thoughts.

"Yes, go ahead."

Zayn looked at Liam and then pulled his boxers down. Zayn's eyes blew up so wide when he saw Liam's size. Liam wasn't just long, he was also very thick, making Zayn's mouth water by the look of Liam's veiny, huge cock.

"Are you... are you okay?" Liam asked carefully when he saw Zayn staring at him through lustful eyes while biting down on his lower lip.

"Yeah. It's just— Fuck Li! You're so big and beautiful." Zayn groaned, licking his lips while staring at Liam's member hungrily.

"Really?" Liam asked, feeling smug about the compliment.

"Yes, fuck I'm going to suck you now cause I can't wait." Zayn said excitement shown in his tone. Liam inhaled and lifted himself on his arms so he could get a better view of Zayn who was now between his legs with his head down to his member.

"Zayn..." Liam whined when he saw Zayn just staring at him with his tongue poked out.

"Calm down, babes. I'll suck you soon." Zayn smirked, looking at Liam through his lashes.

"Hurry up." Liam whined.

"So impatient." Zayn laughed, wrapping his hand around Liam but to Zayn's surprise, he couldn't wrap the full length in his hand around him. And that made Zayn even hornier than he already was.

Zayn then leaned down and stuck his tongue out, kitten licking Liam's tip which made Liam groan and thrust his hips up to let Zayn take him into his mouth already.

"Zayn, stop teasing me." Liam hissed when Zayn licked over his slit.

Zayn couldn't get enough of Liam's taste. He tasted sweet and salty which made Zayn's mouth water for more. So Zayn opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Liam's tip, making Liam shutter from the heat that wrapped around his throbbing member.

"Fuck Z!" Liam cursed, throwing his head backwards and thrusting up so Zayn would take him deeper.

"No, don't move." Zayn said, letting go of Liam with a pop. Liam lifted his head up and looked at him and then nodded, so Zayn wrapped his lips around Liam's cock and took him deeper.

He started to suck and flick his tongue into Liam's slit, making Liam's eyes roll back to his head. Zayn moaned, making Liam shutter from the feeling of vibrations run through him. Liam put his hand down on Zayn's head and pushed him down some more, making his cock go deeper and hit the back of Zayn's throat.

Zayn gagged from Liam's big cock and tears started to gather in his eyes. His mouth started to ache from being stretched so wide, but Zayn didn't want to let go. He loved the pain Liam caused his mouth and throat.

"Fuck baby! Suck me harder." Liam groaned, thrusting deeper into Zayn's mouth, making the tip of his cock hit the back of Zayn's throat. Zayn opened his mouth even wider, making Liam take full control over his mouth. "Yes, baby, suck daddy hard." Liam panted, thrusting fast.

Zayn squirmed and felt pre-cum dribble out of his cock from Liam's words. He then reached one hand up to Liam's balls and started to massage and tug at them while letting Liam fuck his mouth.

"Z. Pull. Away. 'M going to..." Liam breathed out, trying to pull away, but Zayn held him down and sucked him harder. "Z-Zayn... M-move. I can't..." Liam couldn't finish his sentence when Zayn pulled at his balls and licked the underside of his cock. His thighs started to shake while he came, shooting spurts of cum down Zayn's throat.

After Liam came down from his high he looked down at Zayn through lazy eyes. Zayn let go of Liam with a pop and licked his lips that were covered with spit and cum. Zayn then pulled his fingers up and wiped away the cum that leaked out of his mouth and down his chin. He pulled his fingers up and sucked on them while staring at Liam with dark, hooded eyes.

Liam groaned and pulled Zayn up to him, attacking his lips and plugging his tongue into Zayn's mouth. Liam could still taste himself on Zayn's tongue, but he didn't mind one bit since him and Zayn combined together made it ten times sexier.

Liam groaned while Zayn sucked on his tongue, pulling him in his arms and making Zayn straddle his lap. Liam then felt Zayn's hard, wet member poke his ribs so without thinking, Liam wrapped his hand around Zayn and started to jerk him off.

"Oh babes." Zayn moaned, thrusting into Liam's hand faster. Liam tightened his grip around him while his other hand went down to Zayn's balls. He massaged and stroked Zayn's shaft and balls while connecting their lips together.

Zayn was a moaning mess, thrashing and jerking in Liam's arms but Liam held him down with his strong arms and sweet words.

"Come for me, love." Liam whispered huskily into Zayn's ear while giving a strong squeeze to his leaking cock.

And that was all it took for Zayn to shoot his load all over their bodies.

Liam stayed milking everything Zayn had to give him until Zayn whined from over sensitivity. Liam pulled his hand that was covered with sticky, white cum up to look at it. He then took a look at Zayn who was breathing rapidly while staring at him through dark eyes. Liam poked his tongue out and licked his lips. Zayn stayed staring at Liam's tongue and gulped hard.

"Liam..." Zayn said in a throaty tone. Liam smirked, knowing he had a strong impact on his mate, so he got the guts and pulled his hand up and licked his finger.

Liam moaned when he tasted Zayn's cum. He tasted bittersweet but the taste was so addictive that Liam had to take some more. He started to lick his hand clean while Zayn was biting his bottom lip and staring at Liam.

After Liam's hand was completely clean again, he looked into Zayn's eyes and couldn't help but pull him into a deep kiss. Zayn kissed back urgently and Liam lied on his back while pulling Zayn on top of him.

"Sleep baby." Liam mumbled, pulling the duvet on top of their hot, sweaty bodies. Zayn didn't argue and snuggled deeper into Liam.

Seconds later Liam heard Zayn's breathing go even. He sighed and thought what the fuck did he just get himself into?

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam groaned when he woke up. His head was pounding rapidly and his stomach kept on churning. He was hung over.

Liam felt a heavy weight sleeping on top of his chest and arms and legs wrapped around him. He felt his arms wrapped around a warm body but he was too tired to open his eyes, so Liam tightened his grip around the person and sniffed the head that was lying on top of his chest, trying to find out who it might be.

Liam smelled a heavenly smell. He was drawn to the person immediately. Liam knew this wasn't Maya. True Maya smelled good, but not this heavenly.

"Hmm..." Liam hummed, nuzzling his nose in the soft hair that tickled his nose.

"Mph...." Zayn groaned, shifting on top of Liam which made Liam's eyes go as wide as two gulf balls. Liam quickly shot his eyes open and looked down to find Zayn in his arms. Zayn shifted in his spot and looked up to find Liam with a pale face.

"Z-Zayn? What are you..." Liam was asking when flashes of last night came rushing back to his memory.

He remembered looking for Zayn when a guy offered him a drink. He remembered drinking it and going up to find Zayn in a bedroom while a guy was sucking him off. Liam then remembered getting mad and yanking the guy off of him and kissing Zayn and one thing led to another, Zayn was sucking him off and he was jerking Zayn off and then licking his cum.

"No, no, no!" Liam groaned, face turning red from his embarrassing behavior last night.

"Liam, are you okay?" Zayn asked worriedly when he saw Liam's now crimson face.

"No, Zayn, I'm so sorry. I was drunk. I can't believe I did this! I'm straight and have a girlfriend!" Liam hissed. Zayn flinched from Liam's tone and quickly got off of him. He sat beside him and was looking at Liam with a painful look across his face. Liam noticed Zayn was still completely naked and so was he. His eyes trailed down to Zayn's member and Liam couldn't help but stare.

"I c-can't believe you." Zayn said in a throaty tone. Liam looked up to find Zayn's eyes filled with tears.

"Zayn," Liam whispered, getting up in a sitting position.

"No! I can't let you do this to me! You say you're straight but then you come and kiss me. Not once but twice now! Then you come and let me suck you off and you jerk me off afterwards and you still say you're straight?!"

"Z, I was drunk—"

"Bullshit! You weren't that drunk! You remember exactly what you were doing!" Zayn spat.

Liam couldn't argue because Zayn was right. True Liam was drunk, but he wasn't drunk to the point where he doesn't know what he was doing back then. 

"I know you're confused, Li, and it's okay, but please don't say you regret what we did last night. Please. I beg you." Zayn pleaded with his teary eyes.

"I never said I regret it." Liam said above a whisper. Zayn stared at him confusingly. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just panicked, but I don't regret what we did." Liam said, staring into Zayn's eyes.

"So, you..."

"Yeah, I tried to stay away, but I can't. I went insane when I came in to find some fucking jock sucking you off."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can't keep resisting you. You're just so... Fuck! You're so sexy and you drive me insane." Liam cursed, running his hand over his face.

Zayn was speechless. He didn't know what to do or say. He didn't expect Liam would say what he just said this early.

"Fuck! Don't do that, baby. You're going to make me kiss you." Liam said, pulling Zayn's lower lip out of his mouth with his thumb.

Liam still had his thumb on Zayn's lower lip, tracing and feeling how soft and pink it was. It was still glistening and it looked so mouthwatering. Liam didn't notice he was leaning towards Zayn's head and so was Zayn. Their foreheads touched and Liam was just about to attach their lips together when a loud knock was heard. Liam quickly pulled away and looked at Zayn who let out a shaky breath.

"I'll see who it is." Zayn said, getting up to see who it might be.

"Zayn," Liam called. Zayn turned around and looked at him. "Put something on." Liam said, motioning to Zayn's naked body. Zayn smirked and pulled his pants that were on the floor up. He slipped them on and went to see who was still knocking on the door like a crazy man.

"What?" Zayn asked, opening the door to reveal Harry who was out of breath.

"Fuck, Z, I thought someone drugged you and then kidnapped you. Where the fuck were you all night?!" Harry hissed.

"Oh, uh... I was... Uh..." Zayn stumbled over his words.

"Looks like someone got laid last night." Harry winked.

"No, I didn't."

"Yeah, I can tell. From your sex hair and the love bites that are scattered all over your neck." Harry smirked, touching Zayn's bruises. Zayn quickly swatted Harry's hand away and gave him a pointed look.

"What do you want, H?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Harry replied, looking behind Zayn to get a look of who Zayn might have there with him.

"Okay, now you made sure I'm okay. You can go now." Zayn said, closing the door slightly so Harry doesn't see Liam.

Zayn wasn't sure if he should tell Harry about him and Liam. He wasn't sure what Liam would say if he found out. He needed to speak with him first.

"Okay, I guess the guy's still here then."

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me." Zayn said, trying to shut the door when Harry stopped it with his foot. "What 'arry?" Zayn whined.

"I don't want to kill your mood or anything, but Perrie told me she saw Liam come here last night looking for you. Louis said he was furious on the phone, so I just thought you should know and try to call him yourself. Me, Lou and Niall won't answer his calls anymore. You have to face him yourself. Tell him how you truly feel, Z. And don't worry, me and the guys are all here for you if he rejects you. Don't worry, and I'm sure Michael will be more than happy to help. If you get what I mean?" Harry winked which made Zayn bite his lower lip.

"Y-yeah, thanks, H. You guys are great mates." Zayn thanked him pulling him in a hug. Harry hugged him back and patted his back.

"And, Z, you smell like sex." Harry remarked when they pulled away.

"Goodbye Haz." Zayn chuckled, closing the door after him. Zayn was about to walk back in when he got pinned to the wall. "W-what?" He gasped.

"Michael is willing to help, huh?" Liam breathed into Zayn's mouth.

"You heard?" Zayn asked.

"Mhm, so everyone knows you love me, but me?" Liam asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." Zayn muttered with tinted cheeks.

"Only one way to shut me up, love." Liam whispered. And with that he crashed his lips with Zayn's, hard and rough. Just like they both like it.

"Mmm..." Zayn moaned, arms wrapping around Liam's neck and tugging on the hairs that were on the back of Liam's neck.

"Fuck!" Liam groaned, picking Zayn off of his feet. Zayn was quick to wrap his legs around Liam's waist and started to rub himself on Liam. "Shit, baby. So sexy." Liam cursed, kissing and sucking down Zayn's neck.

"Ugh... Li, m-more." Zayn whined, moving his head sideways to give better access to Liam. Liam sucked, nipped and licked all over Zayn's neck. Leaving visible marks on his boy.

"You're mine." Liam growled, staring into Zayn's eyes that were coated with lust.

"All yours. I was always yours." Zayn panted. Liam smiled and kissed Zayn's lips but this time much softer and slower.

After they were both out of breath, Liam put Zayn down on his jelly legs. Liam chuckled and held his waist for support when he saw the boy was about to fall.

"How about we get out of here?" Liam suggested.

"That'll be a great idea." Zayn smiled.

Liam and Zayn went back to their flat without being caught by Harry or any of their mates since most of them were pretty hung over or were still asleep. 

They both walked back to their flat and were quiet the whole way. They climbed up to their flat and got in. Liam excused himself to go shower and Zayn nodded in return. 

Zayn knew Liam was silent because this was all new and very confusing for him. Liam was used to kissing girls and now he kissed a guy.

Zayn remembered his first time kissing a guy. He stayed crying for two days straight, as for sex, he stayed a full week sulking and feeling weird about himself. Harry and Louis were both there for him and helped him out, saying it's okay and there was nothing wrong with him. Zayn even let Harry and Louis swear not to tell Liam because he felt that Liam would get disgusted from him, even though Liam already knew Zayn was gay, he still felt Liam would see him differently after he had sex with a guy.

"Zayn," Liam called from the doorstep of Zayn's bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"We need to speak." Liam said, dressed in sweats and a hoodie with his hair still damp from his shower. Zayn nodded his head and got up to follow Liam out to the living room. They both took a seat on the red couch and Zayn waited for Liam who was playing with a thread on his shirt to speak up.

"Li?" Zayn called, putting his hand on top of Liam's. Liam looked at Zayn's hand and sighed loudly. "Calm down. It's okay." Zayn said softly while rubbing his thumb over Liam's knuckle. 

"Y-yeah." Liam breathed out. "It's just... All so new to me." 

"I know and I don't blame you. I know how you feel." Zayn said, taking Liam's hand in his and giving it a light squeeze which made Liam relax by Zayn's small gesture. "And I— I get it if you don't— Like want to— I mean like regret it." Zayn muttered looking down to their entwined hands.

"No, I don't." Liam said, squeezing Zayn's hand for assurance when he heard Zayn's soft tone. Zayn looked up to stare at Liam's eyes to make sure he was honest. "I don't regret what we did. And I— As crazy as it sounds, but I don't want to stop." Liam admitted.

"R-really?"

"Yes, Z. I can't stay away from you. You're like a drug. Whenever I take some, I want more and more."

"Li, please tell me you're serious about this because I can't stand you breaking my heart again." Zayn pleaded with sad eyes.

"I am serious. Zayn, I don't want to see you with someone else. I don't want anyone kissing or even touching you other than me. I want you all to myself." Liam said, pulling Zayn closer to him.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes, you're all mine. Do you want that, love?" Liam asked, cupping Zayn's cheek softly. Zayn melted into Liam's touch and leaned his head to Liam's hand that was now stroking his face.

"I love you, Li. More than anything in the world." Zayn whispered. Liam smiled and pulled Zayn closer to him. He then grabbed Zayn's face and leaned his head down to his, attaching their lips together. Zayn didn't kiss at first, but after several seconds he kissed back. Liam moved their lips together and he felt just right. He kissed many girls before, but none of their lips matched with his like Zayn's lips did. It was like their lips were two lost jigsaw puzzles that finally found their perfect match.

"You're so beautiful." Liam breathed into Zayn's mouth while their foreheads rested on one another.

"You're the beautiful one." Zayn mumbled, catching Liam's lips into another kiss.

They stayed making out on the couch for several minutes more until Liam's phone started ringing. Liam pulled away and Zayn whined, wanting Liam's lips planted back on his again.

"Let me just see who it is first, love." Liam laughed. Zayn pouted and let Liam go, so Liam pulled his phone out of his pocket and froze when he saw who it was.

"Who is it?" Zayn asked when he saw Liam's blank look.

"It's... it's Maya's mum." Liam muttered.

"O-oh," was all Zayn could say. Him and Liam haven't spoken about Maya, and to say Zayn was ready to speak about her would be a lie. He was afraid if he did Liam would pick her and not him which in the end makes Zayn lose Liam completely. Fuck! He didn't want that.

"I need to answer it." Liam said, cutting Zayn out of his daze. Liam sensed Zayn's face fall so he quickly wrapped his arms around him. "I just need to think about what I will do first. Okay?" Liam asked softly.

"Yeah, I get it. You're right. You need time." Zayn replied.

And he truly meant it. He knew Liam needed to think before he does anything and end things with Maya. He still needs to find his sexuality, even though he just said he didn't regret what they did, he still knew Liam needed time to think.

"Thank you." Liam said, giving Zayn a soft kiss on the cheek and answering his phone, "Hello?" Liam responded. "Maya? Why are you calling from your mum's phone?" Liam quizzed.

"I forgot my phone at home. I just missed you and wanted to hear your voice." Maya replied.

Liam looked at Zayn who clenched his jaw and looked away. He knew Zayn could hear Maya's voice so he got up and made his way to his bedroom to speak with his girlfriend privately. 

Zayn sighed loudly and tugged at his hair. He knew he didn't have the right to be mad at Liam. After all Maya is still his girlfriend, but Zayn couldn't help but feel his blood boil with jealousy, so Zayn got up and made his way back to his bedroom to go do some reading before his exams that were starting tomorrow. 

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam knocked on Zayn's bedroom door and then made his way in to find his mate studying.

"Hey, Z, you reading?" He asked standing close to Zayn's bed.

"That was fast." Zayn said sarcastically, staring at the clock hanging on his wall and ignoring Liam's question.

"Yeah, uh... Maya just wanted to wish me good luck for my exams." Liam said sheepishly.

"And it took her a full hour to do so?" Zayn snapped.

"Zayn, what do you want me to do? I can't just tell her over the phone that I cheated on her." Liam argued. Zayn stared at Liam and saw how stressed he looked. He couldn't blame him. He knows how hard it is to feel confused about yourself.

"I know, babes. I'm sorry." Zayn said, getting up and wrapping Liam in his arms. Liam let out a heavy sigh and relaxed in Zayn's arms. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Zayn's neck and breathed in his musky smell that was so addictive.

"Thank you for understanding." Liam murmured, grabbing Zayn's soft flesh with his teeth and nibbling on it.

"O-of course. Babe." Zayn breathed out when Liam started to suck on his sweet spot. Liam let go of Zayn's flesh and picked his head up to look at the visible mark he left. He smiled proud of himself when he saw the big purplish mark he left on his target. "Marking your property, eh?" Zayn smirked.

"All mine." Liam growled, pulling Zayn tighter to him.

"All yours." Zayn confirmed leaning up to attach their lips together.

Zayn knew Liam cheating on Maya was wrong, but he simply didn't care right now since he was dreaming of having Liam for so long now. He felt that he should enjoy him all to himself. Even though it was wrong.

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn just took his exam. He sighed loudly while walking out of campus and heading over to Carlo's for a needed cup of coffee.

"Hey, Z, you look like shit." Mitch commented, putting his arm around Zayn's shoulder and walking with him.

"Hey, and yes, I feel like shit too." Zayn laughed tiredly. 

And he truly did look tired. He had black circles under his eyes since he couldn't sleep last night, stressing over his exams and Liam. He kept on telling himself that Liam would barge into his bedroom and say what a huge mistake it was to kiss him and probably kick him out any minute now. Even though Zayn knew very well Liam wasn't that cruel. He still felt scared. And the fact that Zayn didn't even bother with his clothes and just grabbed a regular hoodie and jeans and slipped them on today didn't help his presence. Even his precious hair was a mess.

"What's wrong? You're tense." Mitch commented, touching Zayn's shoulder blades and feeling the tied muscles under his touch.

"I'm just stressing." Zayn sighed.

"Why? Trouble in paradise?" Mitch winked.

"Nah, mate. Not that. More like trouble with paradise." Zayn laughed.

"Tell me over coffee?" Mitch suggested.

"Yeah, but you're paying." Zayn said to which Mitch just laughed and pulled him to the coffee shop.

After they ordered their coffee they sat down at an empty booth and started to chat about their exams.

"Okay, enough with school shit. What's up with Liam?" Mitch said, cutting Zayn from rambling about how tough his teacher was when he was taking the test today.

Zayn pursed his lips and stared at the coffee mug he had in his hand. He didn't know what to say. Zayn never told a soul about what happened between him and Liam and he was nervous to do so.

"Zed, spit it out." Mitch said, shaking Zayn's hand.

"Fine, but no one is allowed to know about this." Zayn said sternly. Mitch made a zip motion to his lips and threw away the key. Zayn just shook his head from his childish behavior and started to tell Mitch about what happened between him and Liam two days ago.

"Fuck Zayn! You finally got your man!" Mitch beamed.

"Shush, and no. I haven't gotten him yet." Zayn said, shushing him down.

"What do you mean? Sucking him off and you still say you don't have him?"

"He still didn't label what we are. And besides, he still has a girlfriend."

"Fuck the girlfriend!" Mitch cursed loudly which made him earn a couple glances around. "And as for labeling what you two are, it doesn't matter. He still needs time."

"I know, that's what I've been saying to myself. But I can't stand knowing Maya is still in the picture." Zayn sighed.

"Hey, don't think about her. Just enjoy your man for now and then worry about her later on." Mitch said, holding Zayn's hand in his. Zayn looked at Mitch's hand and gave a small smile to him.

"Zayn?" He heard his name being called, so he turned around to find Liam standing there with Louis and Niall. Liam then walked up to his table and stood beside him. "What are you doing here?" Liam asked, eying Mitch's hand that was still holding Zayn's.

"Just having some coffee with Mitch." Zayn replied. Liam glared at Mitch, telling him to remove his hand from Zayn's, but Mitch just smirked and started to caress Zayn's hand.

"Well you could've called me. I would have joined you, baby." Liam said, making sure to call Zayn baby to let Mitch know Zayn was his. Mitch let out a small chuckle and shook his head, making Liam furious and yank Zayn's hand away from his. Mitch just smirked and held his hands up in surrender while Liam glared at him.

"Babes, calm down." Zayn whispered, looking at Liam's angry look. Liam looked at Zayn and his features softened. Louis and Niall both joined them with mugs of coffee in hand. They handed Liam his and both sat down.

"Aren't ya going to sit, Payno?" Louis asked, taking a sip from his coffee. Liam didn't reply and looked down at Zayn who made no attempt to get up. So Liam sighed and took a seat beside him.

"So Mitch, who are ya with this week?" Niall asked, cutting the silence.

"William." Mitch replied with a smug look.

"Oh the hot bloke? Good choice." Louis commented.

"Yeah, I actually wanted someone else, but..." Mitch smirked, staring at Zayn and winking. Liam glared at his actions and then looked at Zayn who blushed and smiled softly.

"He's taken." Liam growled, slipping his hand to Zayn's crotch and groping his member under the table. Zayn's eyes widened and he looked at Liam who just shrugged and pretended like he still didn't have his hand resting on Zayn's crotch.

"Who's taken?" Louis quizzed.

"Some guy I wanted when I first saw him in front of my dorm room." Mitch said.

"Hm, that's strange. Mitch wanting a guy and not having him? That's a first." Niall said, taking a bite from his muffin.

"Well the guy's already taken, so he can't have him." Liam said, now palming Zayn. Zayn squirmed and bit down on his lower lip, preventing a moan from coming out. He pleaded with his eyes to Liam who just smirked and put more pressure in his touch.

"Z, ya alright, lad? You haven't said anything since we arrived." Louis said.

"Huh? I uh... Mh..." Zayn squeaked when Liam unzipped his fly and slipped his hand in, wrapping his hand around the base of Zayn's hardened cock and digging his thumb into his slit.

"Zayn, ya okay? You're pretty red." Niall said, looking at Zayn worriedly.

"I'm... I'm o-okay." Zayn breathed out when Liam started to stroke him while poking his tongue out and licking the base of the coffee mug. "I'm just... m-more, I mean fuck!" Zayn cursed, running his hand over his face to stop a moan from escaping. 

"Z, are you ready to come, home?" Liam asked with a mischievous grin on while pressing hard on Zayn's balls.

"Yes, please let me come." Zayn pleaded.

"Okay, we'll be going now. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Liam said, getting up and pulling Zayn with him.

When they first got out of Carlo's Zayn glared at Liam while they walked back to their flat. He was completely hard and if it wasn't for his oversized hoodie he had on, everyone would probably see the big tent in his jeans. Liam could feel Zayn's glare but he just ignored it. They reached their flat and got in. Liam made his way to his bedroom and Zayn followed after him.

"What the fuck, Liam?!" Zayn hissed, getting in after him.

"What?" Liam asked dumbfounded while pulling his shirt off.

"What? What?! You know exactly what!" Zayn snapped.

"No, I don't."

"You were fucking palming me in public while we had others around!" Zayn practically shouted.

"So? I had to let that asshole know you were taken." Liam shrugged.

"Yeah, by making me hard and almost cum in my pants!" Zayn spat.

"Oh, come on, babe. Don't say you didn't like it." Liam said, kicking his pants off and lying on the bed.

"I uh... I... well it doesn't matter if I did. It was still embarrassing." Zayn mumbled, staring at Liam's huge bulge that was hidden under his tight boxers.

"Well it was sexy. Seeing you beg for my touch turned me on. I had to control myself before I was rock hard myself." Liam said, slipping his hand inside his boxers and touching himself.

"Fuck! You— you— Fuck Li." Zayn cursed, running to Liam and climbing on top of him.

Liam put his hands around Zayn's waist while Zayn took off his hoodie and threw it aside. Liam pulled Zayn's pants down and Zayn got up and helped Liam to kick them off. He rested back on top of Liam's torso and started to run his hands all over Liam's chest that was rippled with hard muscles.

"Still hard for me?" Liam asked. Zayn bit his lower lip and nodded his head. "Good boy." Liam praised, reaching his hand to Zayn's crotch to start palming him again. "Fuck, you're already soaked." Liam cursed, palming Zayn through his boxers that were drenched with pre-cum.

"Mmm... daddy." Zayn moaned, lolling his head backwards. Zayn suddenly registered what he just called Liam and shot his head back up to look at Liam who stopped his movements and stared at him through dark, lustful eyes. "I'm sorry, it slipped. I never—"

"Don't!" Liam stopped him. Zayn shut his mouth and started to chew on his lower lip. "Now, repeat what you just called me." Liam said in this firm tone that he uses only with Zayn. Zayn looked at Liam through wide eyes, wondering if Liam was serious or not. "Come on, Z. Repeat it."

Zayn let go of his lower lip and gulped. He looked down to his hands that were still on Liam's chest and stared at them while mumbling a soft, "Daddy."

"Shit! You don't know what this word does to me." Liam groaned, flipping Zayn on his back and hovering on top of him. Zayn stared at Liam through hooded eyes.

"Daddy." Zayn repeated louder this time.

"Fuck, baby." Liam groaned again, nuzzling his face into the crook of Zayn's neck and kissing him. "It's one of my kinks. Being called daddy." Liam murmured, sucking and nibbling on Zayn's neck. "I asked Maya to call me that, but she said it's weird and disgusting. I can't believe I finally found someone to call me daddy." 

Zayn would say Liam mentioning Maya's name bothered him, but after he heard what Liam said, he would say he was fucking smug about knowing Zayn had something to give to Liam that Maya can't.

"I'll call you daddy whenever you want." Zayn breathed. Liam looked through Zayn's eyes and crashed his lips with his.

They kissed and Liam slipped his tongue inside Zayn's hot, wet mouth. They both fought for dominance when their tongues touched, so Liam groaned and pinched Zayn's hip softly, letting the older boy under him give up and let Liam take full control. 

They kissed, sucked and nibbled on each other's lips and tongues until they were both out of breath. Liam pulled away and stared at Zayn through dark lustful eyes.

"Li, what changed? I mean why are you like this with me now?" Zayn asked, tracing Liam's lower lip with his thumb.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Liam mumbled, ready to get off of Zayn. Zayn quickly wrapped his legs around Liam and pulled him down before he had time to leave.

"Stay. I like you like this." Zayn murmured, kissing Liam's throat and sucking softly on his birth mark.

"Fuck! You drive me insane, Z." Liam growled, pulling Zayn's lips off of his throat and kissing him hard. After they pulled away both panting hard Liam stared at Zayn's big, honey eyes and spoke, "I always fight myself and try to stay away for so long now, but I had enough fighting myself. I need you." Liam said pulling Zayn closer to him.

Zayn bit his lower lip and Liam crashed their lips together again. This kiss was hard and full of hunger from both boys.

Zayn felt Liam's hard on press against his, so he squirmed under him, wanting some friction between the two. Liam groaned and started sucking and kissing down Zayn's throat, reaching his tattooed chest.

"Mmm... Li. More." Zayn moaned, arching his back when Liam traced his tongue over Zayn's sensitive nipple that hardened and stood up. Liam smirked, knowing what a strong impact he had on his mate, so he started to trace around the sensitive bud, making Zayn whine and squirm under him. "Daddy." Zayn whined, making Liam growl and bite down on his nipple. "O-ohhh... Mmm... Yes, daddy." Zayn moaned, hands going into Liam's brown hair and pushing him down.

"So sexy, baby. Moaning for daddy." Liam murmured, tracing his tongue down Zayn's chest, reaching down to Zayn's flat stomach. Liam then reached Zayn's tented boxers and stared at him through dark, hooded eyes. 

"D-daddy, please." Zayn pleaded when Liam was staring at his hard as rock member.

"O-okay, yeah." Liam mumbled, going down and sniffing Zayn through his soaked boxers. "Fuck! Baby, you smell so good." Liam groaned, nuzzling his face into Zayn's hard member.

He started to kiss him through his boxers, making Zayn whine and squirm under him. Liam held him down by using his strong arms which made Zayn turned on even more than he already was.

"L-Liam, please." Zayn begged with tears pooling his eyes.

Liam looked up at Zayn and saw his pleas. He bit his lower lip and pulled Zayn's boxers down making his hard, wet cock slap over his face. Liam stared at Zayn's long cock and felt his mouth water by the size of him.

"Liam?" Zayn asked concerned when he saw Liam in a daze. Liam was still in his own thoughts until he felt Zayn get up and push him on his back while Zayn came and straddled his lap.

"Zayn?" Liam whispered.

"Lets take it step by step, babes." Zayn said, kissing Liam's lips softly. Liam sighed and he couldn't be more thankful for Zayn than right now. I mean sure Liam gave hand jobs in the past, but never has he sucked a dick before.

"Want me to suck you off?" Zayn suggested when he felt Liam's hard member pressing against his bum.

"N-no, I had another idea." Liam smirked. Zayn furrowed his brows questioningly when Liam pulled his own boxers down, making his huge cock slap heavily against his stomach. Zayn's eyes widened and his mouth watered, wanting so bad to go down and take Liam in his hot, wet mouth. "Calm down, baby. We have all the time for that." Liam chuckled getting Zayn out of his thoughts. Zayn blushed and then got off of Liam, pulling his boxers down his feet. Liam pulled his as well and they both threw them aside.

Liam grabbed Zayn by his waist and pulled him on him, making him lay on top of his chest. Zayn felt his heartbeat increase when Liam pulled him so easily. He loves a strong man and Liam was truly one.

"Just feel my hand, okay?" Liam asked. Zayn bit his lower lip and nodded. Liam couldn't help but connect their lips together.

Liam reached his hand to his mouth and licked several stripes. He then wrapped his hand around Zayn's member and started to stroke him slowly. Zayn sighed and relaxed in Liam's arms. After Liam made sure Zayn was completely hard and ready he slid his hand to the tip of Zayn's member and made an opening. He then reached for his member and pulled it into the opening, making his hand wrap around the tip of both dicks.

Zayn shuttered and took a shaky breath when he felt Liam's hard tip that had pre-cum bubble out of the head touch his. Liam groaned and started to move his hand, making both dicks rub together.

"Mmm... Leeyum..." Zayn moaned, lolling his head onto Liam's shoulder.

"Fuck, Zed. You're so sexy, darling." Liam cursed, capturing Zayn's red lips and kissing him hard.

"L-Li... I-I'm close." Zayn whimpered.

"Me too, love. M-me too." Liam breathed hard while fastening his strokes. Zayn pulled his hands down to their members and started to massage his and Liam's balls.

"Fuck! Yes, baby!" Liam groaned, squeezing their members together. Zayn then pressed hard down on their balls and both boys shuttered while their bodies shook as they came.

After Liam came down from his high, he looked down at Zayn who fell limp on top of him. Liam smiled fondly at the slightly elder boy and kissed his sweaty forehead that had his black, soft hair matted against it.

"Go to sleep, love." Liam whispered. Zayn had no energy to respond, so he snuggled against Liam and closed his eyes, ready to welcome needed sleep. 

Liam was too tired himself to worry about the sticky cum between their two bodies. And maybe, just maybe Liam didn't want to get up since he wanted Zayn to stay snuggled on top of him, so Liam shut his eyes and welcomed deep sleep himself.

Zayn woke up feeling strong arms holding him tightly and a soft but hard surface under him. A smile crept on his lips when he realized what he was sleeping on. Or should I say who. He turned his head sideways to get a good look on his lover's face.

Liam was fast asleep. His eyes were shut while his mouth was slightly opened, making puffs of air come out. Zayn stared at Liam's pink, soft lips and couldn't help but lick his own. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss him, but he didn't want to wake Liam up. Zayn's neck was aching from this uncomfortable position, but he didn't care. Looking at Liam's beautiful face was worth the slight pain he was feeling.

"Morning." Liam's deep voice said, cutting Zayn from his gaze.

"Uh... Morning." Zayn mumbled shyly for being caught staring. Liam moved slightly which made Zayn fall off of his chest and land on the soft mattress. Zayn pouted but said nothing while he scooted closer to Liam's warm body.

"You're being cuddly today." Liam commented which made Zayn hum and cuddle even closer to him.

"Mhm. You're warm and it's cold outside."

"Well good thing were inside then." Liam remarked sarcastically. Zayn ignored Liam's remark and shut his eyes, enjoying Liam's warmth and scent that was so mesmerizing. "We both smell like sex." Liam mumbled lowly. Zayn didn't respond and just breathed in his addicting scent.

"But it smells good." Zayn sighed, nuzzling his face in Liam's chest.

Liam let him be for a couple of seconds until he spoke up, "Z, we need to get up and shower now if we want to make it on time for our exam." Liam said, nudging Zayn's ribs softly. Zayn groaned but eventually moved away. Liam got out of bed while Zayn stayed in, staring at Liam's naked bum when he got up to grab his towel and head to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Liam got out of the bathroom and came into his bedroom looking hot as fuck.

Droplets of water were trickling down his built body while his hair was damp. The towel around his waist was hung low, revealing his beautiful V-lines which made Zayn drool from the sight of it.

"Careful now. You might catch a bug." Liam smirked, going to his dresser to get a pair of tight Hugo boxers out. Zayn stared at Liam while he pulled his towel off, revealing his big, thick member that was hanging between his legs. Zayn licked his lips when Liam pulled the boxers over his legs and tucked his member in. "Come on mate. Go shower while I get breakfast ready." Liam announced, grabbing a black, tight tee and pulling it over his head.

Zayn grumbled under his breath while he walked out of Liam's bedroom butt naked. Zayn could swear he heard Liam take a sharp breath of air when he got up, but he just smirked and walked away.

After Zayn showered and got dressed, both boys had a quick breakfast and then both made their way out to school.

They acted like their regular selves. Not one of them mentioned their hot make-out session and how they got off by Liam's hand last night. It was like it never happened.

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn just finished his exam. He sighed loudly feeling exhausted. This is one of the hardest tests he took so far.

He was walking to Carlo's when his phone chimed notifying that he got a new message. Zayn pulled his phone out and saw a new text from Liam.

Liam: so tired and exhausted. Need 2 c u home soon.

Zayn read the message over and over again, not believing Liam actually texted him to come home fast so they could probably do something, so Zayn quickly made a U turn and headed back to their shared flat. He finally reached to his destination and got in to find something unpleasant in front of him.

"Hi Zayn, it's been a while."

"Maya, what a nice surprise." Zayn commented, not really meaning the words he just said.

"I know right. I came over to surprise Liam. Heard he was tired after his exam, so I thought I should stop by and get the tension off of him." Maya said, trailing her manicured fingernails over Liam's chest.

Zayn couldn't help but glare at her hand that was on his man. He wanted to cuss her out for ever touching him and to tell her that Liam doesn't need her since he was here now, but Zayn knew he couldn't.

"Cool." Was what Zayn said, taking a seat on their red couch and giving Liam a pointed look. Liam could feel Zayn's gaze on him, but he didn't dare look up.

"Zayn, are you staying home?" Maya asked.

Zayn looked at her and he knew exactly why she asked this particular question, so Zayn plastered a fake smile on and spoke in a clear voice, "Yes, why?"

"Oh, uh, nothing. I just thought you're going to hang out with Harry or something." Maya muttered.

"No, I'm staying home. Liam asked me to come. Right babes?" Zayn asked a flushed Liam when he understood what Zayn was implying on. Maya didn't sense anything differentially since it was regular for the pair to use pet names to each other.

"Yeah." Liam muttered above a whisper.

"Okay, uh... so, I'll go to the bathroom and then we should... Yeah." Maya said awkwardly, getting up and making her way to the bathroom to freshen up.

Liam suddenly felt the room get hot and very suffocating with Zayn's gaze on him. He finally looked up to be met with honey brown orbs sending bullets his way.

"Z, she surprised me. I swear I didn't—"

"Save it. I don't want to hear anything." Zayn said in a harsh tone, making Liam shut his mouth and feel very guilty. "I thought you wanted me." Zayn asked confusingly.

"I do, it's just complicated. Maya is still my girlfriend." Liam argued.

"So what if she is? It's not like you love her." Zayn scoffed.

"What do you mean I don't love her? Of course I do. She's my girlfriend." Liam argued back.

"Girlfriend? Liam, I think you forgot you cheated on her, and with who, your gay best friend. Do you really believe you still love her?" Zayn asked. Liam stayed quiet when Zayn put it in that matter. I mean he was right. He cheated on Maya with a guy. A guy that was his best mate and flatmate.

"It doesn't matter. I still love Maya." Liam muttered softly while looking at the wall that was in front of him.

"You love her? Then what about us?" Zayn asked slowly.

"What about us? We're mates."

"Mates? Mates?!" Zayn sneered. "Mates don't get each other off, Liam. Mates don't fucking sleep or cuddle. Mates don't fucking kiss like we do!" Zayn snapped.

"Z, calm down, okay. I know you're mad, but please, I can't do this right now. Maya is in the bathroom and she might walk out any minute now. Please, I don't want her to find out like this." Liam pleaded quietly.

Zayn stared at Liam and couldn't help but feel his heart break and his blood boil with anger. He did it again. He let Liam in and this is what it led to. Liam chose Maya over him.

"Whatever. I'm out. Don't wait for my return."

"Zayn, wait—" But it was too late since Zayn walked out, slamming the front door hard after him.

Maya got out of the bathroom expecting to find Liam and Zayn, but what she got instead was only a tense Liam who was shaking his knee non-stop. 

"Babe, what's wrong?" Maya asked concerned about her boyfriend. She didn't get a reply in return so she asked another question. "Where's Zayn?" This made Liam stop shaking his knee and stare at Maya with an unreadable expression. 

"He's gone." He muttered so lowly that Maya barely heard him. "I fucked up. Big time." Liam sighed, running both hands through his fringe. 

"What happened?" Maya asked, resting her hand on Liam's arm. Liam looked at her hand and quickly pulled himself away from her touch. Maya gasped softly and a hurtful look passed her face. "Liam, what's the matter?" Maya asked in a broken tone.

"I'm sorry Maya, but you deserve better than this." 

"Liam?" 

"I cheated on you, okay?!" Liam snapped, making Maya gasp in shock. "I know I'm an asshole for doing so, but it just happened." Liam groaned, covering his face with his hands. Maya stayed quiet while Liam was fighting himself with her silence. He finally dared to look up to be met with glossy eyes staring back at him. "Maya, please say something." Liam pleaded quietly. 

"I have nothing to say, but why?" Maya said above a whisper which made a cold shiver run down Liam's spine. "Am I not enough for you? Do I not satisfy your needs?" She asked in a much colder tone.

"No, it's not you. It's—"

"Don't!" Maya spat with so much venom in her voice, so Liam shut his mouth and looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. "I thought you were different, Liam. I thought you're a grown man and not like those juvenile kids in high school. That's why I dated you. Please don’t say the It's-not-you-it's-me shit, okay?!" Maya snapped. Liam couldn't make himself look at her. He felt hurt and shame for what he did.

"I'm sorry." Liam muttered, looking at his lap.

"You should be." Maya remarked bitterly. "But no worries, we'll get through it." Maya said so calmly which made Liam look up at her in utter shock.

"But Maya, I—"

"I'll see you soon, Liam." Maya said, interrupting Liam and making her way out before he even got a chance to say anything.

While Liam was still in a shock, Zayn was having the fun of his life, drinking and dancing at a gay club Michael and his mates took him to.

"Zayn, Z, drink this." Ashton, one of Michael's close friends from Australia said, handing Zayn a neon tube. Zayn didn't question what it was, so he took it and gulped it down in one go.

"Fuvk, 's strong." Zayn slurred, already drunk from all the alcohol he had since he arrived two hours ago.

"Good for heart breaks." Michael shouted in his ear. Zayn nodded and grabbed another tube out of Calum's hand, making him whine.

"He needs it Cal." Michael called. Calum just huffed out and went to grab another drink for himself. "Fuck Liam and his girlfriend!" Michael toasted.

If Zayn was sober he would've gave Michael a piece of his mind for saying this about Liam, but Zayn was too drunk to comprehend what's going on around him, so instead Zayn laughed and cheered, "Fvuck Li!" He giggled, clinging his drink with the others and gulping it down.

After drinking some more shots, the guys all went to the dance floor to dance and get lost in the music, as Luke said. Zayn was dancing and giggling with a complete stranger that he totally forgot his name when he first introduced himself. He really didn't care. All he wanted to do is let loose and try to forget Liam.

Zayn felt the guy's dick grind on his ass, but he simply didn't care. He went along with it and even started to sway his hips faster, making the tall guy moan and bite down on his neck. Zayn let out a soft moan, lolling his head on the guy's shoulder and giving the guy more access to suck and kiss down his neck. The guy then pulled one of his hands to Zayn's front and started to rub him through his jeans, making Zayn turn into a moaning mess.

"How about we get out of here?" The guy suggested in a husky tone, making a shiver go down Zayn's spine. Zayn couldn't speak but nod his head in return. The guy smirked, pulling Zayn's chin between two of his fingers and kissing him hard.

Zayn didn't kiss back instantly, so the guy bit down on Zayn's lower lip making him gasp while he plugged his tongue in. Zayn hummed and then started to kiss back, but it wasn't the kiss he was looking for. The guy's lips are rough and hard, not like Liam's who are soft and warm. Even the taste was different. Liam always tasted so good while this guy tasted bitter from the alcohol he had. Maybe it was scotch? Zayn thought to himself. 

"Let's go." The guy called, pulling away from the heated kiss, panting hard. Zayn's mind was all fuzzy. He couldn't think or see where he's going, but feel the guy yanking him by the arm through sweaty bodies and out of the heated club to be met with the cold winter breeze that hit their burning faces.

"My place or yours?" The guy asked, kissing down Zayn's neck while rubbing their erections together.

"Y-yours." Zayn whimpered, holding the guy's arm to steady himself.

  
**> >>>**

  
Next morning Liam was pacing around the flat with his phone on his ear.

"Did he answer?" Liam asked when Louis first picked up.

"No, lad. His phone's probably dead." Louis pointed out in a sympathetic tone.

"Okay, but if he calls—"

"I will. Don't worry, Payno. Zayn's probably crashing at Michael's house or one of his other friends after their partying last night." Louis said, cutting Liam off.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Liam sighed. "Thanks Lou. Go get ready for school now." Liam said, ending the call.

Liam sighed and threw his phone aside. His eyes didn't blink for one second last night, thinking about Zayn's whereabouts and what Maya said. He's called Niall, Harry, Louis and even Mitch to see if Zayn came by, but they all said no. He then tried to phone Michael, but he wouldn't pick up and it quickly went to voice message. Liam was getting frustrated. Zayn had to come home to change his clothes before his exam. He wouldn't wear what he wore yesterday to school. He thought. So Liam took a seat on the red couch, waiting for his raven haired mate to show up any minute now.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your kudos❤💛


	4. Chapter 4

It was mid-noon and Zayn hasn't shown up yet. Liam was getting worried and a million thoughts were running through his head. He eventually left the flat and went to take his exam. He then waited after his test to spot Zayn, but to no use. He couldn't find nor reach his raven haired mate. 

"Still no luck?" Louis asked sympathetically while passing Liam a cup of tea. After Louis saw the state Liam was in, he took him back to his flat and made him some tea to ease him a bit.

"No, he won't pick up his phone and Michael said he saw him leave with some guy last night." Liam muttered. Louis gave him a sad look while he took a sip from his own cuppa. "I don't know what to do, Louis. Zayn is missing and I just... Why?" Liam sighed frustrated with himself. 

"You like him, don't ya?" Louis asked.

"Of course I do. He's one of my best mates." 

"No, I mean you like him, but not in a platonic way." Louis explained. Liam opened his mouth to tell him that he was wrong and he was in fact straight, but in the end, Louis was right. Liam knew he liked Zayn more than friends liked each other. He knew right away when he first felt Zayn's lips against his.

Liam didn't realize he had his fingers resting on his lips while he was deep in thought until he felt Louis nudge him lightly.

"You kissed him, didn't ya?" Louis smirked playfully since he already knew Liam did because Zayn had already told him and won't shut up about it from then.

"W-what? N-no, I mean... Yeah, no! What are you saying Louis?" Liam stuttered over his words. Louis let out a loud laugh seeing his mate's struggle.

"It's alright, lad. It's cool. I mean I don't blame ya. Zayn's one hot bloke." Louis whistled which made Liam clench his jaw and glare at him. "Easy there mama bear. I'm just stating facts." Louis said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Liam sighed and looked away.

"Is it that obvious?" Liam quizzed softly.

"Well from the look of crises you're going through and the way you dozed off, it is."

"Fuck, Lou! I fucked up. Big time." Liam groaned, running both hands over his face. Louis was just about to put his arm around his mate when his phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the caller ID loudly.

"It's Zayn." He announced, making Liam snatch his head up. "Hey, Z, how are ya, lad?" Louis asked when he first answered.

"Hey, Lou, I'm good. Just called to let you know I'm okay." Zayn replied.

"Where are ya?" Louis questioned further.

"At a friend's house. Don't worry. I'm safe."

"Z, Liam is worried sick—"

"Give me that." Liam said, snatching Louis' phone out of his hand before he even got a chance to finish his sentence. "Zayn, where are you?"

"Li..." Zayn whispered so softly Liam could barely hear him. Liam then heard ruffling on the other end and wondered what Zayn might be doing. "I'm okay. Don't worry." Zayn repeated the same thing he told Louis.

"Don't worry? How can you not want me to worry when I have zero clue where you are?!" Liam hissed angrily. He then waited for Zayn to reply, but all he got was silence.

"Look, I'm good. Don't wait for me, yeah? I gotta go now."

"No, wait—" But it was too late since Zayn ended the call. Liam rang him again, but he wouldn't pick up. He kept on ringing him until the device was shut down. "FUCK!" He growled, tugging at the roots of his hair tightly. 

"Calm down, lad. He said he's okay." Louis tried to reason with him.

"I can't, Lou. Zayn is at some stranger's house doing God knows what?!" Liam spat the last part angrily.

"Can you just tell me what really happened between you two?" Louis asked, so Liam started to tell Louis everything. From the first drunk kiss to where Zayn stormed out yesterday when Maya came over. "Gee, Li. You're in deep shit."

"No, shit Sherlock." Liam droned. "Now, tell me what to do to get Zayn back?" He asked desperately. 

"Well, first off, you've gotta end things with Maya. Completely."

  
**> >>>**

  
"Thanks for letting me stay over, Amir. You're a great guy." Zayn thanked the guy who he left with last night that he now knew his name was Amir.

"Don't mention it, habibi." Amir replied, hugging Zayn in the process.

"You sound so sexy whenever you speak Arabic." Zayn said, biting his lower lip.

"Well we could have a quick one." Amir smirked, pulling Zayn closer by the waist. Zayn gave it a thought. He could let Amir fuck him and then go back home, but that will make him later than he already was. He still needed to shower, change from Amir's clothes and study for his exam that was in two days. Plus, he might've missed Liam and wanted to see him.

"I can't. I have to go now." Zayn responded.

"Okay, you have my phone number if you need anything."

"Yeah, I'll see you soon. Bye." Zayn waved goodbye and left Amir's apartment.

It was a good thing Amir lived a couple blocks away from his and Liam's place. It was good to walk and let himself think about what he's going to do with the whole Liam situation.

Zayn arrived to his destination and was now standing in front of their flat. He really didn't want to go in and face Liam, but Zayn knew he had to one way or another.

Zayn took a huge breath of air and unlocked the door. He opened it and was about to walk in when he was suddenly yanked in and strong, big arms wrapped around him.

"Whoa," Zayn steadied himself while he let Liam crush him in his famous bear hugs. He breathed in Liam's scent and melted into a puddle of mush.

"I was worried sick about you." Liam muttered through Zayn's neck, making his hot breath fan over Zayn's cold skin that was now warming up.

"I was at a friend's house." Zayn murmured softly. Liam pulled away but didn't let go. He just pulled away enough to look into Zayn's honey orbs.

"Which friend? I called them all and they all said you weren't over?" Liam quizzed in this firm tone he uses only with Zayn.

"He's a new friend."

"That fucked you last night." Liam remarked bitterly. Zayn suddenly felt guilty and ashamed of himself. He didn't know why he felt the urge to explain to Liam about what happened last night, but he couldn't since Liam let him go and took a few steps back.

"Liam—"

"Go to your room. We'll speak tomorrow morning." Liam said in an icy tone that made Zayn shiver and feel worse about himself. Zayn bit his lower lip and nodded, walking to his bedroom when Liam suddenly called his name, making Zayn stop in his tracks and turn around to face him. "Shower and change your clothes. You reek of sex." And with that Liam walked into his own bedroom, leaving a dazed Zayn behind.

  
**> >>>**

  
Next morning Zayn stayed in bed longer than he usually does. Not because he was tired or anything, but because he was too afraid to face Liam. Zayn knew Liam won't do anything to him, but he was too embarrassed to face him. Why? He had no fucking clue.

Zayn was lying in bed thinking about everything that happened last night and how Liam said he reeked of sex. _Was Liam jealous?_ Zayn thought to himself. _No, he can't be. He chose Maya remember?_ His mind replied itself. He was too deep in thought when suddenly there was a loud knock on his bedroom door cutting him from his daze.

"Zayn, you up?" Liam called from the doorway. Zayn quickly shut his eyes and acted asleep again. Soon he heard the door crook open and Liam's footsteps come in. "Z, get up. I prepared breakfast." Liam called, but lower this time. Zayn didn't move and acted like he was still sleeping, so Liam assumed he really was. "Why did you do it? You killed me knowing another guy got you and not me." Liam muttered in a sad tone, making Zayn's heart ache. Zayn didn't dare open his eyes. He was too afraid to see Liam's broken look. He hated knowing he was the cause of Liam's sadness, so he did what every wimp would do, act asleep.

Soon he heard Liam let out a loud sigh and get out of his bedroom. When Zayn heard the door click shut he opened his teary eyes and sniffled quietly.

"You killed me when you chose her instead of me." Zayn whimpered, shushing his cries with the pillow under him.

  
**> >>>**

  
Several hours later Zayn woke up again by sudden hunger. He hasn't eaten since yesterday and it was already dark outside from where he could see from his dark curtains that had a small gap opened.

He groaned and got out of bed when his stomach grumbled loudly. He sighed and opened his bedroom door, walking to the kitchen quietly, hoping he doesn't bump into Liam, but to his luck Liam was sitting on their red couch with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Uh... Hey." Zayn muttered awkwardly.

"Hey." Liam responded, giving Zayn a side look. "You slept in." He remarked, picking his cup to take a needed sip.

"Uh... yeah. Was tired." Zayn shrugged.

"From all the fucking." Liam stated nonchalantly. Zayn opened his mouth to defend himself, but nothing came out. After all Liam was right. Him and Amir fucked about twice and then both gave blow jobs to one another the next day. "Aren't you going to sit?" Liam asked in this cold tone, cutting Zayn from his thoughts.

"Huh? Uh— n-no, I just— eat." Zayn stuttered. Liam raised his brow up and gave a slight nod. Zayn shifted from one foot to the other, waiting for God knows what.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on now." Liam spoke in a cold tone that sent a shiver down Zayn's spine. So Zayn awkwardly made his way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the bottle of milk and an empty bowl and spoon. He then grabbed the cereal box and prepared his simple meal.

Zayn walked out of the kitchen with his bowl in hand and sat around their dining table. He started to munch on his cereal while Liam was gazing at his every move. Zayn gulped the cereal down and looked up to be met with Liam's piercing brown orbs.

"Who were you with?" Liam asked in a dominant tone, making Zayn's groin come alive. Zayn might have a daddy kink and like his partner to be dominant, but not dominant to the point where Zayn doesn't have a say in anything. He just likes it when he gets jealous over him and maybe have amazing sex afterwards to show him who he really belonged to. Kind of what Liam is doing right now. Well minis the sex part.

"A guy I met." Zayn mumbled, trying his best to have a clear voice and not show how aroused he was by his own kinky thoughts.

"I know, but who is he? What's his name?"

"Amir. He's Arabian and an accountant. He lives a couple blocks away from us. Is there anything else you want to know?" Zayn asked sarcastically.

"Don't sass me now, Zayn. I'm serious. I don't like you fooling around with others."

"Why not, huh? You're not my boyfriend. You said so yourself!" Zayn spat angrily.

"So what if I'm not! It doesn't give you the right to go fuck around!" Liam growled, getting up and facing Zayn.

"Well I need release too. It's not fair only you get some!" Zayn shot back, standing as well.

"When you need release, you come to me. Not some fucking asshole!"

"Amir is not an asshole. He's a great guy. He even fucked me—" But Zayn couldn't finish his sentence when suddenly got pushed to the closest wall. Liam pinned him with his strong body, nose flaring, eyes dark and his jaw clenched. Zayn gulped from how sexy and angry Liam looked. He just wanted to kiss him and suck—

"I said nobody gets to touch what's mine." Liam growled in Zayn's face, hot breath hitting Zayn's parted lips and going into his mouth, sending sparks down to his member.

"I-I'm not y-yours." Zayn said, breath coming out in little pants when Liam pushed himself onto him, feeling his hard member rub against his.

"Oh, really?" Liam quizzed, rubbing himself slightly onto Zayn's body and making the older boy bite down on his bottom lip and hold in his moans.

"N-no." Zayn stated in a strained tone.

"Well, that's too bad. I thought you were cause I would've..." Liam trailed off.

"Would've what?" Zayn asked, making Liam smirk from how eager he sounded.

"I would've pushed you against this wall and fucked you to oblivion." Liam whispered into Zayn's ear, making Zayn's breath quicken by the thought of it. "But, too bad you aren't." Liam said, pushing himself away and letting Zayn go.

"No, wait!" Zayn pleaded, but Liam just smirked and walked to his bedroom, keeping his bedroom door open. Zayn stared at Liam's door that was halfway open with confusion.

"Why did he keep it open?" Zayn asked himself out loud. A thought accrued to him that made him speechless. "Unless..." Zayn trailed off when it hit him completely. "Fucking tease." Zayn grinned, making his way to Liam's bedroom.

Zayn rushed in and was quick attacked by Liam who pushed him to the wall and pinned him with his strong body. Liam began his assault on Zayn's lips, kissing, biting and sucking like his life depended on it.

"Fuck! You're so sexy." Liam groaned when Zayn moaned into his mouth.

"Less talking, more kissing." Zayn murmured, attaching their lips together again. 

Liam then pulled away when they were both out of breath. They were both breathing in each other's mouths and their chests rose and fell while their eyes were glued to one another.

"Fuck me." Zayn breathed out. Liam's eyes darkened by Zayn's request. He stared at Zayn wondering if he's being serious or not. "Li, I want you to fuck me. Please." He whispered desperately. 

"Fuck! Why do you have to be so sexy?" Liam groaned, nuzzling his face in Zayn's neck and sucking on his warm flesh. A loud moan came out of Zayn when Liam kissed his sweet spot. Liam smirked knowing he found it and started to lick it, making Zayn squirm under him.

"Li, _Mhm_... I want you." Zayn started rambling while Liam sucked and bit down, leaving a big mark on him. "I c-can't." Zayn whimpered, legs turning to Jell-O and losing balance. Liam quickly caught Zayn before he fell. He pushed him against the wall while Zayn wrapped his legs around his waist. Their erections touched and Liam groaned when he felt how hard Zayn was for him, so he started to move his body to create some friction between their hard members.

"Okay, baby?" Liam asked softly when he heard Zayn's soft moans and groans.

"N-no, I want more. I need more. Please Li." Zayn begged, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck and tugging on the ends of his hair. Liam growled when he felt Zayn tugging on his hair. He loved the light pain he felt and this made his member throb inside the joggers he had on.

"More you'll get." Liam said in a deep voice, carrying Zayn to the bed and throwing him on it. He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his joggers along with his boxers down his legs. Zayn couldn't help but stare at how big Liam was. Liam was completely naked in front of him and hard. So fucking hard because of him?!

Liam felt Zayn's gaze on him and he couldn't help his member from throbbing with excitement. Sure he's been naked in front of boys before, thanks to the showers after PE lesson, but never has he been this nude in front of someone who's looking at him with so much hunger in his eyes, ready to jump on him and feast any second now.

Zayn saw Liam's cock throb upwards because he was still staring and he couldn't help but lick his lips hungrily.

"Baby, strip that down." Liam said in a deep voice that sent shivers down Zayn's own member.

  
***Sorry, had to add my other book's name in here. Anygays... back to Flatmates***

Liam pulled Zayn's leg and pulled him down to him. He then yanked Zayn's sweats along with his boxers off, so Zayn quickly pulled his hoodie over his head and Liam came and hovered above him. Zayn parted his legs so Liam can come between them and they both kissed until they were both out of breath.

"Zayn, baby, you're so sexy." Liam murmured, kissing down Zayn's neck and all over his chest. Zayn moaned when Liam licked over his nipple, making it harden by his wet muscle that started swirling around. Liam smirked when he felt Zayn shiver and whimper, making him take the bud between his teeth, tugging at it lightly, making Zayn groan louder and arch his back upwards, wanting more.

"Liam, fill me. I want you inside. Now!" Zayn begged while Liam was tugging and sucking one nipple and pinching the other one with his fingers. And the fact that Liam's member kept on rubbing against Zayn's, wasn't helping at all.

"Not yet." Liam smirked, pulling away to speak. Zayn whined and felt his hole throb and clench around nothing, wanting attention and to be filled, but Liam was being a tease and just sucked all over Zayn's chest, leaving love bites wherever his mouth reached.

"Li, I swear to Allah if you don't do something now, I will." Zayn threatened, but it was a loss cost cause Liam smirked and stared at him.

"Okay, go on then." Liam challenged with a smug look. Zayn glared at him, hoping he was joking and do something, but Liam just smirked and sat in front him, waiting for him to do whatever he wants.

"Fine then. Fuck you!" Zayn spat.

"Baby, I top, so I think you'll be the one that's going to get fucked. Not me." Liam laughed. Zayn just rolled his eyes while pulling two fingers into his mouth and started to suck on them. Liam stared at Zayn through lustful eyes, seeing him sucking on his fingers and hollowing his cheeks just like he did when Zayn sucked him off made Liam's cock throb up to his stomach. Zayn then pulled his knees up and pulled his now wet fingers down to his bum and started circling around his clenching hole. Liam gulped hard, seeing Zayn's slow movements turned him on more than he imagined.

Zayn might've been shy about it, but he didn't care at the moment. He was so turned on that it hurt to not have something filling him. So Zayn pushed his shyness aside and gave his full attention to his throbbing hole.

He then pushed one finger in and hissed slightly from the light burn. Liam moved his head sideways to get a better look at Zayn's bum, but Zayn quickly shut his legs.

"Stop staring. I can't do this while you're looking." Zayn mumbled with pink cheeks. Liam suddenly felt his mouth water. Seeing Zayn pleasuring himself with his bare hands was such a turn on for him.

"Please. I want to see." Liam pleaded, opening Zayn's knees some more and coming between them to get a better look. Zayn bit his lower lip, but allowed for Liam to stare. He opened his knees some more and let Liam's hands rest on them.

Zayn started to move his finger around and when he made sure he was open wide enough he added another one in.

Liam couldn't keep his eyes away from Zayn's fingers that were swallowed by his arse. Zayn was scissoring his two fingers and suddenly there was a third one in. Liam groaned when he was staring at Zayn fucking himself on his fingers and Zayn's moans were like heaven to his ears.

"Leeyum, oh Li... _Mhmm_... M-more. _Ahh_..." Zayn moaned, thrusting his fingers in deeply. Liam groaned and tightened his grip on Zayn's knees, trying to hold himself from coming by the sexy look in front of him.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! I can't! Li, help." Zayn whimpered, knees shaking and his thrusts were getting sloppier. Liam held onto his knees to stop him from shutting them and he reached his hand down to Zayn's bum and pulled his fingers out when he saw Zayn panting hard and his fingers stop moving. Zayn was staring at Liam through hooded eyes when Liam pulled his own fingers to Zayn's mouth.

"Suck on them." Liam ordered. Zayn didn't need to be asked twice. He started to suck on Liam's fingers, dancing and twirling his tongue around his digits. Liam's breath hitched and he was so turned on by the sinful things Zayn's tongue was doing, so he quickly pulled his fingers out of his mouth and pulled them down to his opening.

Liam stared at Zayn's hole that was glistening with Zayn's saliva and it winked at him, making Liam gulp hard and bite down on his lower lip, pushing one finger in easily.

"O-oh.... _Mmm_... D-daddy." Zayn moaned, clenching around Liam's thick finger. Liam groaned softly by the name Zayn called him in and thrusted his finger in deeper. "M-more. I want more." Zayn whined, lifting his bum up to meet with Liam's thrusts.

"Sit still, baby. I'll take care of you." Liam said in a deep husky voice, making Zayn leak onto his own stomach from how ready he was.

Liam saw the puddle of pre-cum that was lying on Zayn's stomach, so he pulled his finger out and scooped some of the cum off. He started to rub Zayn's pre-cum onto his fingers until they were glistening. Liam then pulled his hand down when Zayn started to whine. He pushed two in at once which made Zayn's breath hitch and a loud moan come out.

"You okay, love?" Liam asked sweetly.

"Yes, I'm perfect. Move. Please." Zayn cried, pushing his bum up so Liam's fingers would push into him deeper.

"Sit still and I will fuck you with my fingers." Liam ordered. Zayn whined, but sat still. Liam started to move his fingers around, feeling Zayn's walls relax around his touch. He hummed when he felt Zayn clench around him for the second time.

"Li, please. Deeper." Zayn whined, pushing himself onto Liam's fingers.

"I said sit still." Liam said in a firm tone, thrusting his fingers and curving them, hitting Zayn's prostate on the way.

"OH! YES! _MMM_... YES!" Zayn cried out. Liam was confused at first, but after he hit the same spot again and he saw the way Zayn arched his back and his moans increased, he knew he hit the right spot.

"Do you like to be fingered, huh? Liam asked in a soft tone, grazing Zayn's walls lightly.

" _Mmm_... yes. Please fuck me." Zayn begged.

"But you already did get fucked. By Amir. Remember?" Liam questioned, hitting Zayn's prostate and making Zayn moan and bite down on his lower lip, drawing blood of how hard he bit down. "I thought he fucked you good? Why would you want my fingers when you could easily get his cock instead?" Liam quizzed, punching the shit out of Zayn's g-spot.

"N-no, I want you. Your fingers are better. Please Leeyum, I'm close." Zayn begged. Liam smirked and started to quicken his thrusts. He then wrapped his hand around Zayn's shaft and squeezed him hard when he felt Zayn clench around his fingers that were still thrusting into him.

"Come for me, baby." Liam spoke huskily. And that was all it took for Zayn to shoot his load, all over Liam's hand, his stomach and chest.

Liam kept his thrusts slow and deep while Zayn came down from his high. He didn't pull away until Zayn started to whine from over sensitivity. He then wiped his hand on the bedsheets and looked at Zayn who looked well fucked.

"Your. Turn. Come. On. Me." Zayn panted. Liam bit down on his lower lip and was thinking about Zayn's offer. Liam was already rock hard and leaking. A couple of tugs and he would cum. "Babes, don't think about it. Just do it. Please." Zayn said in a low tone when he saw Liam's struggle, so Liam sighed and stood on his knees, giving in to Zayn's request. He started to tug on his member hard and fast while panting hard. Zayn was staring into Liam's eyes encouraging him to let go. Liam twisted his wrist the right way and that was all it took for him to shoot his load all over Zayn's body, painting him with sticky, white, warm cum.

Zayn smiled lazily at him when Liam came down from his high. He moved aside so Liam could come cuddle him. Liam smiled back at him and lied beside his raven-haired mate. Zayn scooted closer to him and Liam was quick to put an arm around Zayn's fit body, even though he was covered in cum.

"Good night, Z."

"G'night Li." Zayn yawned back.

And that is how they both went into a deep slumber.

  
**> >>>**

  
Next morning Zayn woke up from sudden hunger. He hasn't eaten well yesterday and the small portion of cereal he had wasn't enough to fill his empty stomach.

He groaned and tried to roll over to stretch his body, but was surprised when something pinned him down. Zayn popped an eye open and saw strong, tattooed arms holding him down. He furrowed his brows in confusion at first, but then the memories of last night flashed back to him.

He remembered fingering himself while Liam was staring at his every move, making his cheeks now turn into a shade of pink from embarrassment. He then remembered how Liam took control and started to thrust his thick fingers in and out of him, and how Liam came all over his body, painting him in his warm, sticky cum. Zayn gulped hard and stopped his thoughts before he gets hard from their last night's activities, so he bit down on his lower lip while a smile crept up to him. True it was embarrassing and kinky what they did, but it was still so fucking sexy.

"Why are you smiling?" A deep voice asked, cutting Zayn from his thoughts. 

"Huh? Uh... N-nothing." Zayn mumbled, cheeks turning into a darker pink. Liam let go of Zayn and rolled on his back, stretching his arms above his head.

"G'morning." Liam greeted after he finished stretching. 

"Morning." Zayn responded awkwardly. 

"Breakfast?" Liam asked, but Zayn looked down on his body that was stained with dry cum and bit his lower lip. "Or a shower for you." Liam responded, getting up and grabbing his joggers that were thrown on the floor and slipping them on. "I'll go make breakfast while you shower, okay?"

"Uh... O-okay?" Zayn said in a question matter. Liam took one last look at him and made his way out, pulling a shirt over his head on the way. Zayn stared from where Liam just left and furrowed his brows from Liam's reaction. He was acting like his normal self and like nothing happened between them last night. _But why?_ Zayn thought to himself. He then shook his head and got up, making his way to the bathroom for a needed shower.

After Zayn showered he went out to eat breakfast with Liam. They were both silent during their meal, not one of them mentioned what they did last night which made Zayn clench his jaw and feel frustrated, seeing Liam so natural and normal bothered him, but Zayn wasn't going to say anything now. Or maybe ever.

"Do you have an exam today?" Liam asked, cutting the awkward silence.

"Yeah, and you?"

"No, I don't. I was thinking about going to the bowling alley today. You know us and the guys. It's been ages since we last hung out all together." Liam said.

"Oh, but our finals aren't over yet?"

"I know. That's why we should go now since when they're done we'll all go back to our families for the holidays."

"I don't know? Call the guys and see if they wanna go."

"Okay." Liam said, pulling his phone out and sending a quick text on their What's app group. Minutes later they all responded with a yes and Liam looked at Zayn with a big smile on his face.

"Okay then, I'll meet you guys there. I need to go take my exam now." Zayn said getting up.

"Alright, good luck, mate." Liam called after him. Zayn jogged down the streets feeling uncomfortable. He didn't know why Liam was acting so normal and cheery and it really confused him. He finally made it to his destination and sighed loudly while entering his college's building. 

  
**> >>>**

  
After Zayn's exam he made his way to the bowling alley, well after grabbing a cup of needed coffee from Carlo's of course. He went and got in to find Liam, Niall, Louis and Harry all there waiting for him.

"Zayn, ya finally here." Niall called out loud.

"Hey guys, yeah, sorry I was late. Just grabbed a cuppa before I came."

"It's fine, mate. How was your exam?" Liam asked.

"A real bitch. But hopefully I nailed it." Zayn sighed. Liam cracked a small smile and got up to start the game.

  
**> >>>**

  
They were now in a tie. Liam, Zayn and Niall vs Larry. Since Zayn and Liam both weren't really good in bowling, Niall was put on their team, saying they needed the Irish charm to let them win.

"Oi, that's cheating, Payno." Louis called when Liam's foot crossed the line.

"No, it's not. We can cross the line, right Ni?" Liam asked.

"Unfortunately we can't, Li. Sorry."

Liam grumbled something under his breath while taking a step behind the line. He was just about to take his hit when he heard a deep voice call Zayn's name.

"Zayn! Habibi, how are you?" Amir asked, coming closer to Zayn and wrapping him in a hug. Liam and the lads were all staring at them, wondering who he might be.

"Amir, I'm good, what are you doing here?" Zayn asked after they pulled away from the hug. When Liam first heard Amir's name, an unpleasant look appeared on his face. He now knew exactly who this Amir guy was.

"Came here for a game with my mates." Amir replied, pointing at his three friends who were all eye candy.

"Me too." Zayn replied. Liam just scoffed and rolled the ball down the lane, staring at it to see how many pins he'll knock out, but sadly the ball went down the gutter.

"Oh, that's cool. It's nice to bump into you, Zaynie. I actually missed you." Amir half whispered the last part but everyone heard him.

"Zayn, babe, it's your turn." Liam called, grabbing Zayn's attention.

"Okay, uh... Ni, you can go ahead if you want. I wanna sit and chat with Amir a little." Zayn offered. Niall smiled widely and picked up a bowling ball ready to take his turn.

"No, wait!" Liam called before Zayn and Amir had a chance to walk away. "You can't go. We have a game to play."

"But—" 

"No, Zee, you can't go. Stay." Liam said in this firm tone. Zayn bit his lower lip, thinking about what he should do. He wanted to stay and play, but he also wanted to speak with Amir. True they fucked, but Amir was actually a decent guy that Zayn was happy to call a friend.

"Hey, don't worry. We could chat some other time. My mates want to play as well." Amir assured when he saw Zayn's struggle to decide what to do. Zayn smiled widely, greatfull for his reply. Amir smiled back and turned around to find his mates already playing a round beside Zayn's lane.

"Hm... guess we can chat after you take your round." Amir smirked when he saw they were playing next to each other.

"Guess so." Zayn shrugged, grabbing a bowling ball and getting himself ready to roll it down his own lane.

Liam looked past Zayn and glared at Amir who went to join his mates. He scoffed and rolled his eyes when he saw Amir laugh out loud about something his friend said to him.

"Getting jelly over here, lad." Louis whispered into Liam's ear, interrupting him from his glare when he saw Zayn make his way to where Amir was standing and start chatting with him.

"No, why would I?" Liam scoffed.

"Don't know, Payno. Zayn looks happy with him." Louis replied as Zayn threw his head backwards and laughed hard.

"No, he doesn't. He's just being polite." Liam hissed. But Liam knew it was a lie. He knew whenever Zayn's eyes crinkle and his nose scrunch that it was a real laugh, not a fake one. But he didn't like knowing another dude, which had sex with Zayn a couple days ago made Zayn smile like this. Only Liam gets to do that. Not someone else.

While Liam was glaring at the pair, Zayn was chatting with Amir happily. 

"So, why haven't you called?" Amir asked, taking a seat on the benches.

"Was busy." Zayn shrugged, sitting beside him.

"With what? I thought your flatmate is a total prick and just wanted to take advantage of you?"

"He's not. He's just confused. 'S all." Zayn quickly defended.

"Okay, so I guess he won't mind if I steal you tonight?" Amir asked with a smirk, leaning closer to where Zayn was sitting.

"I don't know. Better ask him and see?" Zayn replied with a cocky smile.

"I could kiss you right now." Amir sighed. Zayn just bit his lower lip and didn't reply. He wanted to say then kiss me already, but he didn't want to when Liam was standing not even ten feet away from them. "He's jealous." Amir remarked, cutting Zayn from his thoughts when he took a look at Liam and saw him eyeing them closely.

"I know. He's the jealous kind, but I don't know what to do." Zayn sighed sadly.

"Why? What happened?" Amir asked, so Zayn started to tell him about what happened when he left his apartment. "Wow, Z, your dude is confusing as shit."

"I know. That's why I'm lost. What are we? Together or not? I don't know what he wants? Or if he even wants anything with me." Zayn sighed with frustration. Amir was just about to reply when his friends called him over to take his turn, so he got up and made his way while Zayn followed after him. Amir picked a bowling ball up and was ready to shoot when Liam called.

"Lets see how much you'll knock out." He called in a challenging tone.

"I'd rather knock Zayn instead." Amir winked at Zayn, making him blush and bite down on his lower lip. Liam growled lowly and clenched his jaw from Amir's sexual remark. Amir smirked at Liam while rolling the ball down the lane and knocking all the pins down, making all the guys, including Zayn's own mates cheer for him.

"You're so good. I mean you knocked them all down in one hit!" Zayn exclaimed happily.

"Oh, habibi, I could knock you out in one go if I fuck you again." Amir winked which made Zayn blush furiously.

"Zayn! We're leaving." Liam called in a firm tone, making Zayn pull away from Amir, but Amir grabbed him by the waist before he had a chance to leave. He spun Zayn around and pulled him into a deep kiss, making Zayn moan and kiss back.

"I'll see you soon." Amir whispered into Zayn's mouth who still looked dazed from the heated kiss.

"Okay." Zayn sighed. Amir just smirked and pecked Zayn's lips one more time and then pushed him slightly to where his friends were standing.

Liam's eyes were wide open from what he just witnessed. Seeing how forward Amir was shocked him completely. Sure he knew they had sex and all, but he never knew they kissed, and to say it didn't bother Liam was a complete lie.

Liam got out from his daze and grabbed Zayn from his arm, pulling him out of the bowling alley angrily.

"Liam, wait!" Harry called after him.

"You guys go ahead. We're going home!" Liam called back, not even turning around to say a proper goodbye to his mates.

"Home?" Zayn questioned confusingly. 

"Yes, home. I need to show someone who he really belongs to." Liam said in a deep tone, making tingles run down Zayn's groin.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! Please leave your kudos so I would know you like the book so far. And if you leave a comment as well, it'll just be AMAZAYN! Thank you for reading and I love you all so freaking much❤💛


	5. Chapter 5

Liam was yanking Zayn out with him when Zayn suddenly stopped and pulled away from Liam's hold. Liam looked back at Zayn and tried to pull him back again, but Zayn refused and just pushed himself further away.

"Zayn!" Liam hissed angrily when Zayn won't let him hold him.

"No, I won't let you do this to me. Not now. Not ever again!" Zayn practically yelled. Liam looked taken aback from Zayn's outburst. Never in his life has he seen nor heard Zayn yell this way. And to him? It was just so wrong. "You keep on leading me and then you act like we're just mates and nothing happened between us. I can't stand this. Letting you play your games on me. Why?!" Zayn questioned angrily. "I mean am I that desperate? Giving in to you from the simplest touch?" Zayn asked himself.

"Z, what's wr—"

"No, stop Liam. I won't let you do this to me!" Zayn said firmly. Liam glared at Zayn, but Zayn won't cower away. He stayed put and crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring back at him.

"Fuck!" Liam cursed, running his hand over his face and pacing around. He stopped and looked back at Zayn who was still in the same state as before. "I'm not playing games on you. I swear. I really li—"

"Don't. Please don't say it Li, I'm begging you. Don't say it when there's someone else in your heart." Zayn said in a whisper, cutting Liam before he finishes his sentence. Liam stared at Zayn with his mouth hung open. He was completely surprised by Zayn. "I know it's wrong, and that you're taken, but—"

"I ended it." Liam said, interrupting him. Zayn looked at Liam confusingly. After a minute Zayn registered what Liam just said. He said he ended it. He ended it with him. Sure Zayn said he had enough of it and wanted it to stop, but he never knew it would hurt this much. Knowing he can't have Liam now broke him completely.

A moment of uncomfortable silence came between the two. Liam was staring at Zayn's every move, wondering what he might've said that made a million of emotions pass Zayn's features. Zayn on the other hand swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and blinked his tears away. He finally got the courage to look up and meet Liam's eyes.

"Okay." Zayn said in an unsteady tone, hoping Liam doesn't notice the sadness in his voice, but it was too obvious not to.

"Okay?" Liam quizzed, confused from Zayn's simple reply. "That's all you've got to say? Okay?!" Liam asked, his tone went higher with every word.

"Then what do you want me to say? Oh, I hope you and Maya last forever, cause I'm not gonna say that. I can't lie no more!" Zayn shouted back.

"Maya? What has this got to do with Maya? I just told you I ended it with her and you still bring her into this? What is wrong with you, Zayn?!" Liam shouted back, making Zayn's eyes widen and his mouth hang open from what Liam just confessed.

"W-what? You chose m-me?" Zayn asked after a moment, not sure if what he heard was correct.

"Yes, damn Zee! Last time you stormed out and went clubbing with your new mates and then getting banged by some guy afterwards made me lose it completely. I couldn't stand the thought of you with someone else." Liam spoke in a softer tone while leaning towards Zayn.

"But I thought you were—"

"I'm not. I never was. There's some things you don't know about me, Z. Things I never spoke to anyone about if I'm being completely honest."

"Like what?" Zayn asked, eager to know what it might be that Liam is hiding from him. Liam stared into Zayn's bright eyes and then sighed. He looked around and saw a couple of girls staring at them, one with her phone up. They might have witnessed their argument and the girl wanted to get it on camera and post it later on. Liam thought.

"Not here. Too many eyes." Liam muttered. Zayn followed Liam's eyes and saw the girl with her phone up. He sighed and nodded his head, pulling Liam's hand in his and leading them back to their flat.

Back at the flat, both boys were sitting on their red couch with cups of coffee in front of each one of them. Liam took a huge sip and then put his cup back down. Zayn didn't push Liam to tell him because he knew whatever his mate is going to tell him, was really important and not easy to speak about, so he gave Liam all the time he needed to get his thoughts ready.

"You know..." Liam started off, grabbing Zayn's attention. "I wasn't popular or famous back in middle school. I was an ordinary kid, trying to make it through." Liam said, staring at Zayn who had his full attention on him. "One day, I met this older guy Jeremy. He was on the football team and he was the talk of our school. Everyone wished to get on his good side and be one of his mates, but not much got the privilege to do so."

"But you did." Zayn stated. Liam looked at Zayn and nodded, to confirm his response.

"He approached me after P.E. lesson, saying he wanted me to tutor him in Math since his grades were dropping low and he could get off of the football team if he fails, so I agreed." Liam stopped and took a breather before he finished, "We met up at his house and I was a curious kid back then. I never knew what hand jobs or masturbating was. Well until Jeremy."

"He taught you?" Zayn asked.

"Most like showed me." Liam corrected. Zayn's mouth was shaped as an O. He didn't know what to respond, but let Liam finish.

"One day he started to speak about how horny he felt and that he wants to get off, so the curious kid in me asked him how. Jeremy laughed at me back then, saying what a baby I was for not knowing those things, but don't blame me. I was thirteen and I was raised with two older sisters." Liam went on. "Anyways, he told me to get up and follow him to his bed. He then asked me to pull my pants and boxers off and I was a complete loser back then, so I did as told. He then did the same and he started to show me how to masturbate. Long story short, Jeremy taught me all about sex and I used to give him a hand job whenever we meet up, saying he wanted me to be a pro at it." Liam mocked, rolling his eyes.

"But you are." Zayn smirked which made Liam's cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"Guess so." Liam shrugged. "So that's how I knew I wasn't completely straight, but I tried convincing myself I was by dating and snogging girls and it was all going well until you showed up."

"Me?" Zayn quizzed.

"Yes, you. When I first saw you from across the room at Louis' house, I knew I had to have you. Of course I convinced myself that we were only going to be mates and eventually we did. I mean it was simple. You never dated and I never used to know about your crazy nights, so it all went well, until I saw you masturbate and when you slept over at Calvin's house and then the Michael thing afterwards and seeing this jock suck you off at Michael's party, I just— I knew that I liked you more than a friend should." Liam rambled, not making sense of how fast he was putting his words out.

"Okay, what about when we..."

"I was afraid and confused. I'm sorry, but I was just— I didn't know what to do. I thought it was only a phase at first, but every time I see you bite your lip or when you come out of the bathroom all wet and sexy, I just— I always have to pull myself together before I get a boner. I'm sorry, I know you see me disgusting, but I—"

Liam couldn't finish his sentence because he got interrupted by Zayn's lips on top of his.

Liam kissed back instantly, making Zayn moan lowly. Liam's member throbbed to life by Zayn's sexy sounds, so he put both of his hands on Zayn's waist and pulled him onto his lap. Zayn then wrapped his arms around Liam's neck and started to tug at the ends of Liam's brown hair.

"Shit! You're making me lose control." Liam groaned, kissing down Zayn's neck and sucking lightly on his flesh.

"Lose control, babes." Zayn moaned when Liam started to nibble on his sweet spot. Zayn then pulled Liam's head up to his and attached their lips together again. Liam licked over Zayn's bottom lip, asking for access which Zayn gladly gave. Liam licked inside his wet mouth and started to explore.

Their tongues danced in sync while Zayn was rubbing himself onto Liam's groin, making him let out an animalistic sound which sent shivers down Zayn's spine from how sexy Liam sounded. Zayn whimpered and pulled harder at the ends of Liam's hair, making the other let out another sound and bite down on Zayn's lower lip.

" _Mhmm_... Li." Zayn moaned while Liam sucked the vein that was popping out of his neck.

"So sexy." Liam murmured, slipping his hands down Zayn's shirt and running them over his naked chest. Liam grabbed one of Zayn's nipples between his fingernails and pinched lightly, making the slightly elder boy arch his back.

"Li, fuck me." Zayn whimpered.

"I will." Liam responded, quickly getting off of their red couch and going to his bedroom with Zayn in hand.

Liam put Zayn down on his bed so delicately like he was made from glass. He then started to strip from his clothes, throwing them all around the bedroom while Zayn followed suit. Soon both boys were naked and snogging on Liam's bed.

"Leeyum, I need you." Zayn whined, bucking his hips upwards, wanting some kind of friction between them. 

" _Shhh_... hold still my little prince." Liam cooed, kissing so delicately down Zayn's neck. Zayn let out a cry from both pleasure and the need to feel something inside of him. "I dreamed of this day for so long now." Liam murmured, mouthing all over Zayn's chest. "And I finally have you. All to myself." Liam said, taking a nipple between his teeth and nibbling on it softly. Zayn let out a loud cry and pulled Liam's head up to his to attach their lips together. Liam kissed back with so much hunger that Zayn was quickly out of breath.

"I. Need. You. Now!" Zayn panted. Liam's eyes turned darker from lust. He quickly pushed his fingers inside Zayn's mouth and made the boy under him suck on them. Zayn moaned from the feeling of Liam's digits filling his mouth. Sure he wished to have something else fill it, but for now his fingers were good.

"S-stop." Liam breathed out, pulling his now wet fingers out of Zayn's mouth that was doing sinful things to him. Zayn bit his lower lip and stared at Liam looking so sinful. Liam let out a groan while he buried his head in the crook of Zayn's neck, marking him deeply.

"Leeyum... Please." Zayn slurred. Liam pulled his head out of Zayn's neck and stared at him. He then looked from his fingers that were just in Zayn's mouth seconds ago to Zayn's eyes.

"What do I— I don't—" Liam pouted, not knowing what to do next.

"Here, let me help you." Zayn soothed, taking Liam's hand and trailing it down his torso, all the way to his entrance. Liam gulped when his fingers circled around Zayn's puckered hole that was begging to be filled. "Now just push one in." Zayn instructed, letting go of Liam's hand and letting him take control. Liam looked down to his hand and then to Zayn's eyes that were begging him to start. Soon he pushed one finger in, making Zayn let out a shaky breath while he relaxed under Liam's touch.

"Is that good?" Liam asked softly while moving his finger around to make room for more. Last time it was different. He saw Zayn and what he did and he just got into it and did the same, but now, he was the one to start.

"S-so good. Add another one."

Liam didn't need to be asked twice. He pushed another finger in, making Zayn shutter and clench around his fingers which made Liam groan softly. Liam started to work his fingers inside of Zayn like a pro. I mean fingering guys is just like fingering girls, except guys were a bit tighter and not so slimy like woman were from their natural juices. Liam thought to himself.

"Okay, I'm ready. Zayn breathed when he was sure he was opened enough and on the verge of coming from just Liam's fingers. Liam then pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his thigh. He then grabbed something from his nightstand while Zayn was staring at him patiently. Liam grabbed the bottle he was looking for and looked at Zayn sheepishly. "Lube? Who would've thought a straight guy would have lube." Zayn joked.

"Hey, I'm not straight and for the record, it's not mine. It's Harry's. He forgot it here when him and Louis slept over last time. I think they fucked or something?" Liam quizzed. Zayn didn't respond and just pulled the bottle of lube out of Liam's hand. He popped the cap open and squirted a generous amount onto his palm. The room was suddenly filled with the strawberry scent of lube that made Zayn's mouth water. Liam grabbed the bottle of lube from Zayn's hand and started to read it.

"It's strawberry flavored and it's used orally too." Liam winked which made Zayn bite down on his lower lip and wrap his lubed hand around Liam who gasped from the sudden cold feeling. "You could've at least warned me." Liam whined.

"No time for that. I need you." Zayn said, lubing Liam's cock that was so big and thick. After Zayn made sure Liam's cock was completely lubricated with the strawberry lube, he pulled Liam on top of him and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Liam bit down on Zayn's lower lip harshly which made blood gush out, but Zayn didn't mind at all. He quite liked it if he's being honest.

Liam started to rub their erections together, getting Zayn's cock smudge with lube while he sucked and nipped Zayn's left nipple, making the boy under him whine and squirm.

"Li... Please." Zayn begged, wanting some attention to his hole that's been clenching and unclenching around emptiness.

"What do you want, baby?" Liam asked huskily while licking Zayn's right nipple and making it harden under his tongue.

"F-fuck me. Please." Zayn whimpered, arching his back upwards to let Liam take his nipple into his mouth, but Liam pinned him down with his body.

"Stay put or I will tie you up." Liam threatened. Zayn's eyes darkened with lust from the thought of him tied up while Liam fucked him senses-ly. Liam saw Zayn's look and raised an eyebrow at him, but Zayn just smirked and arched his back up challengingly. "Zayn?" Liam warned again.

"Tie me up, daddy." Zayn whispered in Liam's ear which made shivers run down his spine. Liam didn't know how he got up and was by his drawer, pulling out a silky pink scarf and going back to Zayn who was waiting for him on the bed in just five seconds. Zayn eyed the pink scarf and started to chew on his lower lip.

"Did you..." Zayn wanted to ask, but stopped mid-sentence.

"No, I haven't used it on anyone yet. You're the first." Liam assured Zayn's fears. Zayn bit his lower lip again and smiled while staring at Liam. "Hands up, baby." Liam ordered. Zayn did as told while Liam tied both of Zayn's hand to the head of the bed. He then got up to admire Zayn's body that was splattered on the bed for him to do as he pleased.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Zayn joked.

"Maybe I will." Liam smirked. Zayn's eyes widened from Liam's blunt reply. "But not now. I want to wreck you first." Liam said huskily while climbing over Zayn's body and coming between his parted legs. Liam positioned himself and then looked at Zayn waiting for instructions.

"Li, you can put it in now."

"Like just stick it in? Won't it hurt?" Liam gasped.

"Maybe sting at first, but I'm not a virgin so I probably won't feel it." Zayn shrugged. Liam looked hesitant, so Zayn wrapped his legs around Liam's waist and pushed him down. "Just do it." He breathed into Liam's parted mouth.

Liam kissed Zayn hard and unwrapped Zayn's legs from around his waist. He then pulled them up to his chest and pushed his length inside of Zayn, making him gasp for air from the sudden stretch.

"Fuck! Oh shit!" Zayn whimpered, tears stinging his eyes. He wasn't a virgin, but he has never had someone as thick as Liam penetrate him before. Liam on the other hand groaned loudly from the tightness that squeezed around his shaft. _Guys are MUCH tighter than girls._ Liam thought to himself.

"Alright, love?" Liam asked, breath fanning over Zayn's hot face while caressing Zayn's soft cheek so delicately.

"Y-yes, oh god! You're so thick." Zayn panted.

"I thought you had bigger?"

"Longer, but never this thick." Zayn replied honestly. Liam felt smug about the complement and waited for Zayn to get used to his size.

"Z, can I move now? I don't think I can hold on any longer." Liam said truthfully while holding himself back from thrusting in Zayn's tight hole.

"Yes, you can move now." Zayn replied, so Liam started to thrust into Zayn in a slow pace, just pushing in and out slowly, but after several seconds he remembered how Zayn said he loved crazy, hard sex so his thrusts got deeper and faster which made Zayn turn into a moaning mess under him.

"Like. Crazy. Hard. Sex. Huh?" Liam asked, thrusting as deep as he could go.

"Yes, oh yes, Li. Fuck me harder!" Zayn moaned, digging his fingernails into his palms, wanting to hold onto something.

"Harder you'll get, baby." Liam panted, thrusting in different directions which made Zayn's moans increase.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes! Right there Li. _Mmm_...." Zayn moaned loudly. Liam was confused and first, but then he remembered when Harry was speaking to them over coffee of how he loved it when Louis hit his prostate.

Liam then registered that maybe he found Zayn's prostate so he hit it again, earning another loud moan from Zayn. Liam smiled proud of himself for causing Zayn this much pleasure. He was now thankful for Harry's lessons that came handy after all. Liam made a mental note to thank Harry later on.

Liam kept on hitting repeatedly over Zayn's prostate which made Zayn whimper and cry out from pleasure.

"Li, 'm 'bout to cum. Please let me." Zayn panted while tears rolled down his face. Liam suddenly stopped in his tracks while he stared at Zayn who was crying and sweaty under him. He never thought he'd be this lucky to get someone to ask for his own release.

"No, hold it in. I'm not done yet." Liam said in a throaty tone while holding his own climax in. Zayn cried and tugged on his hands, trying to hold onto Liam and kiss him, but he couldn't since he's tied to the bed. Liam on the other hand was wrecking Zayn like there's no tomorrow.

"Li, please. I can't hold it any longer." Zayn pleaded. Liam took a look at Zayn's flushed face with tears rolling down his eyes and he finally decided to have mercy with him.

He kissed Zayn's jaw to which Zayn started to chase after Liam's lips, wanting to feel them on top of his. Liam laughed and attached his lips with Zayn's, to which Zayn slipped his tongue into Liam's mouth. Liam moaned and captured Zayn's tongue and started to suckle on it like it was a delicious strawberry popsicle. Zayn in return started to clench around Liam's cock, making Liam groan and push even deeper. They eventually pulled away for needed air. Both boys were panting rapidly while staring into each other's eyes. Zayn then squeezed around Liam again which made him let out an animalistic sound and bury his head in the crook of Zayn's neck.

"Please let me come, daddy." Zayn whispered so sexily into Liam's ear which made Liam growl and bite down on Zayn's soft flesh.

Liam pulled his head out of Zayn's neck and stared at the boy under him. He then wrapped a hand around the base of Zayn's cock that has been dripping pre-cum all over their bodies and started to squeeze. "Come for daddy." He ordered. Zayn didn't need to be asked twice. He shot his load all over Liam's hand, his stomach and some even reached up to his chest, but he didn't mind. Liam was staring at Zayn when he climaxed. He stared at him, wanting to memorize the way he looked. He wanted to remember the way he screwed his big honey eyes and his mouth parted open while he let out a soft whimper. He stared at him till he orgasmed and was trying to catch his breath while he was still rocking inside of him slowly.

"Li, p-please." Zayn pleaded in a throaty tone while clenching around Liam's cock which was rock hard and already dripping. Liam stared into Zayn's honey orbs and was drawn into them. Zayn squeezed around him again and that was what made Liam reach his point, growling while he came inside of his boy.

Liam fell limp on top of Zayn. He knew he was crushing the boy under him, but he had no strength left to move. Zayn on the other hand enjoyed being crushed by Liam's weight. It made him feel secure and what happened wasn't just a random one night stand.

After a couple of minutes of Liam trying to catch his breath, he finally lifted himself off of Zayn and pulled out. Zayn hissed from the slight pain he felt and Liam was quick to look back to make sure he hasn't harmed him badly.

"Sorry." He murmured, untying Zayn's hands. Zayn didn't say anything since he was too lazy and tired. He just pulled his arms down and started to rub his wrists that were aching. Liam saw his movements so he grabbed Zayn's wrists and started to massage them so softly like Zayn was made from glass.

"I'm sorry I was hard on you. I just lost control." Liam said apologetically while kissing Zayn's wrists.

"Don't be. I told you I like it hard." Zayn said with a raspy tone. Liam smiled lazily at him while Zayn returned it. "Cuddle?" Zayn asked.

"Cuddle." Liam laughed, lying beside Zayn and holding him close to his body. Liam suddenly felt something wet leak out of Zayn down to his own thigh. He looked down and his eyes suddenly widened.

"Uh... Z?" Liam called grabbing Zayn's attention before he fell asleep.

"Hmm?" Zayn hummed, too tired to speak.

"I didn't use a condom."

  
**> >>>**

  
Zayn woke up feeling a heavy weight around his waist and backside. He wiggled a bit to get a breather but the arms around him just tightened. Soon the person beside him groaned and stirred which made Zayn freeze in his spot.

"Zee?" A deep, raspy voice called. Zayn was turning around when he hissed lightly which made Liam alert and get up quickly to help him out. "You alright?" Liam asked concerned, arms still holding Zayn close like he was afraid it was just a dream and he might disappear any minute now.

"Yeah, just a bit sore I guess." Zayn shrugged, enjoying Liam's closeness and his concern over his health.

"Oh, uh... Do you want— I mean I could go start a bath for you?" Liam asked in a question matter. Zayn didn't respond and just stared at Liam who was chewing on his lower lip.

"Um... Y-yeah, a bath sounds nice." Zayn muttered after a moment or two. Liam let out the breath of air he was holding and let go of Zayn, making his way to the bathroom to start Zayn's bath. Zayn on the other hand laid in bed while feeling a weird feeling inside. Minutes later Liam came back in and announced that his bath was ready, so Zayn got off of the bed slowly and made his way out.

"I'm going to um... I'll probably go prepare breakfast. Yeah, preparing breakfast sounds okay, right? Good." Liam asked and answered himself and then left, leaving Zayn in a daze from his weird actions.

Zayn shook his head and got into the hot water that soon made all his aching bones relax. His bum was relived from the soreness he felt from last night's activity. Zayn shut his eyes and tried to relax, but he couldn't since his mind was racing with questions why Liam was acting so weird today. _I mean Liam didn't say anything when he first kissed me, or when I blew him at Michael's party, or even when we made out again in his bedroom while he was still dating Maya. Now that he's available he's acting weird? Why?!_ Zayn thought. He then let out a loud sigh and rubbed his tired eyes, trying to enjoy the bath while it was still somewhat warm.

After Zayn's bath he got dressed in an oversized hoodie and sweats. He made his way out to find Liam deep in thought with a mug of coffee that looked cold in front of him. Zayn cleared his throat awkwardly and just sat down. Liam quickly got out of his daze and looked at Zayn. He saw the oversized hoodie Zayn was wearing and suddenly felt bad. He knew Zayn wore those only when he felt insecure about himself or when he felt uncomfortable. He wore them to try to hide himself from the outside world.

Liam didn't question him what's wrong and just gave a tight smile in return.

"Uh... Li?" Zayn called so softly that if it weren't for the quietness that surrounded them, Liam couldn't hear him.

"Hmm?" Liam hummed, not looking up while he traced the outside of his mug with his fingernails.

Zayn stared at Liam and felt his heart clench. He didn't know what Liam was thinking. Did he enjoy last night or not? Did he feel disgusted about himself for sleeping with a guy or was he still worried cause he didn't use a condom yesterday? Zayn went with the latter and spoke, "I told you it's fine, Li." Zayn said, making Liam look up at him with sad eyes.

"It is?" Liam asked doubtful.

"Yes, I never let anyone fuck me unless they have a condom on. I'm totally clean and the last time I checked was two weeks ago." Zayn said, letting out a big breath of air. He then looked at Liam whose eyes saddened even more. Zayn furrowed his brows and stared at the bloke confusingly.

"I'm clean too. I never fuck Maya unless I have a condom on." Liam said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Zayn sighed loudly and relaxed back in his seat. He then looked at Liam and smiled while Liam plastered a fake one and got up.

"Where are you going?" Zayn asked.

"I have a test. I'm going to the library to study." Liam replied, draining the remain of his coffee down the sink and washing his cup quickly. Zayn didn't question him why he would study in the library when he could simply study in his room, so he just nodded and stomped to his bedroom. Liam exhaled loudly when Zayn was out of reach and gripped the sink tightly. He didn't know why he felt like this all of a sudden and now knowing he hurt Zayn was eating him from the inside. So Liam put the cup back in the cupboard and made his way to the bathroom, hoping to wash this weird feeling that coated him like a cloak away.

  
**> >>>**

  
"Z, what's up, mate. You've been distant since you arrived and you're the one that asked to meet up here." Harry said, nudging Zayn's shoulder softly. Zayn didn't respond and just stared at the cup of cappuccino in front of him.

After Zayn went to his bedroom he heard the bathroom door slam hard. He then heard the shower start which concluded Liam was showering. Zayn didn't hear the bathroom door open until an hour later which was weird since Liam never takes long showers. He then heard the front door slam shut which meant Liam left. Zayn felt his heart pound loudly and tears springing in his eyes, so in shaky hands he texted his mates and told them to meet up at Carlo's.

"Yeah, lad. What's going on?" Louis asked, concerned about his close friend. Zayn opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He didn't know how to word what happened. He didn't know if Liam was okay for their best mates to know what happened between them.

"It's gotta be Li." Niall called with a mouth full of croissant. Zayn would've scolded him for speaking with a mouth full of food, but now he simply didn't care because bigger things were floating in his mind than teaching Niall some manners.

"Is it really?" Harry asked softly.

"Course it is. Zayn's like this only when it has something to do with Liam." Niall chirped.

"What the fook did he do now, Z? Tell me so I could go knock some senses into him." Louis hissed angrily. Zayn didn't respond and just cracked a tight smile towards his Doncaster friend. Louis could be small and all, but when it comes to his mates, he could get really defensive.

"Thanks Lou, and he didn't do anything. I'm just feeling a bit tired. 'S all." Zayn shrugged.

"Are you feeling poorly, love?" Harry asked softly.

"Yeah, babes. I think I just caught a cold or something, but don't worry. I'll be alright." Zayn said, giving a small smile to his sweet curly-haired mate.

Whoever saw Harry would think he's a badass cause of his tall figure, long hair and all the tattoos splattered all over his body, but the truth was, Harry was a total sweetheart who blushes from just a simple complement and when it comes to Louis. Oh man. The tall bloke turns into a pile of mush.

"Okay, go rest after your exam, Z and bundle up well. The weather is going to getting even worse the upcoming days."

"I will, Haz. Thanks." Zayn smiled a genuine smile, giving Harry a side hug. He then turned to the rest of his mates and thanked them all for their concern. Niall smiled widely while Louis was just eyeing him carefully like he's trying to read him. Zayn panicked from Louis' look cause he knows that look very well and that look never leads to anything good. "Uh... I'm gonna go now. Don't wanna be late." Zayn mumbled, staring at Louis while speaking.

"Okay. See ya, lad." Niall chirped, going back to his sweet treat.

"Bye Zayn. Take care." Harry called. Zayn then looked at Louis waiting for him to say something, but his Doncaster mate just crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at him. Zayn gulped and then said another goodbye to his mates and scurried away quickly.

Zayn knew Louis had something in mind, but what it was, he had no fucking clue.

  
**> >>>**

  
After Liam's exam, he headed out still in a daze. He hasn't done well on his exam since all his mind would think about was what the fuck did he do last night and how he hurt Zayn. Zayn must be bawling his eyes right now and feeling confused as fuck, but Liam couldn't blame him since he himself felt confused. Liam sighed loudly and made his way back to their flat.

He got in and closed the door after him. He then checked to see if Zayn's here by calling his name, but he got no response in return so Liam figured Zayn still wasn't home. Liam felt hurt, confused, scared and many more emotions that he has never felt before. He decided to go to bed, hoping to sleep away this dreadful feeling.

Liam stripped from his clothes and stayed only in his boxers. He then climbed under the sheets and welcomed needed rest.

While Liam was trying to fall asleep he heard the doorbell ring. He ignored it at first and just shut his eyes, but soon there was loud banging on the door. Liam finally had enough and shot out of bed angrily, making his way to the front door and opening it.

"Wha—" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw who it was. "Maya?" He asked with surprise.

"Liam, we need to speak." She said firmly. Liam nodded and opened the door wider for her to get in. She got in and took a seat on the red couch. "Aren't you going to sit down?" She asked Liam who was still standing by the doorway.

"Huh? Uh... Yeah." He said awkwardly, closing the front door and taking a seat beside her. An uncomfortable silence came between the two, not one of them knew where to start. "Maya..."

"Liam..."

They both said at the same time. Maya stayed quiet and let Liam go on.

"Look, I'm sorry of the way I ended things. I know it was unnoticed and all, but I swear I really loved you. Still love you." Liam added.

"I love you too, Li." Maya whimpered softly which made Liam's insides twist with guilt, knowing he got his ex-girlfriend on the verge of tears. "But why did you break up with me? If you say you love me, why?" She asked desperately.

"I do love you, but not like that. I mean— I don't— It's complicated." He sighed.

"You love Zayn, don't you?" Maya asked after a moment.

"What?" Liam quizzed, not remembering he told her anything about Zayn and himself.

"I know you love Zayn, Liam. And I'm sure he loves you too. I mean I'm not blind you know. I could tell when someone has their eye on my man and Zayn didn't just have his eye on you. He had his eyes, ears, mouth, heart and soul. Plus he was really noticeable." Maya said, cracking a small smile. Liam suddenly felt stupid. Everyone around him knew Zayn's feeling towards him, but himself!

"I'm sorry Maya, but I guess you're right. I do love Zayn." Liam said, feeling defeated to hide his true feelings.

"I know, and I'm okay with it. Well I'm still not okay for him stealing what was once mine, but I get it. You love him and he loves you. I mean you can't who you fall for, right?" She said with a small smile.

"Really? You're not mad or against it?" Liam asked.

"Yes, I mean who am I to stand in the face of two people who are in love?"

"Even though they're both guys?" Liam murmured.

"Love is love. Whether you like the same gender or not. It's still love." Maya stated. Liam felt himself relax by her speech. He never knew hearing those words come out from his ex would calm him instantly.

"Thanks Maya." Liam smiled a genuine smile for the first time since he woke up today.

"You're welcome, Li." She replied, wrapping her arms around Liam's torso. Liam quickly hugged her back and felt much, much calmer. He now felt himself back to earth and that everything will be okay, but what Liam didn't know is Zayn was standing behind him witnessing his love hugging his ex-girlfriend.

"Oh, hey Zayn." Maya chirped which made Liam quickly pull away. He turned around and faced Zayn who had tears springing in his eyes and his mouth parted open with surprise.

"Z, it's not what it looks like." Liam quickly said, getting up. He came close to Zayn and put his hand on the other guy's arm to which Zayn yanked away quickly from Liam's burning touch.

"Just... Why?" Zayn choked out. Liam's mouth went dry from the hurt in Zayn's voice. He wanted to scream and shout it was just a friendly hug and not what he was thinking, but Liam's tongue was tied and he couldn't say a word.

"Zayn, please calm down. It's n—" Maya was saying when she got interrupted by Zayn.

"You have no word in this!" He spat angrily at her. Maya looked taken aback by Zayn's outburst, so she shut her mouth and stayed back. Liam was still in shock to say or do anything when Zayn suddenly ran out of the flat with tears running down his face. 

To say Zayn was hurt would be an understatement. Zayn was crushed by Liam. He was worried and confused all morning, thinking what he did wrong when in reality Liam was just playing games on him.

Zayn felt himself choke on air which made him to stop in his tracks and drag air inside his burning lungs. He breathed rapidly until he felt his lungs were on fire. He let out a choked sob and fell to the ground. People started to surround him which suffocated him even more, so he shut his eyes tightly and cried until he felt someone pick him up in his warm arms and carry him away.

Zayn didn't open his eyes, afraid to see the person's face, so he kept them shut. The guy carried Zayn with so much care that Zayn felt his heart ache. He sniffled in the warm chest until he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave your kudos peeps. With all my love, Nicole❤


	6. Chapter 6

Zayn woke up in a warm bed. He groaned and stretched like a baby until he realized this wasn't his bed. He shot his eyes open and looked around to find himself in a stranger's bedroom. Zayn felt his heart beat quicken while he looked around the gray colored bedroom. He then looked down to his body to find all his clothes except his shoes still on which made him suddenly relax. Soon the doorknob turned, so Zayn quickly shut his eyes and acted like he's still asleep. He heard footsteps reach to the bed and a warm soothing hand on his cheek.

"Zayn. Habibi, get up." The soothing voice of Amir said which made Zayn's heart that was beating rapidly slow down. Zayn fluttered his eyes open and looked at Amir. "Hey there beautiful. How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Where am I?" Zayn asked, getting up in a sitting position.

"At my friend's house. I wanted to take you back to mine, but you were crying and I didn't have my car, so I brought you here since it was closer." Amir replied which made Zayn's cheeks turn a shade of pink from embarrassment by the mention of him crying. "It's okay, habibi. We all go through it." Amir chuckled.

Zayn cracked a small smile but soon it disappeared when he remembered why he was crying earlier.

"Zayn, can you tell me what happened?" Amir asked softly when he saw him frown. Zayn stared at Amir and he really liked him. Not in a romantic way of course, but in a friendly way and he didn't want his problems to ruin their friendship. "Hey, you can tell me." Amir said, nudging Zayn's shoulder softly.

"Don't think it's appropriate to tell you. Not after we..." Zayn trailed off.

"Hmm... I see, so if we haven't fucked, you'd tell me?" Amir asked. Zayn gave it a thought and then nodded. "Okay then." Amir said, sitting up straighter. "Hi, my name's Amir." He said, putting a smile on and sticking his hand out for a handshake. Zayn furrowed his brows questioningly at him. "Come on. Let's pretend that we just met. I'm Amir and you are?"

"Zayn?" Zayn replied in a question matter, going along with Amir, wanting to know where he's going to reach with his act.

"What a nice name you have there Zayn. It means beautiful in Arabic right?" Amir asked. Zayn cracked a small smile and nodded. "That's cool but my name's cooler. Amir means Prince." Amir said smugly to which made Zayn laugh.

"That is cool, but my last name means king."

"Damn. Can't beat that I guess. Oh wait, I can. My middle name is Sultan. Ha! In your face Malik!" Amir shot back. Zayn just laughed while Amir smiled happily for making the younger boy smile.

"So tell me Zayn, why were you crying?" Amir asked after Zayn's laugher died down. Zayn suddenly frowned by the mention of that. He remembered the pain Liam caused him earlier and how bad he broke his heart. Soon Zayn was a sobbing mess while Amir held him closely, soothing calming words into his ear.

Zayn calmed down and stared at Amir who just smiled sadly at him. He then started to pour his heart out from all the pain Liam has caused him from today and all those years before.

  
**> >>>**

  
"Okay, Z. What Liam did was wrong." Amir said. Zayn opened his mouth to say something when Amir put a hand up to stop him. "But you can't blame him. He's still confused."

"Confused? So playing with my heart is okay?!" Zayn argued.

"No, I'm saying it's still wrong, but you've got to give him time. It's not fair of you to want him to quickly go into a relationship with you and call you his boyfriend when he's still not sure about his sexuality." Amir explained. 

"He said he's not straight." Zayn mumbled.

"That's the easy part. You can say you're not straight, but you can't label yourself easily. Most people say they're straight when they find both genders hot. And some gays even say the opposite gender is hot. I'm telling you. It's confusing as shit! I mean I'm gay for years now, but I can still find some girls who are hot as fuck. I don't know what to call that really cause it's confusing. I mean I'm a grown ass man and I'm still doubting about my sexuality, and here you wanting Liam in two days to say he loves you and call you his when he just got out of a relationship?!" Amir seethed.

Zayn looked down to his fumbling fingers because everything Amir said was right. Some people grow up and die and they're still confused about their sexuality and here he was wanting more from Liam when Zayn has been in the same situation and knew how hard it could be.

"Let me ask you a question. When you first fucked a guy what happened afterwards? Were you all dandy and smiles or were you bawling your eyes out?" Amir asked. Zayn didn't reply cause he knew where he's going with this. Zayn remembered how he cried for a whole week when it happened and didn't come out of his bedroom until Harry and Louis had to talk some senses into him. "I mean when I first slept with a guy I was 21. It was my third year of college and I was so drunk that night. When I woke up and found a naked jock sleeping beside me, I freaked out. I remember I felt so confused and scared. I didn't know what to do but run." Amir said, looking deep in thought of the memory.

"And then what happened?" Zayn asked.

"I went back home and cried so hard. My roommate came in and saw me crying, but he said nothing but wrap his big arms around me. I cried into his chest that day and one thing led to another and at the end of the day it was him banging this sexy ass." Amir said, pointing at his bum.

"I thought you topped?" Zayn quizzed.

"No, I go both ways."

"And then what?" Zayn asked excitedly.

"Well I discovered my sexuality with him and I became a happy open gay." 

"Then what happened to your roommate?" Zayn asked which made Amir's smile fade away.

"He left me. I pressured him into wanting more from him when he was still in the closet. I mean being on the football team and being gay is hard. I now knew how hard it must be for him, but I was young and stupid. I didn't know how to react. I tried to understand him, but I couldn't. He spoke to me and begged me to stay, but I just had enough." Amir admitted sadly.

"Oh..."

"What I'm trying to say is, give Liam some time. Let him tell you how he feels and what's going inside his head, but don't push him into opening up to you. Just let him do it when he's ready."

Zayn looked deep in thought, letting Amir's words soak into his mind. He knew Amir was right. I mean him running out like that was wrong. It just proved that he was willing to run away from any problem that faced them, but Zayn didn't want to run. He didn't want to run and let Liam go. No, he wanted to hold on tight to his love, and he knew just what to do.

"Thanks Amir. You're a good friend." Zayn said with a real smile.

"Anytime, habibi." Amir winked which made Zayn blush and smile shyly. He might not like him romantically, but he can still blush when a hot guy as Amir flirt with him. Even if it was all just a joke.

Amir led Zayn out to the front door and Zayn was ready to leave. "Thank you again, Amir. Without you, I'd probably be drunk by now." Zayn admitted.

"You can call me any time you need to speak. I'll always be here." Amir replied. Zayn smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him for a hug. He then turned around ready to leave when he stopped. 

"One more thing Amir."

"Yeah?"

"Go talk to your roommate. Maybe he's still waiting for you?" Zayn suggested. Amir's mouth parted and his eyes got wet.

"Y-yeah. I'll see." He muttered, feeling emotional all of a sudden.

"Bye." Zayn said, giving him another hug.

"Bye habibi, and thank you." Amir breathed, hugging Zayn tightly. It had to be the other way around, but Amir was truly thankful for Zayn's words. Amir has never considered contacting his ex-boyfriend, but now after Zayn mentioned it, maybe he will. "Go get your man." Amir said, patting Zayn on the back. Zayn laughed and got out, making his short distance back to their flat.

  
**> >>>**

  
Back at home Liam was frustrated with himself. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to run after Zayn when he stormed out, but in that moment he felt paralyzed.

It's been almost two hours of Zayn's absence and Liam has been nothing but a mess. Maya considered to call one of his mates, but Liam refused and asked her to leave politely. He laid in bed, trying to relax and think better because him pacing around and worrying won't get Zayn back. He has tried to contact him, but the raven-haired guy won't reply. Liam groaned angrily and stirred in bed, letting sleep take over him.

The front door opened and closed after a while. Zayn came in and looked around the quiet flat. He then made his way to Liam's bedroom and saw him deep in sleep which made a soft smile appear on his face. Zayn didn't want to wake him up, so he just climbed in bed and cuddled close to him.

Liam the light sleeper he is, wrapped his arms around the person beside him without even opening his eyes and went back to sleep, holding his love in his arms.

  
**> >>>**

Liam woke up at around six p.m. Zayn was still fast asleep so Liam took that as an advantage to stare at him. He tilted his head to get a better view of the raven-haired boy that was snuggled under his chin. 

He stared at his perfectly shaped brows and long lashes that were fanning over his cheekbones, making him look breathtaking. He then looked to his cute nose that Liam couldn't help but kiss. Zayn scrunched his nose and furrowed his brows from the sudden contact, but thankfully he didn't wake up. Liam smiled softly and then looked down to his beautiful pink lips that were calling his own to come ravish. Liam didn't notice Zayn waking up since he was too busy staring at the pink lips in front of him when Zayn suddenly licked them. Liam looked up to be met with round, honey orbs staring at him. Liam's mouth went dry from Zayn's sparkling eyes that blinked slowly, making his eyelashes flutter so beautifully.

"You know it's rude to stare." Zayn said with a smile. Liam was still in a daze from the beauty in front of him to reply, so Zayn just rolled his eyes and leaned up to link his lips with Liam's, catching him off guard.

Liam quickly kissed back with so much hunger, flipping Zayn on his back while he came between his parted legs, kissing roughly.

"L-Li, please." Zayn begged when he felt Liam's morning wood poke his ribs.

"Please what?" Liam quizzed, kissing down Zayn's neck, making the raven-haired boy shutter and moan softly. Liam rolled the end of Zayn's shirt up, revealing his beautiful, flat stomach. Liam then slid down Zayn's body and nuzzled his head in Zayn's flat tummy. "You're driving me wild." Liam groaned, mouthing over Zayn's flesh, making goosebumps rise all over the raven-haired boy's skin.

"Li, please do something." Zayn begged, arching his back upwards when Liam licked over his bellybutton. Liam just smirked while he dipped his tongue in which made the boy moan softly. "Leeyum... S-stop. No, don't. Stay. No, stop. Never." Zayn rambled on while Liam lapped and sucked a big bruise over his bellybutton.

After Liam made sure he marked his territory, he started to lick all over Zayn's stomach, all the way down to the waist of his sweats that had his cock tenting. Liam looked up at Zayn who was looking at him through lustful eyes, waiting to see what his next move would be.

"C-can I?" Liam asked, motioning to his sweats.

"Uh... Y-yeah?" Zayn said in a question matter, so Liam ever so slowly started to mouth over Zayn's hard member through his sweats, making Zayn moan and arch his back. Liam then got the courage to actually pull Zayn's sweats down. So he hooked his fingers in the waistband of Zayn's sweats and pulled them down to be met with Zayn's hard member that slapped over his face. Liam didn't know if it was an accident or not, but he did know that it was one of the sexiest things he has ever witnessed. He wanted Zayn to slap him across the face with his cock again, but he was afraid if he said it, Zayn would find him disgusting and leave, so he just shut up and looked down at Zayn's throbbing member.

"Li, you don't need to." Zayn said softly, cupping Liam's cheek. Liam leaned to Zayn's soft touch and kissed his palm.

"But I want to, love." Liam whispered. Zayn smiled softly at him and caressed his cheek, so Liam took that as an okay and wrapped his hand around the base of Zayn's cock to feel how heavy he weighted. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't like the heavy weight in his hand cause he did, so he started to stroke Zayn's painfully hard cock while Zayn's breathing came out in little pants.

"L-Leeyum..." Zayn whined, feeling impatient. Liam looked at Zayn's tip that was glistening with pre-cum and he couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like to have it in his mouth. He didn't notice he was leaning into Zayn's cock until Zayn's strong scent hit him. Liam took a sharp intake of breath and let out a low groan by Zayn's additive smell.

"You smell so divine. I haven't smelled something so..." Liam trailed off, trying to find the perfect word to describe Zayn's natural scent. "Mouthwatering." Liam sighed, resting his forehead on Zayn's lower stomach. Zayn squirmed on the complement which made his cock throb, hitting Liam's face on accidently again. Liam felt his face get smudged with pre-cum, so he looked up at Zayn who was biting his bottom lip feeling embarrassed by his actions. Liam's eyes darkened while he pulled his finger up to wipe away the sticky cum. He then stared from his finger to Zayn's eyes that were coated with lust.

"Do it." Zayn said above a whisper, so Liam did as told and stuck his finger in his mouth. He hummed with approval from the bitter-sweet taste which made Zayn whimper and squirm, feeling so horny.

"Your taste is so addictive. I need more." Zayn didn't have a chance to respond when Liam suddenly wrapped his puffy, pink lips around the tip of Zayn's cock, sucking lightly. Liam moaned which made vibrations run through Zayn's cock, making the raven-haired boy push Liam's head down some more to take him deeper, but Zayn pushed too deep which made his cock hit the back of Liam's throat, making the bloke gag and choke, pulling away quickly to cough and catch his breath.

"I'm so sorry, Li. I just got carried away. Are you alright?" Zayn asked worriedly.

"Y-yeah, it felt..." Liam stopped to find the right description of how it felt. "Wrong, but so right." He admitted. Zayn broke off into a big grin and pulled Liam up to him. They both started to make out on Liam's bed until they got interrupted by Zayn's phone.

"Oof..." Zayn sighed in Liam's mouth.

"Ignore it, babe." Liam responded, pulling Zayn back to kiss him. Zayn kissed back again when his phone started to ring again. He pulled away and sighed frustratingly.

"Let me just see who it is." He said angrily, pulling his phone that surprisingly wasn't harmed out of his pocket. "It's Niall."

"Answer it."

So Zayn did, "Hello, hi Ni... Yeah I'm good..."

"Ya were gettin' some, eh?" Liam heard Niall ask which made his cheeks tint pink.

"Yes, I was, but you interrupted us." Zayn said with an eye roll.

"Sorry, lad, but I'm glad you've moved on from Li and started to date again." Niall responded which made Liam sit up straight.

"Date again? What do you mean?" Zayn asked, looking at Liam for a split second.

"Amir. Everyone around campus is saying how you're dating this older jock which I assume is Amir. A girl even said she saw him carry you to his house today." Niall chirped. Zayn's eyes and mouth were wide open. He never knew college kids still looked for gossips, but apparently he was wrong. "Zayn, ya with me?" Niall asked when the other line went dead silent.

"Y-yeah, uh... I'll call you later Ni. Gotta go now." And with that Zayn ended the call. He looked back at Liam who had a frown appear on his face, making him look like a puppy who just got kicked. Zayn couldn't help but coo at how adorable Liam looked right now, but that made Liam's frown deepen.

"Amir? You were with him?" He asked sadly.

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no. It's either yes or a no. There's no in between." Liam said, voice going an octave higher.

"Liam, calm down. You have no right to get mad at me for being at another guy's house. Not after I saw you getting all imitate with Maya." Zayn shot back.

"That's different. There wasn't anything going on between Maya and I. It was just a friendly hug and beside, Maya is my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend." Zayn reminded. "That's only if you guys didn't get back together." Zayn mumbled the last part ever so softly. Liam sighed and ran his hand over his face. _How on earth did they get here? They were just snogging the life out if each other and now here they were arguing about God knows what!_

"Li, I think it's time for us to say it all." Zayn said above a whisper. Liam looked at him and sighed loudly.

"I think you're right, Z. It's about time we speak."

**> >>>**

  
"What do you want to talk about?" Liam asked nervously.

They were both showered, dressed and sitting in the living room on their red couch with two cups of tea in front of them.

"Anything and everything. Tell me how you feel and I'll tell you how I feel, okay?" Zayn asked, putting his hand on Liam's knee. Liam looked at his hand and sighed loudly. He then nodded and agreed. 

"Okay, yeah. I can do that." Liam breathed.

"Good, so um let's just agree on one thing. No secrets, okay?" Zayn asked, to which Liam nodded in return. "Okay, good, so..." Zayn trailed off, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. He then removed his hand from Liam's knee and Liam suddenly wanted to ask him to return it, but he said nothing and let Zayn be. "Okay, so Liam, can you um... Like tell me what you want?"

Liam let out a loud sigh and put his face in both of his hands. "That's the problem, Z. I want to be with you, but..." Liam stopped mid-sentence.

"But you don't." Zayn muttered softly.

"Y-yeah. I mean it's not because of you. No, it's just... It feels so wrong but right. You know?" Liam asked, biting his lower lip.

"I do. You're afraid of what others would think about you, aren't you?" Zayn asked.

"Yes, I mean what would my friends think? Or worse my family? What would they say when they know their son likes a boy and that boy is his best mate? Fuck! I'm doomed." Liam groaned, shaking his head furiously.

"Take it easy Li. For you friends, they will be happy for you. People aren't like they used to be. As for you family, I'm sure they'll still love you no matter what. I know Geoff and Karen. They're the sweetest human beings ever." Zayn replied.

"Y-yeah, guess you're right, but what about... What will I do? I mean I've never... How do I tell them? How did you tell yours?"

"I didn't. My mum found out on her own when she saw me gawking at a shirtless Bradley Cooper picture." Zayn chuckled. This made Liam smile slightly and calm down a bit. "As for my dad, he wasn't really surprised. He just said _'about damn time you came out boy.'_ I asked how he knew and he said it was really obvious from the start. I wasn't like most boys who like to play around and party. No, I used to like spending time alone and draw. And since I love to take care of myself, my dad knew right away."

"That's all cool, but I'm not like you, Zed. What if my family don't take it easily or accept me?" Liam questioned his fears.

"Liam, I have a question for you." Zayn said, Liam sat up straighter and let Zayn finish. "Do you really love me or is it just some phase you're going through?" Zayn asked. Liam stared at Zayn and thought for a moment. _Was it really a phase he was going through or was is more?_ Liam thought.

"I don't... I'm not sure what a phase is?" Liam asked sheepishly.

"A phase is something you go in a period of time in your life. Like for example you right now. Do you want to kiss me just for experience or more?" Zayn asked. Liam thought about his question and it was simple to reply. Liam wanted his lips glued with Zayn's forever if it were possible. He wanted to ravish them for eternity. "Or sex with me. Did you like just wanted to try it and get it over with or you wanted..." Zayn mumbled softly. Liam stared at him and this was easy to reply as well. He loved sex with Zayn. Liam hasn't felt that much pleasure from being this close with someone like he felt with Zayn. "Or me in general. Do you want to be with me or not?" Zayn asked, voice lowering an octave.

"No, I do. I told you I do, Zayn. It's just a bit complicated right now. I really want to be with you. I can't imagine myself with someone other than you. You mean a lot to me." Liam said, scooting closer to Zayn.

"Okay, good. I can't imagine myself with someone other than you too." Zayn breathed, heart beating rapidly. Liam smiled but it suddenly faded when he remembered Niall's phone call.

"You were with him." Liam said with a frown. Zayn furrowed his brows confusingly at first, but after several seconds he realized who _him_ was.

"I was, but if it weren't for Amir, I wouldn't be here in front of you right now."

"What do you mean?" Liam quizzed.

"Let's just say Amir talked some senses into me. He was the one that told me to go back and speak with you."

"So I have Amir to thank?"

"Mhm, you should. Amir is a good guy, Li. He doesn't only want to get in my pants. He's a good friend." Zayn commented.

"We'll see." Was all Liam said. A moment of silence came between the two, each in their own thoughts, that was until Liam spoke, "Why did you run, Z?" Liam asked.

"Because."

"Because what? Tell me, love." Liam pushed, turning around to face him. Zayn just shrugged and looked down to his feet. "Zayn, I thought we agreed no secrets."

"I don't want to say." Zayn mumbled.

"Why not, love? You know you can tell me anything."

"I just... It's kind of stupid really. I just... You want to know how I truly felt when I came in and saw you hugging Maya?" Zayn asked to which Liam nodded in return. "Okay, I felt my heart shatter into little pieces." Zayn admitted truthfully. Liam opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Z, I'm so sorry, but I swear it was nothing. Maya was just here to tell me that she forgave me. She knows about us and she said it's good that we're happy and she ships us." Liam quickly said.

"Then why were you naked? You literally had only your boxer briefs on." Zayn argued back. "It broke me knowing you're getting comfort from your ex. I didn't know what to do or think today. I thought I was the problem. You hurt me deeply." Zayn said, voice getting choked up. Liam felt his heart squeeze tightly knowing he hurt Zayn this badly. He just wanted to pull him in his arms and kiss him till he's out of breath. "I always thought that maybe... Maybe I wasn't enough. Maybe Liam needed more, but Li, I'm willing to give you everything. Even if you want my life. It's yours." Zayn let out a sob and tears started running down his eyes. Liam was quick to pull Zayn in his strong arms.

"Don't cry, baby. _Shhh_... Don't cry." Liam cooed, pulling Zayn in his lap and cradling him like a baby.

"It h-hurt Li. It f-fucking hurt. I l-love you so m-much." Zayn said between sobs. He clung to Liam's shirt like he was his lifeline. Liam just tightened his hold around him and sniffled softly.

"I know baby. I love you too." Liam soothed, peppering Zayn's head with kisses.

"Y-you do?" Zayn hiccupped, looking into Liam's eyes with tears in his own. Liam stared at Zayn's tearful eyes and couldn't help his heart from flipping. Did he really love him the way Zayn did?

"Yes, I do. I love you, Z." Liam breathed, confirming his own question.

"Leeyum. I love you." Zayn choked, burying his face in Liam's chest. Liam chuckled softly while Zayn rested his face in the crook of Liam's neck.

"I really love you, Z. I'm not just saying it because you did. No, I really do." Liam repeated again.

"More than mates love one another?" Zayn asked, lifting his head to stare at Liam's eyes.

Liam stared into Zayn's honey orbs and couldn't help but get lost in them. "More than mates love one another." Liam breathed out.

"Li, make love to me."

Liam got up with Zayn still in his arms. He walked back to his bedroom and put Zayn down on his bed so softly like Zayn was made from glass and he was afraid to break him. Liam then pulled his shirt over his head while Zayn stared at his tattooed body so hungrily.

"Li, come here." Zayn whined, licking his lips while doing grabby hands so Liam can come and hold him. Liam chuckled at Zayn's eagerness and climbed in bed. Zayn parted his legs so that Liam can come between them while they kissed so hungrily. 

"Take it off, baby." Liam breathed in Zayn's mouth when they were both out of breath. Zayn just sighed and raised his arms up so that Liam can pull his shirt off of him. Next were their pants to come off. Liam started to grind on Zayn while the raven-haired boy kept on moaning and whimpering for more.

"Leeyum... Get inside of me." Zayn moaned, arching his back when Liam palmed his member while sucking on his sweet spot, so Liam pulled away and stared at the purple mark he left on his territory. "Li, please." Zayn whispered. Liam looked up into Zayn's eyes and got lost in the puddle of dark honey.

"You're so beautiful, Z. Every single thing about you is." Liam murmured. "Your eyes." Liam said, putting a kiss on each eye. "Your cute little nose." He said, pecking Zayn's nose which made Zayn giggle in return. "Your cheeks." He said, placing a kiss on each cheek that was colored to a rose color of how turned on and hot Zayn felt. "Your mouth." Liam said, kissing Zayn's lips ever so slowly. "Your chin, neck, throat, tummy." Liam counted, kissing each part. Liam nuzzled his nose in Zayn's stomach, making his facial hair tickle Zayn, so Zayn giggled and pulled Liam up, attaching their mouths together again.

After they pulled away for needed air, Zayn pushed Liam off of him, having enough of his sweet talk. He then looked at Liam and bit his lower lip while pleading him with his eyes. "Li, please. I need you." Zayn begged, so Liam nodded and got off of him just to grab something from his nightstand. Zayn looked at Liam's hands and saw a condom and a new bottle of lube. 

"I bought them yesterday when I was coming home from college. Thought we might use them." Liam said, cheeks flushing pink from embarrassment.

"Li," Zayn whispered, pulling him down to him and crashing his lips with Liam's. After they were both out of breath they pulled away. "I fucking love you, babes." Zayn breathed in Liam's mouth which made Liam kiss him again.

Liam then pulled away when he felt Zayn's hard on poke him. He laughed and then pulled his boxers down which made Zayn groan and just want to flip them over so that he can suck Liam, but to his luck Liam held him still. Liam then pulled Zayn's boxers down and held his member firmly in his hand. Zayn arched his back upwards while thrusting in Liam's hand, but Liam pinned him down with his body and started to stroke Zayn's growing member.

"Hard or slow?" Liam asked.

"How does lovemaking go?" Zayn asked.

"Dunno really. Never been in love before." Liam shrugged.

"And Maya?"

"I love Maya, but after being with you it turned out that my love towards her is different than my love towards you." Liam admitted.

"So who do you love more?"

"Isn't it obvious? I mean I'm literally on top of you and ready to enter you and you still ask?" Liam laughed.

"Just making sure." Zayn mumbled, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck. "Daddy." Zayn whispered which made Liam groan and squeeze his member hard. " _Ahh_... Li, babes." Zayn moaned, opening his legs more and climbing up Liam's body to get his entrance and Liam's cock to line together. Liam sensed Zayn's need so he let go of Zayn's member and grabbed the bottle of lube and opened it, squirting a generous amount onto his palms and lubing his cock quickly. Zayn kept on whining and squirming under him so Liam quickly lubed his entrance and guided his cock inside.

When Liam's head pushed in, Zayn moaned and wrapped his legs around Liam's back and locked his ankles together so that Liam can't get out of him.

Liam growled while pushing in when he felt the tightness of Zayn's walls surround his throbbing cock and clench around him. Zayn arched his back and dug his fingernails into Liam's flesh while Liam pushed all the way in, earning a couple of curses and moans from Zayn.

"You feel so good." Liam mumbled through Zayn's neck.

"You too. I love it when you fill me up completely." Zayn moaned while dragging his fingernails down Liam's back which made the bloke growl and push in even deeper. "I'm ready Li. You can move." Zayn murmured when he got used to the stretchiness, so Liam pulled out a bit and then back in. He kept his thrusts nice and slow while Zayn moaned and tightened his ankles around him.

"So. Fucking. Good." Liam growled while putting speed into his thrusts. He then started to move his hips in figure eights when Zayn suddenly gasped loudly. Liam stopped his thrusts and looked down to find Zayn's eyes shut while his mouth parted open with tears rolling down the sides of his eyes. Liam was star-struck by the sweaty beauty under him. He just wished his phone was besides him so he could capture the moment, but he didn't want to pull out and go get his phone. No, he wanted to stay as close as possible to Zayn, so he stared at him, trying to memorize the way Zayn looked.

"Leeyum.... Hit it again. Please." Zayn begged when Liam stopped his thrusts, so Liam got out of his daze and started to hit Zayn's G-spot repeatedly, trying to get the way Zayn looked earlier back.

"How are you feeling love?" Liam asked softly while kissing Zayn's tears away.

"Good. So good, Li." Zayn cried, pulling Liam down by his neck and attaching their lips together. Liam kissed him back and stayed thrusting inside the raven-haired boy until Zayn whimpered and cried that he was close, so Liam pulled away and wrapped one of his hands around the base of Zayn's cock and started to tug on it while he kept on thrusting into his prostate.

"Come for daddy, baby." Liam said in Zayn's ear and that was all it took for Zayn to let go and come all over Liam's hand, his stomach and chest. Liam was staring at Zayn while he came down from his high and he was bomb-shelled by him again. I mean sure he was beautiful and all, but nothing can compare the way Zayn looked while he climaxed. It was one of the most beautiful things Liam has ever witnessed.

Zayn came down from his high, breathing rapidly while staring at Liam through hooded eyes. "Leeyum... Come on." Zayn urged in a soft tone for him to cum while squeezing around him, so Liam got out of his daze and a couple more thrusts and squeezes from Zayn and he came inside him, painting his walls white with cum.

Zayn held Liam while he came down from his high and kept on soothing his back when Liam fell limp on top of him. Zayn's legs fell down from Liam's waist and Liam then raised himself off of him and pulled out carefully, trying not to harm him anymore. Zayn flinched at first but then relaxed. Liam froze in his spot which made Zayn furrow his brows.

"What's wrong?"

"Shit! I'm so sorry Zed, but I forgot to use a condom again." Liam apologized, but he truly wasn't sorry at all. In fact he liked to fuck Zayn raw and cum inside of him. It made it much more hotter to him and for Zayn, well let's just say he thought the same thing but didn't quite word it. Yet.

"It's fine. Let's just sleep cause I'm tired." Zayn yawned, pulling Liam over his chest and shutting his eyes to welcome needed sleep.

  
**> >>>**

  
"Are you ready to tell the boys today?" Zayn asked, rubbing Liam's back in the process. 

"I'd be lying if I said I am." Liam sighed.

"They won't judge. In fact they'll be really happy since they've been supporting me to tell you for the last couple of years."

"I don't know, Z. What if they like... I don't know, hate me?"

"Hate you? Babes, Louis and Harry are both gay and dating and as for Niall, we all know Niall is unable to hate anyone." Zayn reasoned. "Look, just take it easy, okay? If you're not ready to tell them yet, then don't. I won't pressure you into coming out. We'll just act the same way as we used to be in front of them if it'll make you happy."

Liam stared at Zayn's face and felt his heart warm up by his support, so Liam pulled Zayn by the waist and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

"I'm ready." Liam breathed into Zayn's mouth after they parted away. Zayn was too dazed by the kiss to respond, so he just nodded in return. 

  
**> >>>**

  
Liam and Zayn were both sitting on their red couch waiting for their mates to arrive. They both decided it will be best if they met at their flat instead of Carlo's, afraid they might make a scene if they find out. Well Zayn was sure Niall will do one and start jumping around from happiness, but Liam was still afraid they might curse him out and call him ugly names when they find out. Even though he knows his mates are not like that. He was still terrified. 

The doorbell started ringing which made Liam flinch slightly. Zayn gave a sympathetic look towards him and got up to open the door for his mates.

"Hi guys, come on in." Zayn said, moving aside to let his freezing friends in. They all got in and greeted a nervous Liam who just mumbled a hello back. They then sat down while Zayn announced that he will be making some tea for them to warm up.

"I'll help." Liam offered, getting up quickly to avoid his mates' suspicious glances.

"Li, babes, vas happenin?" Zayn asked when he saw Liam start pacing around in their small kitchen while running his hand through his hair.

"I can't do it. I can't." Liam half whispered, half yelled. Zayn looked at Liam's tired features and felt his heart tighten of how worked up Liam looked. He sighed sadly and wrapped his arms around his best mate/lover to ease him a bit. Liam breathed in Zayn's scent which calmed him a bit and tightened his grip around him.

"'S alright, love. You don't need to tell them."

"Really?" Liam asked, lifting his head up to look at him.

"Really." Zayn assured.

"Oh thank you so much, Z. I couldn't sleep last night because I was worrying about telling them. I couldn't help but let the horror scenarios run through my head. Thank you." Liam mumbled, tightening his hold around him. Zayn took a huge breath of air, feeling himself on the verge of tears, knowing he made Liam feel that way. He tried so hard not to pressure him, but Liam still felt pressured which hurt Zayn badly.

They both pulled away when the kettle started to whistle, so Liam grabbed empty cups from the cupboard and Zayn started to pour water in them. He then grabbed the teabags and applied one in each cup. Liam then carried the tray that had the cups in while Zayn grabbed the sugar and cream. They both got out and put the items on the coffee table and sat down.

"Zed, you alright mate?" Louis asked, staring at Zayn who was too busy staring at Liam.

"Huh? Uh... Yeah, 'm fine." Zayn mumbled, looking away when Liam quirked his brow up confusingly.

"Zayn was feeling poorly a few days ago. Did you know that Payno?" Louis quizzed, giving Liam a suspicious look.

"Really? I didn't know that." Liam said, looking at Zayn to try to read him.

"Well of course you haven't. You've been too busy with banging a sixteen year old!" Louis spat angrily.

"Seventeen, and for the records, Maya is my girlfriend." Liam corrected. He suddenly realized what he said and looked at Zayn to find a frown planted on his beautiful lips. Liam wanted to slap himself for the slip-up and pull Zayn into his lap and kiss him, but he couldn't since his best mates still don't know about his breakup and how he's now with Zayn.

"Pft, girlfriend." Louis scoffed angrily when he saw Zayn's frown.

"What is your problem mate? Why do you hate Maya so much?" Liam questioned a bit annoyed by Louis' actions.

"I don't hate Maya, I just don't like what you're doing to..." Louis stopped mid-sentence when he saw Harry's pleading look for him to shut up. He sighed loudly and took a sip from his cup of tea.

"To who?" Liam asked, wanting him to go on.

"Nothing. Just forget it."

A moment of uncomfortable silence came between all five boys who were all feeling very awkward around each other. Nothing can be heard but them sipping from their cups of tea and their breathing.

"So... Why did you guys ask to meet here?" Niall asked, trying to change the thick mood that surrounded them. 

"Nothing." Zayn muttered, still feeling upset from Liam's slip-up.

"Okay... Um... Lou and I are going home to study for our exams." Harry said, getting up ready to leave.

"Yeah, me too." Niall said, trying to escape from the situation.

"Louis, come on." Harry said, waiting for his boyfriend to get up.

"You go with Niall, Haz. Liam and I need to have a talk." Louis said which made all four boys look at him with horror expressions.

Harry couldn't argue with him because Louis was already pulling Liam out of the front door. He dragged him down and out of the building, making his way to Carlo's.

  
**> >>>**

  
"Louis can you please tell me what you want to tell me already?" Liam whined while Louis just looked at him suspiciously with a cup of tea in front of him. Louis took a longing sip from his cup and then put it down. He looked at Liam and pursed his lips.

"I know why you're doing this." Louis said after a moment.

"W-what?" Liam stuttered, face turning pale with every second that passed.

"I know why you're doing this to Zayn." Louis repeated.

"What do you mean? I'm not doing anything." Liam said defensively. 

"Yes you are. You're playing with his heart and giving him hope because you don't want him to move on. You just want Zayn all to yourself."

"No I'm not. I'm not keeping Zayn all to myself." Liam argued back.

"Yes you are. Whenever he goes out and meets someone new, you just start pointing out of how he's not right for him."

"Cause it's true. No one is good enough for Zayn!" Liam backpanned.

"And you are? Admit it Liam, you're just using Zayn." Louis droned out.

"No, I'm not! I'm not using Zayn! I..." Liam trailed off.

"You what? Huh?" Louis asked, coming closer to him. Liam just looked away and fisted his hands. "That's right. You're just a selfish little prick that doesn't care only about himself." Louis smirked.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up! You know nothing about Zayn and I, so stop thinking you do!" Liam fired at him. Louis just sat and crossed his little arms in front of his chest while staring at Liam with a devilish smile on his face. Liam started to fumble with his fingers and bite his lower lip when Louis was just sitting there staring at him. "W-what?" Liam asked nervously.

"Just say it, Li. I know you want to say it." Louis encouraged.

"S-say what? I don't know what you're coming at." Liam muttered, not meeting eyes with the blue-eyed devil.

"Oh come on Li. Spit it out already."

"Shit! Okay, yeah... Fine. I'll say it." Liam cursed. He then took a breath of air and exhaled loudly. "I fucked Zayn." He admitted, shutting his eyes quickly, afraid Louis might start to curse him.

"Fooking finally!" Louis exclaimed. Liam peeked one eye open and looked at Louis who was smiling happily at him.

"You're not... You're not going to shout?" Liam quizzed.

"Why should I? It's about fooking time you two got together."

"So you're okay with it?" Liam asked, still not convinced.

"100% okay. I mean only if you just fucked him for fun then no. Not okay at all." Louis said with a straight face.

"What? Of course not. I love Zayn more than anything in the world. Of course he's not just a booty call."

"Alright, tell me everything." Louis said, resting his palms on the table and grinning like a loon at Liam, so Liam sighed and started to tell Louis everything of how Zayn and him started.

"So you love him for real?" Louis questioned.

"Yes, I told you I broke up with Maya for him."

"So you two are boyfriends now?" Louis asked. Liam gave it a long thought and then shook his head no. "Why the fook not? You love him and as far as I know, Zayn is madly in love with you."

"I don't know. I just... I'm not out yet and I don't think I'm ready." Liam sighed.

"That doesn't change a thing. Don't come out, but at least label what you two are. I mean you owe it to Zayn." Louis reasoned with him and he was right. Liam hurt Zayn badly when he called Maya his girlfriend today. He saw his frown and it broke his heart knowing he was the cause of it.

"You're right. I do owe it to him. Thanks Lou." Liam said, getting up ready to leave.

"Wait, where are you going?" Louis called after him.

"To go see Zayn. I need to ask him something." Liam called back, running back to his and Zayn's flat.

Liam made it back to their flat and got in. He saw Zayn sitting on the red couch lost in thought, so Liam smiled and made his way up to him and put his cold hands on Zayn's cheeks which made the slightly elder boy flinch from the coolness. 

"Leeyum... Not cool mate." Zayn whined, pushing Liam's hands away from his face.

"Sorry, you just looked cute. 'S all." Liam laughed. Zayn just sighed and stared at him dreamingly. "Earth to Zayn." Liam said, snapping his fingers in front of Zayn's face.

"Huh?" Zayn said, snapping his head.

"I said I want to ask you something, but I want your full attention, okay?"

"Oh, uh... Yeah, sure. I'm with you." Zayn said, sitting up straighter and looking into Liam's chocolatey eyes.

"Okay, this is it. I'll say it." Liam said, inhaling and exhaling before he asks Zayn what he's been thinking about. 

"Li, you alright? Is it something that has to do with Louis? What did he say? Did he find out about us? Did he give you a hard time? Gosh I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone. I should have stopped him but I—"

"WILL YOU GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME?" Liam blurted, cutting Zayn from his ramble. Zayn's mouth went agape from Liam's outburst. He then registered what he just asked him and his eyes went wide open. He stared at Liam who was biting his lower lip furiously while he had a worried expression across his face.

"Li, you serious?" Zayn breathed, still shocked.

"Y-yeah, I mean yes. Only if you want too of course." Liam said nervously.

"Yes, I'd love too. Fuck! I've been dreaming about this day for so long now." Zayn beamed happily. Liam felt his heart tighten by Zayn's words. _Did he love me that much for him to dream about going out on a date with me?_ Liam questioned himself. He then got out of his thoughts when he saw a frown appear on Zayn's face.

"What is it?" Liam quizzed.

"Did Louis ask you to take me out?" Zayn asked in a soft tone.

"What? Of course not. Why would you think that love?"

"Because you called Maya your girlfriend earlier, so I thought maybe you don't want me no more. And maybe Louis made you take me out cause he felt sorry for me." Zayn muttered, looking down at his lap. Liam opened his mouth to say something but he was in shock from Zayn's words. Zayn had to know when he called Maya his girlfriend it was just a slip-up. He didn't mean it. But unfortunately Zayn thought it was real.

Liam got out of his daze and put his forefinger and middle finger under Zayn's chin and lifted his head up. Zayn looked through watery eyes into Liam's brown ones and Liam sighed sadly and caressed Zayn's soft cheek. 

"Baby, I never want to give you up. You'll always be with me. Forever and always. And as for Maya, it was just a slip-up. I didn't think of what I was saying and after I did, it was too late."

"Really?" Zayn asked, still unsure.

"Yes, and as for the date thing. It was my idea. Louis just wanted to scold me and he actually talked some senses into me while he did so."

"Oh really? What did he scold you for?" Zayn asked, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck.

"Oh, just how I was using you as a booty call and keeping you all to myself." Liam replied, wrapping his arms around Zayn's waist and pulling him closer.

"And? Was he right?" Zayn questioned, leaning closer to his face.

"I guess he was. But you're not just a booty call. I mean yeah, I'd like to tap that booty every night and every day, but you're more than that. You mean the world to me, Z." Liam breathed, staring into Zayn's honey orbs. 

"Leeyum, I love you."

"Love you too, boo. But the part where you're all mine, he wasn't mistaken at all." Liam said, pulling Zayn even closer than he already was.

"I'm all yours." Zayn whispered before Liam attached their lips together. After they were both out of air, Liam pulled away breathing rapidly over Zayn's parted lips.

"So, will you go on a date with me?" He asked again. Zayn didn't reply and just crashed his lips on top of Liam's, making the bloke groan and kiss him back.

"Yes, I'll go out on a date with you." Zayn breathed into Liam's mouth when they parted for the second time. "Daddy." He added in a seductive tone.

"Fuck!" Liam growled, eyes turning darker and arms tightening around Zayn's waist. Zayn just giggled and detached himself from Liam's strong grip. "Zayn..." Liam whined, running after the raven haired boy who ran into the bathroom and locked himself in. "Babe, you can't get me all worked up and leave me like this. You know what that word does to me." Liam whined from the bathroom door.

"Sorry babes, but gotta get ready for our date tonight. Maybe if you're good, I'll give you a little something afterwards." Zayn called back which made Liam excited.

"Okay then. I'll make sure to wow you alright." Liam confirmed and with that he walked away, leaving the raven haired boy to get ready.

  
**> >>>**

  
It was now six o'clock p.m. Liam has left the flat earlier, saying he needed to get things ready, so that gave Zayn take his time to get ready as in shower, dress up and take hours on styling his precious hair.

He just finished styling his quiff the way he liked it when the doorbell started ringing. Zayn furrowed his brows questioning who it might be since Liam already had the keys for him not to ring the doorbell, so Zayn took one more look at himself in the mirror and made his way to unlock the door.

"Good afternoon, sir. How are you doing this fine evening?" Liam asked in a posh accent with flowers in his hands. 

"Li, what's this? I mean why didn't you unlock the door yourself?" Zayn quizzed.

"A guy rings the doorbell when he comes and picks up his date. Oh, and he brings flowers, so here you go." Liam said, handing the bouquet of the beautiful red roses to Zayn who took them with a surprised expression. "May I come in?" Liam asked. Zayn got out of his daze and let him in.

He then looked at Liam's appearance and damn he looked sexy. He had tan pants that shaped his legs so sexily and a black jacket on top. He also had a black tee that hugged his body so perfectly. And the way his muscles flexed that were covered under the jacket whenever he moved around made Zayn's mouth water. Oh how he wished to rip his clothes off of Liam and let him fuck him sensessly.

"Are you done ogling me?" Liam asked smugly.

"No." Zayn breathed, still eye-fucking Liam.

"Okay, take you time then." Liam smirked, crossing his arms in front of his chest which made his biceps bulge out.

"Fuck!" Zayn cursed under his breath, looking away to get all the sinful thoughts out of his mind.

"Later, babe. Now we have to go before they take our reservations." Liam said, pulling the flowers out of Zayn's hands and grabbing Zayn's leather jacket from the hanger and holding it for him to put it on. Zayn smiled shyly while putting his arms through the sleeves of the jacket. Liam just smiled and led him out of their flat, after locking it of course.

"Where are we going?" Zayn asked when they walked out of their building.

"You'll see." Was what Liam responded, leading Zayn to a black Jeep that was parked in front of their building.

"Who's car is this?"

"My friend's car. I asked to borrow it for tonight." Liam said, opening the car door for Zayn like a true gentleman.

"So I assume where we're going isn't close from here?" Zayn quizzed, climbing inside.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Liam responded, closing the door behind him and climbing in as well. They both did their seatbelts and Liam started the car but didn't drive off, so Zayn turned his head to face him and furrowed his brows questioningly. "You look so sexy tonight. I just want to have you for dinner." Liam whispered into Zayn's ear, making the raven haired boy melt into a puddle of mush.

"T-thanks. You look sexy too." Zayn muttered with flushed cheeks.

"Okay then, let's get this date started." Liam chirped, driving away.

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi peeps! One more chapter and an epilogue and then we'll say goodbye to Ziam's story in FM.
> 
> Please leave your kudos. It would mean so much to me.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤💛


	7. Chapter 7

Liam stopped the car in front of the theaters. Zayn looked out of the window and furrowed his brows. I mean Liam said it'll wow him, so Zayn didn't think bringing him to the cinema was all that _WOW_ , but was he complaining? No way. Anywhere with Liam was good enough for Zayn.

"Let's go." Liam said, turning the engine off and getting out. He opened Zayn's car door for him and helped him out.

"Thanks."

"I brought you to one far away from ours since... Yeah." Liam mumbled.

"I know and it's fine. You're still not out and I get it." Zayn assured. Liam smiled fondly at him and took Zayn's hand in his. They entwined their fingers together and walked to the cinema. Zayn couldn't help the giddy feeling he felt when Liam was holding his hand out in public, and Liam also couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach. Sure they held hands before, but never like this.

"How may I help you two?" A girl asked when they reached the front.

"I have booked a reservation in the name of Payne." Liam said. Zayn quirked his brows confusingly. _I mean_ _it's_ _just the theater? Why would he need reservations?_ Zayn quizzed.

"Right this way, sir." The girl said, leading them to a room. "We got you everything you asked for. Have a good time." She smiled at them and then left.

"Um... Li, why is it empty? Where's the people?" Zayn quizzed, looking around the empty theatre room.

"I booked it for only us. Come on." Liam said, leading Zayn to an air bed that was on the floor with two bags of Nando's, a bottle of champagne and bags of sweet candy beside it. Zayn smiled and sat down. "You like it?" Liam asked still unsure even though he saw Zayn's smile.

"Yes, I love it." Zayn responded.

"Well I'm glad you do."

"What are we watching?" Zayn asked, grabbing the takeout bags and handing one to Liam.

"Batman v. Superman." Liam said which made Zayn's eyes gleam with happiness by the mention of the DC movie.

"And they ask why I love you." Zayn beamed, throwing his arms around Liam and crushing him in a bear hug.

"Wait, who asked that?" Liam quizzed, pulling Zayn away to stare into his eyes, but the movie started so Zayn just shrugged and started to eat while looking at the huge flat screen.

"Uh... Li?" Zayn called when he read the movie's name.

"I know. I specifically asked for Batman. Not Call Me By You Name. Don't worry, I'll go talk to them." Liam said, ready to get up when Zayn stopped him.

"Let's just... Let's watch it. Harry said it's a nice movie." And had a bit of steamy part, but Zayn didn't want to say the last part, so he stuck with nice.

"You sure?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I mean who knows maybe we'll like it?" Zayn shrugged, so Liam sat back down and both boys started eating while watching the movie.

**> >>>**

It's been almost an hour since the movie started and both boys were so into it. Zayn was stuffing his mouth with gummy worms while staring at a shirtless Elio who was lying on his bed with two peaches on a plate besides his bed. His eyes suddenly widened and gummy worms fell from his mouth when he saw Elio fucking one of the peaches.

Liam on the other hand was speechless. He didn't know where to look. _Should he keep on watching or should he turn around?_ He then imagined Zayn doing that which made him curse under his breath lowly, but Zayn heard him, but didn't dare turn around. He was too engrossed with the scene that he didn't want to miss not even a single second.

Soon Oliver came into Elio's bedroom and was about to eat the fruit and that is when Liam looked away and stared at Zayn through hooded eyes.

"Zee," He called in a deep voice, laced with need.

"Y-yeah." Zayn said, breath coming out shallow. He then turned around and faced Liam whose eyes were coated with lust. He then trailed his eyes down to his crotch to find his lower region stiffen and tight.

"I want you." Liam admitted, not bothering hiding his hard on.

"Then have me." Zayn whispered, and that was all it took for Liam to attack Zayn, making him lie on his back while he hovered between his parted legs.

They kissed so hungrily while Liam stared to rub his hard on with Zayn's. Soon Zayn had enough and pushed Liam off slightly just so he could undo his pants and pull them down with his boxers. Liam saw Zayn's need, making him lose control and undo his own. They then went back to kissing while rubbing their hard erections together.

"Leeyum... Fuck me. Please." Zayn panted when Liam was sucking his sweet spot.

"What if we get caught?" Liam asked, breath fanning over Zayn's now wet skin which made him shiver with delight.

"Don't. Care. Want you." Zayn said between moans when Liam started to nibble and lick over his hot skin.

"Kinky. I like it." Liam smirked, loving the idea of getting caught any minute, so Liam pulled Zayn's jeans off completely and lined his cock his opening and then stopped. "We don't have a condom or lube."

"Li, you fucked me without a condom before and for lube, let's just go dry and raw." Liam felt the hairs on his arms stand straight by Zayn's words. He didn't know Zayn talking so bluntly would get him that worked up.

Without both boys realizing it, Liam slammed right into Zayn, making him gasp and a loud whimper come out of him from pain of being stretched suddenly. Liam stopped pushing himself in and waited for Zayn to catch his breath. He then started to caress his soft cheek and kiss his lips, jawline, chin, neck and anywhere his mouth reached.

"Li, move baby." Zayn said in a soft tone, so Liam started thrusting into him slowly at first and then catching speed. Zayn's cries of pain turned into cries of pure bliss which made Liam at ease knowing he's the one causing him that much pleasure.

"Are you my little bitch just like Elio is Oliver's?" Liam panted, thrusting fast and deep into Zayn who had tears running down his eyes.

"Yes. I'm all yours. Fuck me Li. Fuck me harder." Zayn sobbed, digging his fingernails into Liam's skin, leaving marks on him.

"Such a dirty boy." Liam groaned, circling his hips in figure eights to find Zayn's G-spot. Zayn let out a breathy moan which made Liam know he found it. "Who do you belong to?" Liam asked, punching Zayn's G-spot repeatedly.

"Y-yours." Zayn cried out, wrapping his legs around Liam's torso.

"What's my name?"

"D-daddy." Zayn whimpered, feeling his stomach bubble. Liam stopped his thrusts and stared into Zayn's honey orbs.

He looked absolutely beautiful. His eyes were filled with lust and his face had tear trails. A light coat of sweat was covering his forehead which made his fringe stick to it.

"Call me by your name and I'll call you by mine." Liam breathed in Zayn's mouth.

Zayn gasped lightly and remembered the movie they were just watching minutes ago. "Zayn." Zayn breathed into Liam's mouth.

"Liam." Liam said after him. "Come for me, love." Liam said, wrapping his hand around Zayn's member and tugging at the end while Zayn shut his eyes and dug his fingernails into Liam's skin when a loud cry came out of him while he realised all over their bodies. Liam followed suit, seeing Zayn in extreme bliss made him on the edge, shooting his load inside the raven-haired boy under him and coating his walls white with his thick, warm cum.

Both boys were catching their high when suddenly the theater door flew wide open. Liam quickly whipped his head up and found the girl that led them here earlier staring at them with wide eyes.

"I'm... I'm... Sorry!" She shouted, running out and closing the door after her. Liam looked down at Zayn and both boys burst out laughing.

"Good thing no one knows us here." Zayn laughed.

**> >>>**

Today was the boys' last exam. They were all stressed out and tired from studying all day and night. Liam and Zayn haven't met up with the boys after their awkward time they came over, but they were meeting with them today.

Liam put it upon himself that he is ready to tell them, but he still hasn't told Zayn yet because he wanted to surprise him, and besides Louis knew so it was just Niall and Harry that still didn't know, so Liam wasn't that terrified.

"Li, can you get that. I have my hands full at the moment." Zayn called from the kitchen, so Liam got up and unlocked the door for his mates.

"Hiya lad! We're finally free to party!" Niall hollered, fist pumping the air. Liam started to laugh and moved aside to let his crazy mates that he loves in.

"Hey Li. How are you?" Harry asked, giving a hug to his mate.

"Really good, H. Come on in."

"Payno, hope you're getting some." Louis smirked, patting Liam's shoulder. Liam flushed red and smiled shyly at his Doncaster mate. Ever since he met with Louis at Carlo's the other day, they've been closer than ever. Louis calls everyday and asks for updates, so Liam has no choice but to spill, but not entirely everything as Louis assumes. Let's just say there's some private moments that Liam wasn't willing to say.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Zayn smiled, greeting his mates from the kitchen entry with a tray of hot chocolate in hand.

"Hot chocolate with mini marshmallows?" Niall asked.

"Of course."

"Yum!" Niall called, grabbing a cuppa and taking a seat on the red couch. All the boys grabbed their cup and took a seat. Zayn sat beside Liam and put his hand on his knee that was bobbing up and down nonstop.

"What's the matter?" He whispered. Liam looked at Zayn and was about to reply when they heard Harry shriek.

"That's a kitten!" Harry cooed, going over to the small fur ball.

"When did ya get a cat?" Louis quizzed.

"We didn't. It's our neighbor's. We're just looking after it for today." Liam replied.

"It's so fluffy." Harry cooed, holding the furry animal up to his face. Louis quickly took his phone out of his pocket and started snapping pictures of his baby boyfriend with the kitten.

"Aww." Zayn cooed when he saw how adorable Harry looked with the small kitten.

"My Hazza." Louis smiled fondly at his baby which made him blush pink and smile shyly back at him. Louis then pulled Harry with the kitten over to him and kissed him passionately.

"What 'bout kitty?" Harry pouted, holding the kitten up for Louis. Louis rolled his eyes and pecked the kitten's head softly. Harry smiled proudly at his boyfriend and cuddled up to his chest.

Most people will think Harry was the big spoon, but in fact he was the smaller spoon because he was a baby. Louis' baby to be exact.

Zayn was too busy staring at his friends who were deeply in love that he didn't realize Liam was staring at him until Niall pointed it out. "I think you got a little drool there, mate." Niall joked, pointing at Liam's chin.

"Shut up." Liam muttered with flushed cheeks.

"So Li, you brought us here to tell us something?" Louis asked with a knowing smile.

"Oh, uh... Yeah." Liam said, clearing his throat.

"Leeyum?" Zayn called in a quiet tone. Liam looked at him and smiled softly. "You don't need to." Zayn said when he knew what Liam was about to do.

"I know, but I'm ready." He confirmed. Zayn smiled widely and squeezed Liam's knee to show his support.

"What is there to tell? Please don't tell us you got Maya pregnant? You know I'm going back to Ireland in two days." Niall whined. Zayn quickly tensed which Liam noticed.

"What? No, of course not Niall. Why would you think that?"

"I dunno. I mean you look happy so I assumed you knocked her up." Niall shrugged.

"No, Liam didn't knock her up, Niall." Zayn hissed angrily.

"Hey now, calm down lad. I mean you didn't say anything when Amir knocked you up." Niall smirked.

"I'm a guy and Amir can't _'knock me up.'_ " Zayn said, emphasizing the last part.

"I mean when he fucked you. I heard you begged him all night long." Niall winked, still thinking that Zayn and Amir are secretly dating.

"You did, huh?" Liam quizzed, feeling irritated by the subject.

"Mhm, he was like _Oh Amir, faster."_ Niall mocked, moaning like a girl.

"And how would you know how he sounds? Were you there with them?" Louis asked, annoyed by Niall's inappropriate jokes.

"Nah lad. Ya know guy isn't my type, but Cameron said that's how Zayn sounded." Niall shrugged.

"That fucking liar! He just fucked me once and he was piss drunk back then to remember!" Zayn exclaimed angrily.

"No mate, that was Sanderson. You had a threesome with Cameron and Jake." Harry corrected. Liam felt his blood boil with jealousy. He hated hearing about crazy/sexy Zayn and how he's good in bed. Zayn was his, and only his.

Zayn was just about to reply when Liam spoke up, "I'M DATING ZAYN!" He blurted. Everyone looked at him with utter shock. Then Harry burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Liam quizzed a tad annoyed by his mate.

"You and Zayn dating and Zayn hasn't mentioned it yet. Sure Jan" Harry chuckled.

"It's true. We really are." Liam pouted, but Harry just laughed and soon Niall joined in. "Zayn, tell them." Liam whined. Harry and Niall both looked at Zayn who was tongue tide.

"I can tell that you two are." Niall joked which made him and Harry laugh their asses off.

"We are." Zayn confirmed after he got out of his daze. All the laughter died down and all eyes were now on him.

"Z, you serious?" Harry quizzed with furrowed brows.

"Y-yeah." Zayn muttered softly.

"And why haven't you told us? I mean you always come and complain about how you want him and when you two get together you don't say a word?!" Harry seethed.

"I'm sorry, but—"

"It was my fault. I wasn't ready, so I asked Zayn not to tell anyone since I was still finding myself." Liam said which made Harry shut up.

"Well in that case... I'm happy for you two." Harry said, giving a dimple smile on the way. Zayn smiled in relief and got up to hug him.

"Yes! My ship has sailed!" Niall jumped excitedly.

"Captain Niall and his two sailing ships." Louis joked which made them all go into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, how'd it happen?" Harry asked after the laughter died down, so Zayn and Liam started to tell the boys how it all happened with flushed cheeks.

**> >>>**

Liam was watching Game Of Thrones while eating pizza. Zayn was out with Michael and his mates to hang, but Liam chose to stay home. He didn't want to go out with them cause he still wasn't very keen with Michael and Mitch yet. Even though Zayn told him that Michael was 100% straight and had a girlfriend who he really loves and Mitch is now dating a twink called Wesley, but Liam still wasn't buying it.

He was sulking on his own, feeling bored as ever. Niall has left to Ireland to visit his family and Harry and Louis both went to Doncaster to visit Louis' sisters, so Liam was all alone right now.

He bit into his fifth slice of margarita pizza when his phone started ringing, so Liam put his pizza down and wiped his hand with a paper towel and fished his phone off of the table. He read the caller ID and it was his mother, so Liam swallowed his bite and answered the phone.

"Liam, oh dear. How are you?" Karen asked excitedly. Liam felt his heart tighten by the sound of his mother's voice. It's been almost two weeks since he last spoken to her and he felt bad all of a sudden because he missed her voice so much.

"Good, mum. How are you and dad? Hope you're doing alright." Liam replied.

"We're all good, sunny. So tell me, how's uni and all?"

"Everything's great."

"And Zayn? Hope he's doing well." Karen asked which made Liam freeze in his spot. He still hasn't told his family about Zayn and himself. He and Zayn spoke about it and Liam agreed to tell them when he calls or visits them, but right now, his tongue was all tide up in knots. "Li, darling, you there?" Karen asked worriedly when Liam didn't reply. 

"Uh... Yeah. I'm here mum. Um... Yeah, Zayn's good. How are Nicola, Ruth and their families?" Liam asked, changing the subject. Karen sensed there was something wrong, but she knew her son well enough to not push him into telling her, so she started to talk all about his sisters and how Ruth's doing with her pregnancy.

"Enough about us. Tell me how's your girl?" Karen said, smiling from the other side of the phone. Liam gulped and decided to tell her the truth about his split-up with Maya since she will find out in the end.

"We ended things."

"Oh, honey. Are you okak?"

"Yes, mum. I'm doing good. Don't worry." Liam assured.

"Okay, but it's sad that I haven't met her before. I mean you two dated for what? Three months?" Karen asked.

"Two and a half, but it's no biggy. I mean we broke up anyway, so no need to feel bad about not meeting her." Liam brushed it off.

"Oh my poor boy. You sure you're fine dear?" Karen asked, still worried about her youngest child.

"Yes, mum. I'm okay. Promise. Besides I've got Za— the guys." He quickly corrected.

"Okay, but I expect you to come visit after your exams. We haven't seen you in months."

"Okay, I'll try to make it work." Liam said.

"No, you _are_ coming. I need to see my baby boy."

"I'm old enough mum. I'm not a baby no more." Liam sighed.

"Nonsense. You'll always be my baby even after you turn ninety. You still would and you're coming. Thats final." Karen said which made a smile appear on Liam's face.

"Alright, mum. But can I bring someone with me?" He asked.

"Sure thing sunny, but who?" Karen asked. Liam pursed his lips thinking about what to respond. _It was now or never_ _Liam_. He told himself.

"Z-Zayn." He said in a low tone. "It's just that his family is visiting their relatives in Pakistan and he has nowhere to go so—"

"OH MY GOD! YES! OF COURSE." Karen beamed happily.

"Really?"

"Yes, I love that boy. He's like another son to me."

"Okay, thanks mum. He'll be really happy to hear that." Liam thanked her. His mother just laughed and told him not to mention it. "Mum, I have to go pack now."

"Oh okay, I'll leave you _big_ boy alone now." Karen said, emphasizing the word big.

"Bye mum, love you."

"Love you too. Take care and eat healthy food."

"Okay, bye." Liam said and ended the call. He then put his phone down and looked at the now cold pizza in front of him. "Such a whimp. Couldn't tell your mother that you're dating your flatmat. Just saying you're bringing him along." Liam scolded, face palming himself in the process.

After Liam got off of the phone with Karen, he's been pacing around the living room nonstop. He didn't know what to do now that he was going to see his family in two days.

The front door unlocked and Zayn walked in all smiles and giggles. "Hey, babes." He greeted happily. Liam looked at Zayn and didn't respond. Instead he took a seat on their red couch and started to bob his knee up and down uncontrollably. "Is everything all right?" Zayn quizzed, taking his shoes and coat off and walking in. Liam didn't respond and stayed silent which made a frown appear on Zayn's beautiful face. "I'm sorry." Zayn mumbled, walking to his bedroom and getting in. Liam didn't know why Zayn apologized but he felt really guilty knowing he made the person he loves sad, so Liam sighed angrily and got up after him.

"Zayn?" He called, knocking on the raven-haired boy's bedroom door. Moments later a sad Zayn unlocked the door and stood there silently. Liam felt his heart clench and melt at the same time. His heart _clenched_ cause he made Zayn sad, and _melt_ cause Zayn looked absolutely beautiful right now. "Hey, what's the matter?" Liam asked softly, cupping Zayn's cheek.

"You're sad because of me and I hate to see you sad." Zayn whispered, lower lip wobbling which made Liam coo and pull him into his chest.

"No, love. I'm not sad. Well yeah I am, but not with you. You did nothing wrong." Liam assured, soothing Zayn's back.

"Then why didn't you reply when I asked you what's wrong?" Zayn asked, pushing himself off of Liam's chest to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just..." Liam sighed, taking a breather. He stared at Zayn's sad eyes and sighed again. "It's just... I just got off of the phone with my mother." He admitted. On the sound of that, Zayn straightened his back and opened his ears.

"And? Did you tell her?" Liam stared at Zayn's hopeful look and suddenly a gloomy feeling was inside the pit of his stomach.

"N-no." He admitted. Zayn's face fell and he lowered his head with disappointment. "I couldn't tell her Z! You should've heard how happy she sounded. I couldn't say _'Oh hey mum. Yeah it's me Liam your only son and I'm bi and now dating my flatmate.'_ " Liam shot furiously. Zayn didn't say a word and just stared at Liam while he was catching his breath.

After Zayn made sure Liam was breathing back normally he spoke up, "I get it. It's really hard and it's not something easy to say over the phone." Zayn said calmly. Liam looked up at him and bit his lower lip, feeling himself on the verge of tears.

"What should I do?" He asked in a whisper.

"Tell her whenever you're ready." Zayn responded, putting his hands on Liam's shoulders, so Liam took a shaky breath and wrapped his arms around Zayn's waist and pulled him closer for a hug. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Zayn's neck and breathed in his addictive scent that he fell in love with from the very beginning.

"She asked when our finals were over." Liam mumbled from Zayn's neck.

"And?"

"Well I told her they ended yesterday, so she's expecting me to come over and I'm going."

"O-oh..."

"Yeah, and I told her I'm bringing someone with me." Liam said, picking his head off Zayn's neck to look at him in the eye.

"Who?"

"You."

**> >>>**

Zayn and Liam were both already packed and putting their bags inside Liam's car that he rented.

"Ready?" Liam asked Zayn when they both got in and did their seatbelts.

"Y-yeah." Zayn breathed, feeling nervous for meeting Liam's parents again. I mean he met them in the past and they were great, but Zayn wasn't sure how they will react when they find out that he's dating their only son.

"Hey, it's going to be fine." Liam assured, but deep inside Liam was freaking out more than Zayn already was, but he didn't want to worry the poor raven haired boy by that.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just go." Zayn said, shaking his head in the process, so Liam started the engine and drove off.

**> >>>**

They've been driving for several hours now. Zayn's eyes were barely opened, so Liam told him to rest since he knew last night he didn't sleep very well. I mean Liam also didn't sleep but he needed to take care of Zayn.

"Zayn, baby, wake up." Liam said, shaking Zayn lightly to wake him.

"Hmm?" Zayn murmured, rubbing his eyes and looking around until his eyes landed on Liam who smiled softly at him.

"Hey you. Time to get up."

"We're here?" Zayn asked, looking outside his window to find himself in front of Liam's childhood home. "Shit, we really are doing this, huh?" Zayn asked nervously.

"No turning back now. Now come on. Let's go in. Mum's been watching us from the window since I first parked the car." Liam said which made Zayn smile knowing exactly how Karen is when one of her kids are coming over, so they both got out of the car and grabbed their bags. Liam wanted to reach for Zayn's hand and hold it, but suddenly he got cold feet and just walked beside him.

They reached the front porch and Karen opened the door with her arms wide open. "My boys! Oh how good to see you both." She exclaimed, pulling Zayn in a tight hug first.

"Hey, I'm your son here." Liam pouted when he saw his mom kissing Zayn's cheeks and squeezing them.

"Well he's my son's best mate." His mother replied which made Liam look at her confusingly.

"Cheer up, Li. This trip is going to be all about Zaynie boo here." Ruth said from behind his mother. Karen finally let Zayn go, but he was soon in Ruth's embrace. He wasn't complaining at all cause he quite loved how welcoming the Paynes were to him.

"Now can I have my mother's love?" Liam mocked. Karen just laughed and pulled him into her arms.

"I'm just playing with you sunny. You're my number one son." Karen laughed, hugging her son tightly.

"I'm your only son." Liam remarked.

"Exactly." Karen winked, pulling her son away to pass him down to his older sister.

"Alright, let's go in. Geoff has been waiting all day to see you two." Karen said, pulling Zayn by his arm and leading him inside. To say Zayn wasn't confused would be an understatement. Sure the Paynes loved him, but they were never like this when they saw him. He got out of his daze when Karen called loudly, "Geoff, guess who arrived?"

"Hi dad." Liam called first which made Geoff break into a big grin. He got off of his sofa and pulled his son into a hug. He then pulled away and looked at Zayn who was looking at him shyly.

"Come 'er you." Geoff laughed, opening his arms for Zayn to come into. Now Zayn was sure there was something wrong cause Geoff never hugs. Well only his family members. Zayn wrapped his arms around Geoff's back awkwardly and gave him two pats. Geoff then pulled away and stared at the two boys with a big smile on his face.

"Um... So we'll be taking our bags up to my bedroom and then we'll um... Yeah." Liam said awkwardly when he saw all eyes on them.

"Go ahead sunny, but don't take too long cause Nicola and her family are coming over for lunch soon." Karen said and walked away. Ruth just winked at her brother and then left which made Zayn and Liam both confused as hell. They made their way up to Liam's childhood bedroom and got in. Liam looked around and it was exactly how he left it. Well besides the washed bedsheets.

"Li, I thought you said you didn't tell them?" Zayn quizzed, putting his bag on Liam's bed and taking a seat as well.

"I haven't. I'm as confused as you are right now. I don't know what's gotten into them to be honest." Liam said, taking a seat beside him. He then looked at Zayn who had a frown across his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" Liam asked, pulling Zayn's hands into his and giving them a light squeeze.

"It's just... What if they don't accept me? What if they want someone better for you?" He worded his fears.

"Oh, love. Don't say that. You saw how they treated you. It was like you were their son. Not me." Liam replied which made Zayn smile lightly. "And besides, they should know how lucky enough I am to have a boyfriend like you." Liam smirked.

"B-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about making us official on our way here." Liam muttered sheepishly. "So what do you say?"

"Yes! God yes, Leeyum." Zayn exclaimed, pulling his hands away from Liam and throwing himself at him. They both laughed when Liam landed on his back and pulled Zayn down with him. They were too busy laughing that they didn't hear the knock on the bedroom door and someone come in until they heard them clear their throat.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but mum said lunch is ready." Ruth said, holding her stomach while smirking at the two.

"Okay, we'll be down in a bit." Liam replied.

"Don't take too long. You can finish this afterwards." Ruth said, pointing at the two and then walked away.

"They so fucking know." Zayn groaned, covering his face with his arm. Liam suddenly felt nervous. _Did my family really know, but how? I_ _haven't_ _told a soal but the guys._ Liam thought to himself. He was soon out of his daze when Zayn got up. "We should probably go down now." Zayn said. Liam couldn't reply so he just nodded and got up with him.

They both reached the dining room to find Ruth with her husband already sitting around the table. Geoff was too busy staring at the tv screen and Ruth's baby boy was running around wildly.

"Oh come here you little bear." Liam said, grabbing his nephew and swinging him in his arms. Zayn looked at him fondly while he was playing with his nephew when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was met with Nicola who pulled him into a bear crushing hug.

"It's so good to see you." She said happily.

"You two, Nicola." Zayn smiled. They both let go of each other and Nicola turned around to greet her brother next. By the time the greetings were over, Karen was calling everyone to take a seat around the table.

**> >>>**

"Z, why aren't you eating?" Liam questioned Zayn softly when he saw him staring at his plate.

"I'm just not hungry." Zayn mumbled.

Liam knew something was up with the raven haired boy and he was just about to question him when his mother spoke up, "When Liam said he will be bringing someone with him my mind quickly went to you. I was so happy that he's finally bringing you along." Karen smiled at Zayn who just gave a tight smile in return.

"But I have brought him over." Liam argued.

"Yes, but when all the boys came. Not just you and him alone." Nicola said with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Excuse me, I'm not feeling so well. Is it okay if I go rest?" Zayn asked. Everyone gave him worried looks but he made sure to tell them he was okay and just tired from the road trip.

"Sure thing darling. If you need anything just call me or Liam." Karen said.

"Okay, thank you. And everything tastes really good Karen. Thank you." He said sweetly. She just smiled at him and went back to listen to what Ruth was saying.

"Do you want me to come with you," Liam quizzed.

"No, spend some time with your family. I'm just going to bed." Zayn said and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Liam behind.

After Zayn excused himself, Liam glared at his family.

"What is it? Did we do something wrong?" His mother asked.

"Yes mum, you made Zayn feel uncomfortable."

"But we were only welcoming him sweetly." Karen replied.

"That's exactly why he felt uncomfortable. You all treated him like he's some kind of golden boy and you all know how much Zayn hates the attention." Liam exclaimed angrily.

"We're sorry, son. We just wanted to show him that he's welcomed." Geoff said apologetically.

"Well don't. He has enough shit to deal with." Liam spat, getting up and going up to his sad boyfriend. He expected to find Zayn asleep, but instead he saw something that broke his heart.

Zayn was curled up on the bed with his knees up to his chest while streams of tears running down his eyes.

"Zayn, why are you crying?" Liam questioned, going up to Zayn who just sniffled and wrapped his arms around his kness tightly, trying to shield himself from the world. "Baby, what's wrong?" Liam asked worriedly, trying to pull Zayn into his lap but the boy just backed away and whimpered softly. "Zayn, please talk to me."

"I'm n-not... Y-you don't... Why?" Zayn sobbed.

"I'm not understanding what you're saying, love." Liam said softly, so Zayn tried to calm his cries down and took deep breaths.

After he was breathing almost normally, he spoke, "Y-you're family. They're all s-so nice to m-me and I don't w-want them to hate m-me because I'm with you. I'm n-not good enough for y-you, Li. You deserve s-someone better than m-me. I'm just a fucking w-whore who sleeps with every g-guy that simply l-looks my w-way." Zayn said in a shaky voice which made Liam's heart clench tightly, so he quickly scooped Zayn in his arms and cradled him in his lap while rocking their bodies back and forth. Zayn clung to Liam's shirt and sobbed quietly into his chest. Liam didn't care that Zayn was getting tear stains all over his favorite shirt his mother bought him last Christmas because at the moment Zayn was all Liam could think about.

"Zee, you're not a whore. Sure you slept around with a lot of guys, but that doesn't make you one."

"Yes I am." Zayn mumbled from Liam's shirt.

"No, you're not. Do you think I'd date a whore?" Liam asked which made Zayn shut up. "No, so stop calling yourself one. And as for _I deserve someone better_ , don't you ever say shit like that again. I told you I love you and I would never stop loving you, so please don't see yourself any less than what you truly are." Liam pleaded, soothing Zayn's back softly. Zayn just sniffled lightly while wiping his tears away with his sleeves.

"And y-you're fa-family?"

"They'll have to agree with who I'm with."

"And if they don't?" Zayn asked.

"Then..." Liam trailed off because he really hasn't thought of that yet. He was too busy worrying about how his family would react when he tells them he's dating a guy, but he never thought what his next step would be if they didn't accept him. "They'll just have to suck it up if they really love me." He finished off.

"Really? You'd tell them?"

"Yes, in fact, I'd tell them right now." Liam said, picking Zayn off of his lap and getting up.

"Wait Li." Zayn called when Liam reached the door, so Liam turned around and faced him. "I'm coming with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I need to support my boyfriend in these kinds of situations." Zayn said which made Liam sigh with relief, so Zayn and Liam both made their way down to find Liam's family all in the living room sipping red wine while laughing. Liam cleared his throat and all eyes turned to the two.

"I'd like to tell you all something." He announced. On the sound of that Nicola put her son down on the floor to play while Karen sat up straighter. Ruth just smiled and rubbed her belly, waiting for Liam to say what he wanted to say.

"Zayn and I..." He trailed off, staring at his family who were all waiting patiently. Zayn sensed Liam's fear so he held his hand and entwined their fingers together to show his support. Liam looked down to their entwined hands and sucked in a breath and spoke, "I'm bi and Zayn is my boyfriend." He admitted, holding his breath and waiting for the shouts to start, but instead everyone was dead silent until Karen shrieked loudly.

"I knew it! See, I told you all, but you didn't believe me!" Karen exclaimed happily. Liam's eyes widened from his mother's excitement.

"Y-you knew?"

"Well of course I knew. I'm your mother after all and I can tell when my child fancies someone." Karen smiled.

"But I haven't told you or shown any signs of me liking Zayn." Liam said a bit too shocked.

"Darling, I could tell you fancied him when you first introduced us to the boys. You were all shy and blushes every time Zayn simply looks at you." Karen said, her eyes softening at her dumbfounded son.

Liam's cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. He remembers very well the summer he introduced Zayn and the rest boys to his family. He couldn't help but stare at Zayn whenever he wasn't looking. And most nights he went to bed sporting a hard on since Zayn is very cuddly and kept on scooting closer to his side.

"Yes, and it was bloody obvious to the point where it was too sweet to look at." Ruth joked which made everyone laugh but Liam whose cheeks flushed pink. Zayn smiled fondly at his boyfriend and gave his hand a light squeeze. Liam looked at him and smiled so wide that he felt his face was going to split in half.

"And when I asked about Zayn, you went all quiet and didn't respond. At first I thought you two were in an argument but then when you told me you broke up with Maya and you had Zayn but bit your tongue to say his name, it all seemed to click." Karen explained further.

"She literally screamed with joy when she ended the call. I had to call your sisters to calm her down." Geoff laughed.

"Mhm, and she made me, preggo, come all the way from Wales just so I could see you two as partners." Ruth said, pointing at her slight baby bump. Liam felt his heart warm by his family's kind words. He didn't expect them to be this accepting as they were now.

"But we're all happy that you finally manned up and asked him out." Nicola chirped.

"Yeah, 'bout that." Liam said sheepishly, rubbing his neck nervously.

"Wait, don't tell me it was the other way around?" Nicola gasped. Liam looked at Zayn who blushed pink and started to tell his family how it all began.

By the time Liam finished his story, his sisters and mother all pulled him and Zayn into a big group hug.

"My beautiful boys. I'm so happy." Karen cooed, tightening her hold on the two boys.

"Yeah, you're lucky enough to have someone as hot as Zayn to be your boyfriend." Ruth joked which made Zayn flush pink. Liam just smiled and gave Zayn an _I-told-you-so_ look.

"I'm still here you know." Andrew, Ruth's husband said, but Ruth just shrugged and ignored him.

"I'm proud of you, son." Geoff said next which made Liam's heart skip a beat. Those words coming out from his own father meant the world to him.

"Okay, enough with all the mush here. We should probably go to bed now. Zayn's probably tired." Liam said when his sisters couldn't keep their hands away from Zayn's poor cheeks.

"Alright sunny, but no frick fracking." His mother winked.

"Mum!" Liam exclaimed embarrassed by his mother. Karen just laughed and waved him off, so Liam went up the stairs, pulling a beet red Zayn with him. They made it to his bedroom and got in while Liam locked the door after them.

"That went well." Zayn sighed, lying on Liam's bed.

"Yeah." Liam said breathlessly. Zayn picked his head up to look at Liam who was staring at him with dark hooded eyes.

"Li, your mum said no frick fracking." He whined when he saw Liam's lustful looks.

"And since when do we follow the rules?" Liam quizzed, taking slow steps towards the raven haired boy while pulling each piece of clothing off.

"N-never." Zayn breathed, staring at a very naked Liam who was now hovering over him. And maybe they frick fracked a bit too loudly which made Karen come up to them and knock on the bedroom door, telling them to keep it quiet in there.

**> >>>**

Two amazing weeks passed with the Paynes. Zayn and Liam couldn't be happier together. Liam took Zayn to all his favorite childhood places and Zayn couldn't help but fall in love more than he already is with Liam.

They were both getting ready to leave and Karen was in tears because her favorite boys were going back to London.

"We'll visit next break mum." Liam said, hugging his mother on the way.

"Promise you'll call and FaceTime us." Karen said through a choked voice.

"Please don't cry, mum." Liam pleaded, getting emotional when he heard his mother's voice crack.

"We promise, Karen. Don't worry. If Liam doesn't call, I will." Zayn assured.

"I'm depending on you, sunny. I know Liam will forget." Karen said, hugging Zayn after she let go of her boy. Liam just smiled softly and said a quick goodbye to his father and pulled Zayn away from his clingy mother.

"That was eventful." Liam sighed, climbing in the car.

"Yeah." Zayn said in a shaky tone. Liam quickly turned around and looked at his boyfriend who was secretly wiping his tears away with the hem of his sleeve.

"Awe, Zaynie boo is crying. My baby." Liam cooed, pulling Zayn to his side.

"Shut up. Now drive away before your mother stops us for another hug." Zayn joked which made Liam chuckle and drive away.

**> >>>**

It's been two day since the boys returned to London. Harry and Louis arrived last night and Niall arrived early in the morning, so they all agreed to meet at Carlo's for some coffee before they go back to their regular lives in uni.

"And they kept on hugging and kissing me the whole time. They couldn't let me go." Zayn smiled when he was telling his mates all about Liam's family.

"I'm sure they couldn't. I mean it was hard for Louis to keep Lottie and Fizzy away from you when you visited." Harry laughed which made Louis roll his eyes.

"Everyone loves Zayn. I mean I bet if me brother Greg was into guys, he can't stay away from ya." Niall said which made all the guys laugh at his craziness.

"Hey Liam, what's up?" One of Liam's mates from uni called when he spotted him in the coffee shop.

"Hey Chris, I'm good. How are you?" Liam replied, trying to be sweet.

"Great. Hey, I'm having a little gather at my place tonight. You know weed and young chicks to bang." Chris winked. Liam felt Zayn tense beside him by the mention of that so he quickly bumped his knee with his to assure him that he won't go.

"No thanks. I'm good."

"Okay, then how about you Malik? We got some new shit and we can call a couple dudes for you." Chris said, now turning his attention to Zayn who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"He's not a whore you know." Louis sassed when he saw Zayn's frown.

"Yes he is. Everyone knows how wild Zayn is at parties. Fucking and smoking pot like he lives on that shit."

"Dude he does live on dicks. Always has to get that ass filled by some jock." Daniel said which made Chris and his mates laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Daniel. You're the one that knows." Liam hissed, giving a glare towards him.

"Know what? That I'm a fucking fairy?" Daniel called which made all the jocks laugh again.

"Dunno. Does fucking him make you one?" Liam quizzed, giving a pointed look towards him.

Zayn's mouth hung wide open from Liam's boldness. I mean those were the popular jocks and no one stands in their faces, and here Liam was defending him. Daniel's face paled by the mention of that. No one knew he fucked Malik but a couple of guys, but he quickly denied it and said Zayn was making it up. Zayn didn't really mind because if he was being honest, Daniel wasn't really good in bed.

"Thought so. Now if you'll excuse us." Liam said, turning his head towards his mates to finish their conversation.

"Seeing you're defending him now. What are you his boyfriend or something?" Chris called which made Liam freeze in his spot.

Zayn felt him tense, so he quickly looked at him and put his hand on his knee, giving it a light squeeze from under the table. Liam noticed Zayn's support and he suddenly felt power, so he turned around and faced them, "As a matter of fact, I am." Liam said calmly.

The coffee shop suddenly went dead quiet. If you throw a pin on the floor you'll hear it's echo. That's how quiet it became. Liam looked around and found all eyes on him. He felt Zayn's hold on him tighten which made him feel more stronger.

"You all heard me, I'm bisexual and Zayn is my boyfriend, so if anyone has anything rude to say about Zayn's past, say it to my face if you dare or stay silent." Liam said loudly to everyone around. People just stared at him and then went back to their business. "And you? Do you have anything to say?" Liam challenged Chris and his mates, but they just shrugged and shook their heads no. "Thought so." Liam seethed, looking back at Zayn whose eyes and mouth were wide open with utter shock.

After the little show, Chris and his mates left feeling embarrassed of themselves. The coffee shop went back to normal like Liam didn't just come out of the closet and admit he was bi and dating a boy, since it was kind of normal to them these days.

"Li, you just outed yourself in front of everyone." Zayn muttered softly.

"Yeah, I did." Liam said, sucking in a breath, feeling a heavy weight lift off of his shoulders. He then took a hold of Zayn's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Zayn looked into his eyes and felt nothing but love.

"So proud of you lad." Louis praised, getting the two love birds out of their daze.

"We all are. It's really hard to come out in public and you doing it in front of the famous jocks means something." Harry commented.

"Yeah, and I still can't believe you did that." Zayn said, still surprised.

"Well you make me strong." Liam replied which made Zayn's eyes water. They shared eye contact again and both got lost into each other's irises.

"Alright lads, let me tell ya about this girl I met." Niall said, breaking them from their daze again.

**> >>>**

Liam and Zayn were back at their flat. They both sat down on their red couch and Liam put his arm around Zayn's shoulder, so Zayn cuddled closer to his boyfriend. They had Toy Story playing in the background while they were both enjoying each other's company.

"You know, I never thought this will happen." Zayn admitted after an hour or so.

"What do you mean?" Liam quizzed, looking down at his boyfriend who had his head resting under his chin.

"You know, you and I." Zayn said, looking up at Liam who smiled softly at him. "I always dreamt of us together, but never really thought it'll really happen. I mean you were straight as far as I knew and now..."

"I'm with you." Liam finished for him. Zayn looked into Liam's soft brown eyes and fell in love all over again as if he still wasn't.

"Yeah," Zayn sighed dreamingly, staring at Liam's soft pink lips. Liam's lower lip looked so puffy from this angle and Zayn couldn't help but lean closer. He darted his tongue out and licked Liam's lower lip, catching him off guard which made Liam shutter slightly.

"You know, we haven't really done it here yet." Liam said in a husky tone which sent tingles down Zayn's spine.

"You mean on our red couch?" Zayn asked, a smirk across his face.

"Mhm, so do you want to?"

"Dunno. Do you?"

"I mean yeah, but like only if you're okay with it." Liam added.

"Babes, I'll be okay doing it with you anywhere at anytime."

"Okay then, in that case." Liam said, pushing Zayn across the table and pulling his joggers and boxers down in one go.

"Oh... I like it when you get feisty with me." Zayn said in a seductive tone which made Liam's member jolt to life.

"Shut up and ride me." Liam ordered, pulling his own pants and boxers down, making them pool by his feet.

"Alright, daddy." Zayn whispered which made the bloke groan and pull him onto his lap and thrust into him deeply. Zayn moaned loudly from being utterly full by Liam's length. He wasn't prepped first but since they're always at it like rabbits, he didn't need to be, but lube, that was a must need, so now Zayn was both in pain and pleasure from being stretched.

"Ride. Me." Liam groaned in Zayn's ear which made the raven haired boy whimper and rock his hips slowly.

Zayn started off with a slow rhythm. Rocking back and forth. His hands were resting on Liam's knees to support his movements while Liam's arms were securely wrapped around his waist to prevent him from falling down.

"Li, I want to touch you." Zayn whined, wanting to be able to touch and look at his boyfriend while riding him, so Liam ever so slowly helped Zayn up and turned him around to face him. They shared eye contact and they both fell in love deeper than they already were. Liam pulled Zayn by the neck and attached their lips while Zayn sunk down on Liam's cock.

"So tight." Liam murmured, mouthing all over Zayn's neck and going down to his sensitive nipples. He took one into his mouth and his tongue started to swirl and lick around it, making the sensitive nub harden under his touch.

" _Leeyum_... Please." Zayn whined, moving his hips in figure eights, trying to find his prostate. Liam sensed Zayn's need so he put his hands on Zayn's waist and started to thrust upwards to help him out. Zayn suddenly moaned and arched his back when Liam hit his G-spot which made him smirk and hit it again.

"Like that, baby. Ride daddy." Liam said in a deep voice, rocking Zayn's hips faster. Zayn cried out when Liam kept on hitting his prostate. Precum was dribbling out of his cock and onto their bodies. Liam looked down to his stomach and reached one hand and scooped some cum off. Zayn stared at him with lustful eyes while biting his lower lip, waiting patiently for Liam's next move. Liam shared eye contact again and licked his fingers clean while moaning from the bittersweet taste of Zayn that made him crave for more. Zayn just let out soft cries because he felt himself on the verge of coming already.

"Fuck, Li, _Ahhh..."_ Zayn moaned, bouncing on his boyfriend in a fast speed. He was in complete bliss and just one simple touch to his cock and he'll come. Liam sensed Zayn's need because he started to hump him faster and sloppier, so Liam held him still and he started to do all the work himself.

"Relax darling. Let me take control." Liam soothed, rubbing circles on Zayn's soft hip in one hand while the other one wrapped around Zayn's rock, hard cock that was dripping with precum. Liam tugged at it and Zayn arched his back and moaned Liam's name loudly, coming long and hard. Soon Liam followed suit, shooting his seed inside Zayn's well fucked hole. Zayn fell limp onto Liam's body while Liam still rubbed his hip. They were both trying to catch their breath from their crazy sex they just had.

"Li,"

"Hmm?" Liam hummed, too tired to speak.

"Let's shower." Zayn announced. Liam picked his head up and looked at him.

"And a round two?" Liam suggested, eyes brightening with hope. Zayn stared at him and felt his heart flutter with joy. He loved how Liam craved sex just as much as he does.

"Maybe. If you're good." Zayn smirked. On the sound of that, Liam got up with Zayn in his arms and rushed to their bathroom.

And maybe they could both live with this for the rest of their lives.

_**The End.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly to say this was the end of Flatmates, but there's going to be an epilogue left and let's just say I saved some more smut over there. Maybe a bit kinkier. If you know what I mean;)
> 
> But if you're not a big fan of smut, then don't bother reading cause the epilogue is all just pure, dirty smut. And thank you for your time reading Flatmates. I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> To those that are staying for the epilogue, I will be posting it tomorrow. Or probably today. I'm not sure yet.
> 
> Anygays... If you want to check out my other works go ahead. I've got more Ziam and Larry books.
> 
> Lots of love, Nicole❤💛


	8. Epilogue

It's been over a year since Liam and Zayn were official boyfriends. Liam was now a pride bisexual who holds and kisses Zayn in public, any day at anytime, but that doesn't mean they didn't have their ups and downs like all couples do, because they did. But overall they got through them nonetheless.

It was spring break and both boys were back to London after spending the first two weeks at Zayn's parent's house and the second two weeks at Liam's. Zayn was now working on a new painting in the living room when Liam came in.

"Hi babe." He greeted, coming in to find his boyfriend who had a white sheet covered with paint on the living room floor with tins of paints scattered around. Zayn had sweats that hug low on his hips, revealing his toned stomach and no underwear cause Liam could see a peek of Zayn's ass when he bent down. His body was also spotted with some paint, such as his fingers, arms, chest and even his face. Liam couldn't help but ogle the beauty of his boyfriend. His eyes then trailed down to his painting that was also lying on the floor and Liam couldn't help but admire the beautiful colors. Zayn really did have a bright future ahead of him if things didn't work out at uni.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Zayn asked, taking the paintbrush and dipping it in yellow paint that was resting in a puddle on the palette and stroking it onto his canvas which suddenly brightened the dark painting.

"Why are you painting on the floor instead of using the easel I bought you last birthday?" Liam questioned, looking over Zayn who was stretched out to grab the green paint that was a bit too far from him. Liam trailed his eyes on Zayn's ass and couldn't help the dirty thoughts that came over him.

 _Zayn's ass and body covered in paint while he slammed his cock deep inside of him._ Liam wanted to hear his moans that were going to be muffled by the new ball gag he bought three nights ago.

"Earth to Liam." Zayn called loudly, getting the bloke out of his sinful thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said, did you buy lunch on the way?" Zayn asked again.

"Uh... Yeah, I d-did." Liam replied, voice thick with lust while adjusting his jeans. Zayn sensed Liam's discomfort so he smirked and leaned forward to grab the purple paint next, making sure to stick his ass out and maybe, just maybe pulling his joggers down a bit too much, revealing his round cheeks and butt crack.

"Oh, and what did you get?" Zayn challenged, dipping his finger into the purple paint and dragging it over his chest and going down all the way to his toned stomach. His finger then disappeared under his joggers which made Liam suck in a breath.

"I brought uh... brought..." Liam stuttered, can't leave his eyes off of the raven-haired boy who was now lying on the floor circling his nipples with his painted fingers. "Fuck!" Liam cursed, putting the bags of food on the table and rushing to Zayn.

"Take them off first. We don't want you to ruin your clothes." Zayn said, stopping him before he stepped onto the white sheet that was covered with the colors of the rainbow, so Liam started to strip his clothes off quickly, staying only in his boxers and stepping in. He then grabbed Zayn's painting and put it aside because he didn't want to ruin it.

"Such a tease." Liam breathed, pulling Zayn into his arms and kissing his neck greedily. Zayn giggled when Liam started to lick over his flesh and tried to pull him away, but Liam held him still and bit down, making the slightly elder boy gasp lightly.

"Leeyum... Wait." Zayn said in heavy breaths, so Liam pulled away slightly and stared into his honey orbs. "I want to paint."

"But you already did." Liam pouted.

"No, I mean I want to paint your body." Zayn said which made Liam's throat dry of how turned on this simple sentence made him be. "So, what do you say?" Zayn asked softly. Liam didn't reply and just lied down on his back. Zayn smiled and grabbed his paintbrush and dipped it in yellow paint that he used earlier.

"It tickles." Liam laughed when Zayn stroked the paintbrush over his chest, going down to his stomach. Liam's laughs died down when Zayn stroked the paintbrush over his member that was still covered with his tight white boxer briefs.

"Still ticklish?" Zayn smirked when he pulled Liam's boxers down a bit and painted over his v-lines, making the bloke take a shaky breath to stop himself from squirming.

"Fuck." Liam cursed when Zayn put the paintbrush down and dipped his fingers in red paint and started to use them instead.

Zayn started to trace around Liam's nipples and color them with the blood color. He even made sure to linger his fingers on the sensitive nubs until they hardened under his touch. He then dipped one finger in green, the other in orange and one in blue while dragging them over Liam's bicep. Zayn felt Liam's muscles flex under his touch which made him smile. He dipped his fingers in yellow again and dragged them over his v-lines. Liam groaned when he felt Zayn's fingers getting closer to his cock, but the raven haired boy didn't touch him and just skipped it and traced around it.

Zayn felt Liam's member harden and bulge out which made him smirk, knowing what a strong impact his simple touches do to the bloke.

Liam had enough of Zayn's teasing so he pulled his boxers down all the way and threw them aside. He then grabbed Zayn's colored hand and put it onto his member. Zayn gasped when he felt Liam's hard cock under his palm.

He got out of his daze and started to rub it slowly while Liam let out soft moans. Zayn then felt something warm and wet dribble to his palm, so he pulled his hand off and saw pre-cum covering it.

He felt hot and bothered and just wished he could lick it, but he knew better than to do so since his palm was covered with paint and he could get poisoned if he gets it in his mouth.

"D-don't stop." Liam panted, pulling Zayn's hand on him again. Zayn just bit his lower lip, making it turn to a gorgeous ruby color and then let it go when Liam reached his finger up and pulled it out of Zayn's mouth. "So fucking sexy." Liam said in a husky tone while staring into Zayn's honey orbs, making the raven-haired boy to whine and squirm in his spot. "My turn." Liam said and Zayn was suddenly on his back with his joggers being ripped off of him.

Liam smirked and saw how hard Zayn was, so he leaned down and breathed him in, his natural scent filling his nostrils which made him groan and open his mouth, wrapping his plump lips around the tip which made Zayn arch his back up and push in deeper. Liam gagged a bit so Zayn pulled away slightly, panting hard when his tip touched the back of Liam's throat. Liam looked at him through hooded eyes while wrapping his pink lips around him again. This time he pinned Zayn down with his arms while he went down on his cock, fucking him into his warm, wet mouth.

Zayn was a whimpering mess. Squirming and crying out from the blissful feeling of being inside Liam's hot mouth. Liam licked over Zayn's slit and pushed his tongue in while rubbing his ball sacks which made Zayn cry out and fist his hands into Liam's brown hair. Pre-cum was dripping down Zayn's cock and onto Liam's tongue nonstop which made the bloke suck him harder and faster, eager for more of his addictive taste that drove him wild.

" _Leeyum_... _Ahhh... Oh_ _Fuck_ _!_ _I'm_ _c-close."_ Zayn whimpered, thrusting upwards into his mouth, but Liam kept on holding him down. Soon Zayn couldn't take it anymore and came down Liam's throat. Liam was glad to take as much of Zayn's cum and hold it in his mouth and then swallow. Some came out and dribbled down his chin, so with his clean fingers Liam wiped it away and pushed his fingers into Zayn's mouth who moaned and sucked on them like his life depended on it.

"How about I paint you a picture?" Liam suggested, so Zayn smiled lazily, still high from his climax and nodded. Liam helped Zayn to flip over on his stomach who didn't question him why because Zayn trusted Liam completely. Liam then took purple paint and dipped his finger in and dragged it over Zayn's ass who shivered slightly from the coolness of the cold liquid.

"W-what are you painting?" Zayn asked in a shaky tone because his cock started to grow again when Liam's finger grazed over his crack.

"You'll see soon." Liam replied shortly. He then removed his hand and looked at his work with a smirk on his face. "How about I fuck you now?" He questioned Zayn who nodded eagerly at him, so Liam got up and grabbed a clean cloth from the kitchen to wipe his cock clean so that he could fuck his boy. Soon he came back to find Zayn lying on his stomach with his knees holding him up and his ass sticking out ready for him. Liam wasted no time and lubed his cock quickly and slammed into him, catching him off guard.

" _Ohhh... Ahhh... Leeyum... Yes..."_ Zayn chanted while Liam pounded into him nonstop.

"Are you close?" Liam whispered into his ear which the slightly elder boy nod in confirmation, so Liam pulled out of him and wrapped his hand onto his cock and the other around Zayn and started to tug at the hard members at the same time. Zayn's breathing quickened which signaled that he was close, so Liam let go of his cock and paid his attention all on Zayn. Soon Zayn's whole body shook while spurts of cum came out of him and onto Liam's hand. He then felt himself loose all his energy and his knees give up on him, but Liam quickly grabbed him and laid him on his stomach carefully.

Liam then grabbed ahold of his throbbing cock that was begging for release and started to work on it, squeezing, tugging and twisting his member until he felt his whole body shiver and the bubbling feeling inside his stomach increase. Liam let go and shot his cum all over Zayn's ass and back, painting it with hot, white, sticky cum. Zayn shuttered under him, feeling the hot liquid resting on his body.

After Liam got down from his high, he looked at his work and smirked proudly of himself. He then grabbed his phone and took a picture of his amazing masterpiece and smiled. Zayn wiggled around and turned his head to look at what Liam was doing.

"What are you staring at?" Zayn asked when he saw Liam smiling at his phone.

"My masterpiece. Want to see it?" Liam asked to which Zayn was very eager to nod, so Liam flipped his phone and showed Zayn the picture of his ass. Zayn's cheeks suddenly turned a dark shade of red.

In the picture was Zayn's ass that had written on it with purple paint _**MINE**_ and Liam's cum covering it, making the graphical image turn Zayn on.

"Only mine." Liam growled into Zayn's ear, nipping at his earlobe on the way. Zayn just shuttered and melted into a puddle of mush.

"Always and forever yours only." Zayn whispered. Liam stared into the honey orbs and melted into them, so he grabbed Zayn's chin softly and attached their lips in a kiss, each of them pouring all their love they had to one another in it.

And that is how Liam fell deeply and utterly in love with his flatmate Zayn.

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you so much for your time reading Flatmates and I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did while writing it.
> 
> I hope we meet again in the near future.
> 
> Lots of Ziam love from your one and only, Nicole❤💛

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos are appreciated❤


End file.
